Laugh, I Nearly Died
by PenMojo
Summary: Dysfunctional love is what Addy Turner and Sam Winchester have, but they're hunters so what could they expect? After 4 months of nightmares and other late night activities, Dean is back! It's back on the road, but what's changed? What's going on with Sam? Why does Addy know so much about Dean's time in hell? Can their relationship survive?Sam/OC. Season Four. Sequel.
1. Lazarus Rising Part One

**Chapter 1**

**I'm back! Hope you missed me. Ok probably you just missed the story. Yeah that sounds right. Anyways read, review. Seriously REVIEW! So without further ramblings from myself I give to you-insert drum roll- Laugh, I Nearly Died, the sequel to Giving Love a Bad Name.**

_She watches as Dean slices into the man on the rack. She's screaming at him to stop, but her mouth moves and no words come out. He only hears her when he wants to. The man is screaming in pain as flames lick everywhere, the smell of rotting flesh never fades. _

_ Finally, he turns to her._

_ "Get out of here!" he yells._

_ She has tears in her eyes," Please, Dean, remember who you are!"_

_ His eyes are cold and he has a sneer on his lips when he looks at her," This is who I am, Adriana."_

Addy gasps and sits up straight in bed, covered in a cold sweat and trembling.

"Addy?"

She turns to see Sam lying next to her, his naked torso covered by the sheets. He's sitting up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispers," Go back to bed."

He shakes his head," No, you had another nightmare."

"I'm fine," she reassures him and glances at the clock sitting on the nightstand next to him," Get some sleep. It's one o' clock in the morning. "

He places a kiss on her bare shoulder," You never go back to sleep after you have one. I'm not letting you stay up alone."

She sighs," Fine, stubborn man."

He laughs," It could get easier if you just tell me about them."

She shakes her head," I've been saying no for four months, Sam."

He sighs," I'll get you to talk eventually."

He sits his back against the headboard and pulls her to him so she's resting against his chest. Automatically, she starts playing with her necklace. The one that had the ring Sam had given her right before Dean died. It was a sense of comfort. Especially since she'd gotten the demon protection symbol engraved into next to her and Sam's initials. After her up close encounter with Lilith, she was extra careful. The skin that had her tattoo had a nasty scar and she was afraid to get one elsewhere.

Sam kissed the top of her head," Tell me what's going on Angel."

Angel, she loved that name. Sam had started calling her that because one day, two weeks after Dean was gone, he'd said she had saved him and that made her his guardian angel. It stuck after that. He never called her that around anyone else, because it was just for them.

"I'm okay, Sam," she says.

"You barely sleep," he says and kisses the crown of her head.

She tilts her head up to give him a kiss.

"Good thing I have you to make me feel tired," she says and rolls on top of him. He smiles, letting it go, for now, and kisses her harder this time. She moans when she feels his member harden in his pajama pants against her heat.

She pulls away and trails kisses down his neck, his hands running down her thighs.

"You should really just stop wearing clothes to bed," he says, referring to her green skin tight tank top and black panties.

"If I did that," she says seductively," We'd never get out of bed."

"I know," he says and she lets out a yelp of surprise when he flips them over," That's the point, Angel."

She smiles and raises her lips to meet his.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy sits on the kitchen counter, sipping a glass of orange juice.

"Got breakfast," she hears Sam yell from the front door and goes to meet him.

Before she can close the door, she hears the name she and Sam had used to rent the apartment for the past four months being called," Kitty."

She opens the door to see Ida, the building's nosy old cat lady coming towards her. She'd been trying to learn everything about her and Sam since the minute they'd moved in. Apparently, their cover story, newlyweds from Alabama who both worked from home and business traveled together was very enticing.

She leans against the door post, the biggest, fakest smile on her face.

"Ida," she says in a sugar sweet voice," What can I do for you?"

"Oh so glad I caught you, dearie," she says, coming to a stop in front of her," I was just wondering if you and Samuel had any plans for next Wednesday. My husband and I are having a little get together."

Sam stares at her for behind the door and she pleads with him for help. He comes around the door, a fake smile on his face as well.

"Hi Ida," Sam says, and stands behind Addy, his arms around her waist," Actually we've both got work packing our schedules."

"Oh that's too bad," she says, "Well I guess another time."

"So sorry," Addy says in an as disappointed tone as she can muster.

"No problem," Ida says and then whispers," Newlyweds need their alone time."

Addy gives a fake laugh," Thanks for the understanding."

"Any time, dearie," she says and skips off down the hall.

Addy closes the door and turns to Sam," Mr. and Mrs. Antilles need to get out more or Ida's going to drag their asses to the next neighborhood watch meeting."

"Mr. and Mrs. Antilles are hunters who are usually never here," Sam replies kissing the top of her head and going off to get the to go containers" and that woman seems to think that all we do when we're here is have sex."

"She's not wrong," Addy calls after him and he laughs," but seriously Sam. Let's get back on the road. I know this is close to Dean, but there are only so many towns we can go to before we run out of hunts in the area. If we want to get Lilith then we have to keep moving."

He comes back and hands a box to her," I know, just a little more time."

"Sam," she says softly, her hand on his cheek," I just don't want you becoming obsessed with this."

"I'm not," he says," Just a little more time to figure something out and if I can't then we're gone."

"Okay," she says, dropping her hand," say what you will but Ida's the scariest thing I've ever had to face."

He laughs and they plop back onto the couch to watch TV and eat.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam hears the water cut off and he knows Addy is out of the shower. He's sipping a beer and looking through his dad's journal before they head to bed.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and he went to open it. He smiles when he sees Bobby, but it fades when he sees… Dean.

He stares at him, not saying a word. He looks him up and down, unsure of what to do.

"Sam," he hears Bobby say," Before you go after him with holy water and a silver knife. It's him. It's really Dean."

"Heya Sammy," he says.

"Dean," Sam says and they embrace, holding each other tight.

Sam pushes Dean to arm's length," What happened?"

"I know. I look fantastic, huh?" Dean says with his usual smile.

Addy comes out of the bedroom in cotton shorts and a black tank, her hair still wet," Sam is everything-"

She spots Dean and freezes.

"It's him," Sam says to her and slowly she walks towards him.

"Hey sweetheart," Dean says, opening his arms for a hug" Miss me?"

She grins and jumps into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck," You're alive!"

"Yes," he says, his voice strangled," but not for long of you keep choking me."

She lets go of him," Sorry," she says, but hugs him again anyways.

"Jeez," he says," Sammy hasn't been enough for you."

"I'm so sorry, Dean," she says and lets him go. He looks to see she has tears in her eyes.

"For what?" he asks, confused.

She almost blurted everything out right then. How she knew everything that had happened to him in hell, but she didn't.

"Nothing," she quickly says and doesn't meet his eyes.

"If you mean when you were possessed by Lilith," Dean says," That was not your fault."

"Yeah I know," she says and smiles again," I can't believe it."

"Well believe it, Kitty," he says with a signature Dean Winchester smile and for once the dreaded name of hers doesn't bother her.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy and Sam sit on the couch, Dean and Bobby standing over them. A tense silence has filled the sir

"All right," Addy says," Enough of this cryptic bull. Just tell us what's on your mind."

Dean looks at Sam," So tell me, what'd it cost?"

Addy gets what he's asking, but she doesn't say anything, waiting for Sam to answer.

"You think I made a deal?" Sam asks, sounding almost offended.

"That's exactly what we think," Bobby says in a hard tone.

"Well, I didn't."

"Don't lie to me," Dean says intensely.

"He's not lying," Addy speaks up, her tone definite," I know he didn't. I made a promise to you to make sure that I wouldn't let him and I didn't."

"So you're telling me he never tried," Dean says, advancing.

"No, he tried," Addy says," I just wouldn't let him."

"So what?" Bobby asks," Did you do it?"

"No," she says," but it wasn't for lack of trying."

"So you're telling me that neither of you brought me back?" Dean asks, looking between you two.

"I tried everything," Sam says, rising," That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry."

Addy turns to him, her eyes softening and she puts her hand on his shoulder. She looks to Dean and gives him his cue to say something.

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean says,"You don't have to apologize, I believe you."

"Well," Bobby says," I'm happy that Sam's soul is right where it should be but that raises an interesting question?"

"If he didn't pull me out, then what did?" Dean says and they look between each other.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean, Sam, and Bobby are seated around the kitchen table while Addy pulls out beers from the small fridge. She hands one to each of them then sits down with one for herself.

Dean's smiling at her funny and she lowers her beer.

"What?" she asks.

"Look at you," he says in a mocking tone," Playing the sweet little girlfriend getting beers for her boyfriend's company."

"Bobby scoffs," Not your best idea boy."

She raises her eyebrows," I could always break the bottle over your head. Let's see how sweet I am then."

Dean's smile fades once he sees her perfectly straight face," Not much has changed, huh?"

She shakes her head slowly and takes a sip of her beer.

"Anyways," Dean says," So what were you two doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?"

"We never really left," Sam says," We've been here for awhile now. We only leave when we get a lead on Lilith."

"All by yourself," Bobby says accusingly," Two against Lilith are not great odds."

"Bobby, I wanted payback," Addy says," Bitch possessed me."

Bobby nods in understanding.

"Anyways," she continues," if we left it would have been bad timing. All these demons came and hauled up here yesterday morning, but I guess we know why now."

She turns to look at Dean.

"When I busted out," he realizes.

She nods," Whatever is going on I think it started with you, Dean."

"But why is what we need to figure out," Sam says.

"Well, I don't know – some badass demon drags me out and now this? It's gotta be connected somehow," Dean says.

"How you feelin', anyway?" Bobby asks him.

"I'm a little hungry," he says and Addy smiles at familiarity.

"No, I mean, do you feel like yourself? Anything strange, or different?"

"Or demonic? "he finishes for him, "Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?"

"Yeah. Well, listen," Bobby says," No demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They've gotta have something nasty planned."

"Well, I feel fine," Dean says.

"Okay, look, we don't know what they're planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel," Sam says.

"We need some help," Addy says," I know a psychic who's not far from here. Something as big as this, maybe she's heard something from the other side."

"You talking about Pam," Bobby says and she nods.

"It's worth a shot," Bobby says and gets up to leave," I'll be right back."

He shuts the door behind him as he leaves.

Dean's eyes shift around the tiny apartment. The kitchen and living room were connected with no personal touches. The place reminded him of the one that had been haunted when they worked with Jo.

"Nice place you got here," he comments," love the total lack of character."

"The idea was for us to be able to pack up and leave within five minutes if we ever needed to," Sam says," Not to start a home."

Dean nods and takes a sip of his beer," So why didn't you two?"

"Why didn't we what?" Addy asks.

"Start a home," he explains and notes both of their down turned eyes.

"We couldn't," Sam says finally, breaking the silence," After you died, we both were out for Lilith's blood. We couldn't just let it go."

Dean chuckles," I guess a couple that slays together stays together."

Addy laughs," You have no idea."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy zips up her last bag and throws it over her shoulder. This place she certainly wasn't going to miss.

She exits the bedroom, taking one last look around to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She feels Sam's arms come around her.

"A lot of good memories in that bed," he whispers in her ear.

"I agree," she says," but we're really good at making those memories anywhere."

He smiles," I think I might miss this place. You?"

She remembers all the nightmares, all the nights she'd woken up and silently cried into her pillow after seeing Dean ripped into by that son of a bitch demon, Azazeal. The night she'd watched Dean give in to his torture. True, there were some good nights in that bed for her and Sam, but there were many more bad ones for her.

"Yeah," she lies," I will miss it."


	2. Lazarus Rising Part Two

**Chapter 2**

** SUPERNATURAL**

Sam glances in the passenger mirror to see Addy curled up in the backseat, fast asleep. He smiles as she snores lightly.

"Hey Sam," Dean says and he looks at his brother," How'd you two get out? Lilith was pretty happy to have Addy as a meat suit and she was pretty clear on wanting to kill you."

"It was all Addy," Sam says," she fought Lilith out of her."

Dean looks to his brother," Are you telling me that she fought a demon out of her body?"

Sam nods and smiles," Pretty cool, huh?"

"Cool," Dean says," That's not just cool it's- it's- freaking awesome and what about that whole Jedi mind trick thing she did with the Dad to get him to go into the basement without his wife?"

"It's a witch thing," Sam explains," She's been working on using it since Lilith possessed her."

"She doesn't blame herself for what happened to me, does she?" Dean asks.

Sam shakes his head," No it's just she's been having nightmares ever since you died. She wakes up every night."

"What are they about?" Dean asks, trying to keep his tone as indifferent as possible. Had she really been there, in hell, with him? No, Azazeal put her there as torture, but why was she having nightmares then?

"She won't tell me," Sam says," but every night for four months she's either woken up screaming, crying, or all of the above and she just shuts down."

"She's never said anything about them," Dean inquires further, hoping to get some information.

"Nothing," Sam says, shaking his head," I've been begging her to tell me something for months, but she won't do it."

"I think Lilith just really messed her up," Dean offers.

"Probably," Sam says, glancing back to her.

"What about Ruby?" Dean asks.

"Addy said Lilith sent her to hell," Sam says and pauses," Dean, what was it like down their?"

"I don't remember. I must have blocked it out," Dean says making it final, waiting to asks his next question," So you've been using your, uh, freaky ESP stuff?"

"No," Sam replies," Your dying wish was for me to not do exactly that so I didn't."

"Yeah, well, let's keep it that way," Dean says.

Addy listens to the brother's conversation. They thought she was asleep. That was okay, because Sam probably did not want her to hear him lying to his brother's face.

She hadn't known about Dean not wanting Sam to uses his abilities. Regardless, she shouldn't have let him go down that road and now that he was keeping the truth from Dean, the path was getting darker.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy knocks on the door. She hadn't seen Pamela in a little over a year. In fact, the last time she'd seen the older woman was right before she'd met Sam and Dean.

The front door flings open and Pam's face breaks into a huge smile as she takes Addy in.

"Ads," she yells and flings her arms around her. Addy hugs her back tight.

Addy laughs," Hey, Pam."

"God I missed you," she says, releasing her and she turns to Sam, Dean, and Bobby.

"You remember Bobby," she says.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Pamela," Bobby says.

She smiles wide," Good to see you Bobby."

"And that's Sam and Dean Winchester," she says and Pamela looks them up and down, a mischievous smile on her face.

"I was about to complain to Ads here about not coming to see me, but I guess I know why," she says, smiling wide.

"Hey," Dean says flirtatiously.

"Hi," Sam says almost awkwardly.

"Come on in," she says and leads them inside.

"So, you hear anything?" Bobby asks, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits," she says ," No one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why."

"So what's next?" Bobby asks.

"A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed," she says with the same mischievous glint in her eye that Addy missed do much.

"You're not gonna summon the damn thing here," Bobby says frantically.

"No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal," she says.

"Sounds like a plan," Addy says.

Pamela smiles at her," Damn I missed that whole kick ass first, ask questions thing about you, Ads."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam watches as Addy carefully spreads a black tablecloth covered in symbols over a small wooden table. She looks up to see him staring at her and she gives him a wink.

He smiles at her just as Dean nudges him. He turns to his brother and follows his line of vision to see him staring at a tattoo sprawled on Pamela's lower back that reads, Jesse Forever, as she crouches over to get something from a cabinet. He quickly looks away and back at Addy who's suppressing a laugh.

"Who's Jesse?" Dean asks smugly.

"Well it wasn't forever," she says as Addy walks over to them," but that's nothing. Ads has at least ten tattoos."

Addy rolls her eyes," Six."

Pamela laughs and looks at Sam," Ask her about the one she got on her twenty first of a barbed wire rose."

Sam turns to her, eyebrows raised.

"This should be good," Dean says a smug smile on his face.

"Oh come on I was drunk," she says defensively.

"Then what's your excuse for the one on your-"

"Don't you dare," Addy says, cutting her off.

Pamela smiles wickedly, walking off.

"So where is it?" Dean asks with a smile.

"Don't you wish you knew," she says and walks off after Pamela.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy sits between Sam and Dean, holding each of their hands around the table. Her body hummed with power.

"Ads," Pam says and she looks to her," Try to reign in the witchy business for now."

Addy nods and gives her a small smile. She's not so sure she should be in the circle, but Pam had insisted saying that the more people close to Dean, the better.

"And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched," Pam says and slides her hand up Dean's thigh and he jumps.

"Well he didn't touch me there," he says.

Pam smiles a little," My mistake," she says seductively.

Addy turns to Sam and smiles at him, hoping to give him a little ease of mind, but when Dean lifts up his shirt to reveal the handprint of whatever took him out of hell she's not so sure.

Sam has a look of shock on his face as the red scorch mark is visible and slowly Pam places her hand over it.

"Okay," Pam says as they all close their eyes. Sam's grip o her hand tightens as she begins to chant.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle," she says and repeats, heat flares through Addy and she gets a small glimpse of light, as if it were shining around a corner," I invoke, conjure, and command…Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Castile?" she hears Dean says in a confused tone.

"It's name," Addy says without opening her eyes. She can't hear Castiel's side of the conversation, but it's as if she has a blurry image of it. She's trying to focus hard, but Pam's the only one who can hear.

The television flickers and she hears static, feels Sam's hand gripping hers tighter and she begins to float down from her power high, losing the image.

"It's telling me to turn back," Pam says and Addy opens her eyes, looking at her.

"Pam maybe we should," Addy says," We don't know what it's capable of."

"I almost got it," Pam says, determined, the room rattles violently and a biting noise cuts through the air," I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!"

"Pam stop!" Addy screams and breaks the circle as the candle flames grow. As Addy focuses she realizes the flames are coming from Pam's eyes. She screams in agony and collapse. The flames dim, the room stops moving, and it's silent.

Bobby catches Pam and gently lowers her.

"Call 911," he screams and Sam runs into the other room. She moves past Dean to Pam and she covers her mouth to hold back a sob.

She's awake, but her eyelids are bloody and burned. She opens them to reveal to black empty sockets where her were.

"Oh my God," Pam sobs," I can't see!"

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy sits in the hospital room in an uncomfortable chair they had next to Pam's bed. Bandages were wrapped over her eyes. The steady beep of the IV monitor was doing nothing to dishevel her nerves. Bobby was outside taking a phone call from Sam.

No one had doubted their story that Pam had been trying an at home hibachi grill gone wrong, but it just didn't feel right lying about something like this. She had made one of her best friends blind. It was her who'd suggested they go see Pam, if it weren't for her she'd be fine right now.

Pam stirs and then stills and Addy wonders if she's awake.

"Ads is that you," she says quietly, confirming her suspicion and throwing her hand out to grope blindly for her.

"Yes, Pam," she says and grabs her hand in hers," It's me."

She groans," I feel like I've been hit with a pickup truck? You didn't let them drug me did you? You know how these quacks are, always trying to find problems that aren't there." She laughs weakly.

"Pam, I'm so sorry," she says, holding back tears because she knows she hates it when people cry.

"Oh don't you dare," Pam says sternly, gripping her hand," I chose to go after whatever the hell that thing was. I should have turn back. Don't you even think of blaming yourself."

"Okay," Addy says, trying to sound convincing, but her voice cracks and she's pretty sure Pam is comforting her instead of the other way around.

Pam sighs," Why do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?" Addy asks weakly.

"Make everything your fault," Pam says and Addy doesn't respond.

"On to brighter subjects," she says," Sam's yours right? No sharing."

Addy manages to let out a laugh," Yes, he's mine."

"Damn," she says," That is one perky piece of ass you got there."

Addy laughs a little more genuinely this time," I'm not with him for his ass."

"Oh I know," Pam says," but I've saw the way he was looking at you. It's kind of like a mix of I'll take a bullet for you and every second he seems ready to rip your clothes off."

Addy's laugh is real this time and she holds her friends hand as they laugh out loud.

Bobby walks in, a confused look on his face.

He gives Addy a look and she shrugs.

"Hey Bobby," Pam says and Addy gets up.

"I'll call you later, Pam," Addy says and leaves the hospital room, a sudden mood shift of anger rising in her. Whatever had done this to Pam was sure as hell going to face her wrath.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy knocks on the door of the motel room number Sam had texted her. She hated these kinds of motels. The ones made for cheap hookups and smelt like sex.

Dean opened the door and she felt bad as she took in his rumpled clothes and messy hair. He had obviously been sleeping. She steps inside and Dean closes the door behind her. She looks up and sees the mirror on the ceiling, rolling her eyes she wraps her arms around herself in attempt to fight the cold she was feeling.

"Where's Sam?" she asks, looking around the room.

"I think he went to get grub," Dean says and sits down on the bed.

She nods and looks everywhere in the room but at him. All she was getting was flashes of his ripped flesh, bloody and torn, but of course on good days she got images of him torturing others in hell to keep the pain away.

"How much did you see?" he finally asks, breaking the silence. She turns to him abruptly, hoping he wasn't asking her what she thought he was.

"Did I see of what?" she asks, hoping he would catch on and let it go.

He stands up, coming to a stop right in front of her. She still won't meet his eyes when he's right in front of her.

"Why won't you look me in the eye?" he asks and she does right them. He sees it then, the pain he has in his eyes is in hers too. Unmistakable, like the brand on his arm.

"You know what happened to me in hell," he says and it's not a question.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she says, breaking his gaze and walking away from him. She stops in front of the bed, her back turned to him.

"I saw you there," he says, barely above a whisper," Everyday. At first I thought it was just some torture Azazeal put their to make it worse, but when I got topside. I knew. I knew you were there. What I don't get is how."

She's silent then turns back to him," I don't know what you saw down there, but it wasn't me."

Dean's jaw clenches, frustrated he yells," Why are you lying?"

She flinches away from him," Don't yell at me, I'm not lying! I couldn't have been there! I couldn't have gone to hell every time I slept. It's not possible! They were nothing but nightmares!"

"Addy, please," Dean begs, coming closer to her," Whatever this is. Whatever connection we have that you saw me in hell, we need to figure it out."

"No we don't!" she yells at him, jabbing a finger into his chest," Whatever it was, I don't want to know! It's done and over with. You're back from hell, the nightmares are gone."

"They're not nightmares," Dean says softly and she looks up at him.

"I went to hell," she whispers, their faces inches apart," Only bad things go to hell."

"You're not something bad," Dean says and he's so close to her right now. A heat flows through both of them and Addy wonders if it's anger or desire?

The moment is gone as the TV turns on by itself and static sounds fill the space. They look to the television, to each other and Dean goes to grab the shotgun lying on the nightstand. Suddenly, the screeching nose form Pam's house starts again and they fall over clutching their ears.

"Dean," Addy yells, crawling over to him and the sound grows louder. Both of them double over, clutching their ears. She looks up just in time to see the mirror above cracking.

"Addy move," Dean yells and shoves her out of the way of the falling glass. Just as it's about to hit Dean, it all stops midair. The screeching ceases and the glass is hovering on top of them.

Dean stares at her, wide eyed," Are you doing that?"

She nods and slowly all the glass drops to the carpet.

She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Wow," Dean says as the door opens and Bobby walks in.

"What the hell happened?" he yelled.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy sits in the passenger seat of Bobby's car. Bobby behind the wheel, Dean in the backseat. She has her hands over her ears, trying to heal herself, but she didn't know what needed healing so it wasn't helping.

"How you two doin'?" Bobby asks and she can barely hear him over the ringing in her ears.

She can't hear Dean's response.

"Addy," Bobby says," Say something girl."

Her ears pop and she sighs in relief.

"Where's Sam?" she asks, turning to face Dean.

"I asked how you are," Bobby says and she ignores him, watching as Dean pulls out his cell and dials him.

"What are you doing...? In my car... Well, uh, Bobby's back. We're going to grab a beer," he says and Addy exchange a look with Bobby," Done. Catch you later."

"You wanna tell me why we're lying to him," Addy says, and eyebrows raised at Dean.

"I'm lying to him, not you," Dean says and she rolls her eyes," and he'd just try to stop us."

"From what?" Bobby asks.

"We're summoning whatever took Dean out of hell," she says.

"You can't be serious!" Bobby says, damn near hitting the breaks," We don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything."

"That's why we've got to be ready for anything," Dean says, and pulls out Ruby's knife," We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk."

"I still think this is a bad idea," Bobby says.

"Bobby whatever this thing is it hurt Pam," she says," She's blind in ICU because of it. Powerful or not, I want some payback."

"Payback over your own life," Bobby says and she looks at him.

"Whatever this thing it's after Dean," she says," so we can either wait for it to come for him again pr we can go after it where we have the advantage."

Bobby sighs," We could use Sam on this."

"He's better off where he is," Dean says and Addy doesn't really believe that.

Whenever Sam went off in the middle of the night, it was because he didn't want her to know what he was doing and lately he'd been doing it more and more often. She knew he was working with Ruby, strengthening his mind exorcism, but she didn't know anything beyond that.

He wouldn't talk to her, wouldn't let her help.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy mixed numerous herbs in the ancient summoning bowl Bobby had and began chanting in Latin. The pull she usually felt during these things wasn't there and she frowned when she said the last word and still nothing.

An hour later, she was sitting on the table in the abandoned warehouse, swinging her legs back and forth. She was growing impatient.

"Are you sure you did it right, Addy?" Dean asks for maybe the third time.

She glares at him murderously and he raises his hands in defense.

A loud rattling shakes the entire building and they grab their guns and knives, ready for the fight.

"Wishful thinking," Dean says," but maybe it's just the wind."

As if on cue, the door burst open and for a moment Addy's confused. He was definitely not the monster she was expecting. He wore a blue business suit, a tie, and a tan trench coat. Not usually the form demons tried to pursue, but nonetheless she pulled the trigger and fired with Dean and Bobby.

It did nothing to stop him and he kept advancing. The light bulbs over head bursting, showering him in sparks.

As he got close, Dean picked up Ruby's knife.

"Who are you?" Dean says, asking the million dollar question.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," he says in a deep, raspy voice.

"Yeah. Thanks for that," Dean says and then rears back and plunges the knife into his chest.

He looks down at it, protruding from his chest. He reaches and pulls it out with ease, throwing it aside.

Behind him, they see Bobby attack. Without looking he turns and put his fingers to Bobby's forehead. He drops to the ground.

Dean and Addy stare frozen at him. He looks to Dean.

"We need to talk, Dean. Alone," he begins advancing towards Addy on the last words. His hand outstretched to probably do to her the same thing he'd done to Bobby.

"Like hell you will," she says and throws out her hands. He goes flying into the opposite wall. He got up quickly, an impassive look on his face. He begins brushing dirt off his overcoat.

"I was warned you were a witch of a very powerful nature," he says and in the blink of an eye he's standing right back in front of them," I suppose you can listen to what I have to say considering the bond you two shared in hell."

He turns to Dean," I'm an Angel of the Lord."

Addy's jaw drops and she looks at Dean back to Castiel.

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing," Dean says.

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith," he says and lightning flashes. Shadowy, black wings appear on Castiel's back. They expand and in the blink of an eye they're gone.

"What kind of angel burns out a woman's eyes," Addy challenges.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, "he says.

"No shit," she says," Understatement. She's lying blind in the hospital now."

Castiel sighs," I am sorry."

She rolls her eyes, uncaring.

" What do you want anyway? Why did you raise me?" Dean asks.

He looks to Dean," Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."

He turns to Addy," Possibly both of you."

**No updates until I get a review! I'm feeling especially cruel today!Insert Evil Laughter.**


	3. Are You There God It's Me, Dean? Part 1

**Chapter 3**

**Check out my profile page if you want to see what Mason looks like.**

Addy's sitting on Bobby's couch watching the argument go back and forth between Sam and Dean. As expected, Dean wasn't buying Castiel was an angel. Sam was all for it. Although, she had guessed that too. She knew he prayed everyday for them.

"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?" Dean argues, still unbelieving. Addy didn't know how she felt about it. She was a part of a plan of Heaven. Possibly a plan of God. She was a witch, there wasn't much holy about it unless you were Light and she most certainly wasn't. Sam would argue she wasn't Dark either, but she knew better.

"Yeah. You just did, Dean," Sam replies and looks over at her," and so did Addy."

She'd been quite for some time now and looked between them at the mention of her name. They both looked at her expectantly.

"I mean it's possible," she says to Dean.

He throws up his hands," Not you too!"

"Whatever Castiel is, angel or not, he has major power. I could feel it and it wasn't anything that set me off as being bad," she reasons with a shrug.

"So you think he was an angel," Sam inquires.

She hasn't spoken much to him since he snuck off to the diner with Ruby and Sam's desperate for her to talk to him.

"Yeah," she says," I think her was."

"Addy come on," Dean says," You can't be serious. That crap about God has a job for us."

She looks up at him, her eyes are intense as she says," After all the evil we've seen, we can't believe that there is something good."

Sam watches as Addy and Dean stare into each other's eyes. He wonders if when she says we, she's excluding him.

"You three chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion," Bobby yells from his study," or do you want to come take a look at this?"

They walk in and Addy leans over Bobby's shoulder.

"I got stacks of lore, Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit," he explains, leafing through papers and laying them out.

"What else could do that?" Dean asks expectantly.

"Nothing," Bobby says," As far as I can tell angels are the only ones that got the mojo."

Addy and Sam glance at each other. Angel, it was his nickname for her now turned bittersweet.

"Dean," Sam says," this is good news."

Addy can tell he still hasn't changed his mind.

"How?" he asks, eyebrows raised.

"It's nothing but good stuff here, Dean," Addy says," I mean heaven, angels, God. Those are the good guys."

Dean rolls his eyes," Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?"

"At this point, Vegas money's on yeah," Bobby says and they all stare at him for a reaction.

"Okay, look. I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof," Sam says.

"He's right," Addy says," I mean come on Dean. We saw it with our own eyes. Castiel was no demon or anything else that can be hurt by any weapon we have. What more do you need than to have one in front of you."

"Okay so say he is an angel," Dean says," That angel pulled me out of the pit because God wanted it?"

"Yes," they all say at the same time.

"Why me?" Dean asks.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"I mean why does God give a crap about me," Dean says, sounding almost disappointed.

"You're not serious," Addy says and they all look at her," The Winchesters are hunting legends for a reason. You save people for a living and ask for nothing in return, why is it so hard to believe that God maybe appreciates it."

"Okay, I've saved a few people," Dean argues," figured it made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy."

"Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs," Sam says.

"What about Addy?" Dean says, diverting attention from himself.

"What about her?" Bobby asks.

"Castiel said she was part of God's mambo too," Dean says.

"He said maybe," Addy argues," the only reason he left me conscious was so I didn't kick his ass."

"Wait what?" Sam asks.

"Your girlfriend here took on an angel of the Lord," Dean says sarcastically.

Sam looks at her," Are you crazy? He could have killed you!"

She smirks," Would have liked to see him try."

"Addy," Bobby says," Sam's right. Taking on the Lord's soldiers. You sure you wanna go there?"

"I was defending myself," she says," and I probably say this at least once a day, but I can take care of myself."

Bobby sighs and then frowns," Should you even really be able to take on an angel?"

She shrugs," We really don't know much about them."

Bobby scoots his chair out and picks a heavy looking pile of books then sets them down with a loud bang.

"Then I guess you should start reading," Bobby says.

Dean sighs and then perks up, turning to Sam," You're getting me pie."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy taps her pen repeatedly on the desk, her earphones in and a song on. She wasn't listening to the song or reading the page. She was thinking about Sam. She had offered to go with him and was just about out the door before he turned to her.

_"Why don't you stay here and help Dean?" he says, standing between her and the door and she frowns._

_ "Why?" she asks, finally ready to break," Are you going to see Ruby?"_

_ He sighs," I don't know."_

_ "Why won't you let me help?" she asks in a soft voice," Let me help you."_

_ "Because the source of what I can do isn't good Addy," Sam says," I'm trying to turn it good, but I'm not sure. What if by association you turn Dark? I'll never forgive myself._

_ She's speechless. She can't decide if she's angry, worried, or upset._

_ He kisses her softly," I'll be back, Angel."_

_ With that, he left and even worse, left her standing there._

Suddenly, her earbuds are yanked out of her ears. Dean sits next to her and shoves them in his.

"Never took you for a heavy metal fan," he says and hands them back to her.

"I used to listen to it all the time," she says," back when the mind reading thing first started, I couldn't get up for days. Music was the only way I could tune it out enough. Heavy metal just happened to be the most effective at it."

He's quiet for a while as she stares at the book for a little longer.

"Are we ever going to talk about hell?" he finally asks.

"No," she says, not looking up from her book.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because I said no," she says, looking up at him," you can talk to me about hell if you want, but I won't talk to you about what I saw."

"Look Addy I know-"he begins, but she cuts him off.

"You know what Dean? What happened to you was way worse than what happened to me. I'm not going to bitch about it to you, because you've obviously got more crap going on."

He sighs," So that's it. You won't say anything to me about what I did?"

_"All you have to do, Dean," Azazeal says in his sickening voice," is become my protégé._

_ The fire burns underneath him, scorching his back and making the pain of the hooks plunged into his limbs that much more painful._

_ Dean screams as Azazeal pulls the hook through his shoulder, tearing the flesh clean through._

_ He looks defeated and Azazeal has that gleaming look that he's won._

_ "No, Dean," Addy screams," Don't do it! You're strong! You can resist!"_

_ "No," he rasps out._

_ Azazeal turns, rage shaking his body and then turns back to Dean with a dagger in hand. He throws it and it lands in his stomach. _

_ He screams in agony._

_ "Why won't you give in?" Azazeal screams and Dean turns his head to where Addy stands. She's always there, always his source of resisting temptation in this horrible place. She reminds him of Sam, of Bobby, of everything he was._

_ Azazeal frowns and turns and for the first time sees her. He smiles a wide grin._

_ "Go!" Dean screams and that's when she woke up sobbing in Sam's arms._

"You did what you had to do," she says," I can't blame you."

"Can't blame me," he repeats in almost a growl," I tortured people."

"You lasted thirty years," she says," that's more than anyone could have.

He shakes his head," Why do you always think I'm better than I am."

"Someone has to," she replies and Dean's staring at her so intensely that she turns away, back to her book.

"Thank you," he says and she looks back up with her eyebrows raised.

"Did the great Dean Winchester just thank me?"

He laughs," He did and for everything. From helping my brother when I was gone to being there in hell."

"I didn't really have a choice in hell, Dean."

"You could have just stood there and broke down, just watched, done nothing, but you didn't. You-"

"I told you to say no over and over again," she says, playing with the ring around her neck," and every time I woke up I regretted it."

"Why?"

She shrugs," Even now I can't decide which was worse. Watching Azazeal torture you or you becoming Azazeal."

As soon as she says that she regrets it. He recoils back as if struck.

"Dean I didn't-"

"No, it's okay," he says and lets out a bitter laugh," You're right."

Bobby comes in, "Got a hunter friend I need to check on a state over. We'll go as soon as Sam gets back."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Olivia?" Bobby calls out into the quite, dark house. They all file in, guns in hand.

As they round the corner, one by one they see Olivia, her body a bloody mess.

Without a word Bobby goes out of the room.

"Bobby," Dean calls out after him and notices the salt line along the doorways.

They begin scanning the room. Addy spies the EMF reader on the floor and picks it up carefully.

"Hey guys, I think I know what did this," she says, holding it up.

"A spirit," Dean says in disbelief.

"What spirit could do something like this?" Sam asks.

"I don't know," Addy says, staring at Olivia's mangled body," but whatever it was. It was angry."

Bobby walks back in, holding his cell phone.

"Bobby are you gonna be okay?" she asks.

"I called some hunters nearby," he says, ignoring her question and giving her the answer at the same time.

"We could use the help," Dean says.

"...except they ain't answering their phones either," he finishes.

They exchange looks, worry filling them. Whatever this was, it was going after hunters.

"Something's up," Sam says, reaching for Addy's hand and she lets him take it.

"All of you call every hunter you know," Bobby says," Get the warning out.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy sits in the backseat of the Impala, waiting for Dean to finish up her call so she can make hers.

He hangs up from his message with a hunter named, Jed and she dials the last number on her list.

With each ring he doesn't pick up, a bigger knot grows in her stomach. Finally, the answering machine turns on.

"It's Mason Alcott's other number so you know what to do," his voice says and then the beep signal for her to leave a message.

"Hey Mason it's- Kitty. Heads up something's going after hunters. We don't know what, but we think it's a vengeful spirit. Spread the word. Call me and let me know you're alright when you get this," she presses the end button and shuts her phone.

"Who's Mason?" Sam asks, nonchalantly but since she used the name Kitty he must know that he was someone close to her.

" Ex," she replies, noticing the visible tension in his shoulders," Don't worry Sasquatch he's not competition, but he doesn't live to far from Jed, can we check on him after this?"

"Sure, "Dean says," just out of curiosity how many exes do you have?"

"Two," she says defensively.

"Just two," Sam jokes," because after I met Peter I was kind of hoping there weren't any more."

"Believe in me Peter was a high school mistake," she says, hiding the pain well behind her sarcasm.

"So what was Mason?" Dean asks.

She shrugs, making it obvious she was done talking about this, but she knew exactly what Mason was. He was to her back then what Sam was to her now. No way was she going to tell them that. Mason was no Peter, but he had betrayed her in a way that was unforgiveable.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They enter Jed's house and the smell of blood is thick in the air. Addy knows before she sees Jed's disemboweled body that whatever was going after her kind had been here already.

Blood, glass, and rock salt are everywhere, a gun next to what was left of him.

Sam's completely still as takes it in.

"Sam, are you okay?" Addy asks.

He nods slowly and feels her hand slowly pulling him away. He complies and they go back outside, away from the body. He leans against a pillar on the porch, trying to catch his breath.

Dean takes out his cell phone and begins talking to Bobby, but he can barely make out what he's saying.

"Sam," Addy says softly, cupping his face to lean his face to hers," tell me what's wrong."

"This thing is after hunters, Addy," he says softly," What if it comes after us?"

"We'll be ready," she says, giving him courage in that way that only she could.

He puts his hand against hers on his neck," I know you're not exactly happy with me right now, but I love you and I can't lose you too right now, Angel."

She places a soft kiss against his lips," I know, Sam. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. It's gonna be okay."

The familiar roar of an engine stops them all. Addy knows the truck that's pulling in next to the Impala anywhere. She knows the driver even better. He steps out in his ratty jeans and black t-shirt and a four years ago it would have made her heart beat faster with desire, but now it made her feel nervous. He stops at the edge of the porch, looking up at the three of them. None of them says a word.

"I take it from the looks on your faces I don't want to go in there," Mason says, breaking the silence.

"No, man, you don't," Dean says walking down the steps and sticks out his hand," Dean Winchester, my brother Sam, that's Adrian Turner and you are?"

Mason takes it, but he's staring at Addy," Mason Alcott, I know Adrian already."

"I take it you got my massage," she says, standing closer to Sam.

"Yeah, I did," he says," I was gonna call you as soon as I checked up on Jed. I called him to warn hi, but he wasn't answering. Thought I'd check up on him. Guess I know why now. How bad is it?"

"Not much left of him," Sam replies in a sympathetically.

"Damn it," he says, running his hands over his face," Where you guys heading?"

"Back to Bobby Singer's place," Dean replies.

"Mind if I tag along?" he asks, his eyes back on Addy," Would be nice to have some company right now?"

"Sure," she says, descending the stairs," We have a better chance of surviving whatever the hell this is with more of us for it to fight."

She moves right past him without even a glance and walks to the Impala.

Sam begins to follow after her, Mason stops him.

"Just so you know she was my girl first and I won't stop going after her," he says with a straight face," Nothing personal."

"Anything having to do with her makes it personal for me," he says, matching his tone, "Go ahead and try, but I know her and if I don't kick your ass for it, she will."

He nods," Fair enough, man. Game on."

He walks away to his beat up Chevy and he notices the wink he gives Addy as he passes.

"What a douche bag," Dean says, standing next to Sam who's staring at Addy. Her face is blank, which means there's more to this than she's telling.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam pulls into the gas station, Mason following behind him in his truck. He's not sure how he feels about Addy's ex just yet. In all honesty, if the roles were reversed he would of said the said the same thing to Mason because she had that effect on him. Apparently, that effect wasn't just on him.

He exited the Impala, both Addy and Dean asleep. Mason pulled into the pump behind him and they both filler their cars without any words exchanged.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom," Sam says and walks off.

**SUPERNATURAL**

___Fire, burning, blood, Dean!_

Addy opens her eyes and takes a deep breath. She sees Dean leaning his head on the passenger seat window, snoring lightly.

The over head lights of the gas station blaze in through the window. She sits up and smoothes down her ruffled hair. She sees Mason leaning against his Chevy through the rear window and opens the door, stepping out into the warm fall air.

"Where'd Sam go?" she calls to Mason.

"Bathroom," he answers, looking her up and down briefly.

She walks over to him and leans on the truck next to him, crossing her arms.

"What did you say to Sam earlier?" she asks, narrowing her eyes.

"Just what you already know" he replies with a smirk," that I'm not giving up on you."

"You can chase after me all you want," she says through gritted teeth," but I won't care. Just make sure you leave Sam out of it."

"Are you really going to tell me that it's forever over between us," he says with a playful pout.

"After what you did to Rose," she says, and takes pleasure in the way his face falls," I'm surprised I haven't killed you yet."

"Kitty I'm-"he begins, but she cuts him off.

"It's Adrian to you," she says and opens her mouth to say something else but she notices the chill in the air and when she lets out a puff of breath she can see the mist.

"Sam," she says, her eyes widening and grabs a rock salt gun from the trunk of the Impala before running off, Mason behind her.

She kicks open the men's restroom door and sees Sam on the ground. She looks up to see Henriksen and doesn't think twice when she raises her gun and fires into his chest. He disappears and she runs to his side to make sure he's okay.


	4. Are You There God It's Me, Dean? Part 2

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks for the review, RosePotter123, glad I've got you obsessed since it is kind of the idea.**

Sam sits in the back of the Impala with Addy as she turns her head around in his hands. Mason followed behind them, but she obviously wasn't thinking of him right now as she frantically checked him for more injuries.

"Are you sure you're alright," she says and Sam thinks how cute she is when she's worried about him.

"I'm fine," he says for the third time.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" she asks urgently, shoving four fingers up.

"Four," he says, and grabs her hand in his," I'm fine, Addy."

She sighs," Okay."

"Come on Bobby pick up!" Dean yells at his phone and shoves it back into his pocket.

"He's still not answering?" Sam asks.

"No," Dean replies," So it was Henriksen?"

"Yeah," Sam says simply.

"Why did he attack you?"Addy asks," What did he want?"

"Revenge, 'cause I got him killed," Sam says and she holds his hand tighter.

"It was not your fault," she says definitely, daring him to tell her otherwise.

"Addy's right Sam," Dean says, looking at him from the rearview mirror," Besides, whatever the hell is going on it's happening to us. I can't get a hold of Bobby and if you're not thinking answers don't think."

**SUPERNATURAL**

They had split up when they arrived. Addy and Dean searched the house while Sam and Mason searched the junkyard.

They made their way upstairs, Dean in front of her, Addy covering his back. As they stalked through the hall, a door slammed and opened. Dean and Addy exchanged a look before going on either sides of the doorway. He nods to her and she steps inside, just as Dean's about to follow her, the door slams shut behind her. The room was empty except for stacks of Bobby's books on the ground.

"Addy!" Dean calls out, tugging on the knob fiercely.

"Dean!" she calls out from the other side of the door.

The room suddenly becomes cold and she can see her breath. She hears Dean say something, but it's not loud enough to make out.

She turns slowly, keeping her back against the door and her gun in hand. She freezes when she's who's come for her.

"Hey Ads," she says," Long time no see."

_Rose, the only friend who'd ever truly accepted her in Telma was currently tied to a chair, her eyes black and a sickening smile on her face. Her usually bouncy brunette hair was limp and string, her skin pale, her green eye completely gone from her._

_ Mason threw a vile of holy water on her and she screamed out in pain._

_ "What's the matter Adriana?" the demon growls in her friend's voice," Is it too much for you? I know where you are, you've finally been found and now we're all gonna come for you. You can't hide from the Dark anymore."_

_ "Shut up bitch," Mason said and grabbed her by her hair, pressing a knife to her throat._

_ "Mason," she screams and pulls him away from her and into the other room._

_ "What the hell Kitty?" he yells," What are you doing?"_

_ "She's my best friend," Addy yells back at him," that demon is the only thing keeping her alive."_

_ The demon had earlier taken a shot to the stomach by Mason before they knew who it was._

_ "She's going to tell others where you are Kitty," Mason growls," If they know they'll come after you."_

_ "Then let them come," she yells back," as long as she's in there I won't let you hurt her."_

_ "I thought you might see it my way, baby," he says and she doesn't notice him taking out a vile of anesthetic to inject her with," but I can't let you get hurt. I love you and I'm just trying to protect you. If that means taking out this demon and killing her than fine. So be it."_

_ "Like hell you-"she doesn't finish because he jammed the syringe into her neck and slowly she crumples to the ground unconscious. He lies her down and tenderly kisses her forehead, hoping she'll forgive him when she wakes up._

"Rose," Addy whispers.

Rose smiles," Yeah, it's me."

"How are you here?" Addy asks," I burned your body."

"I know,' she says, taking a step closer to her," Thanks for that. It was the least you could do after you let him kill me."

"Rose I couldn't-"Addy begins, holding back tears.

"Stop him," Rose growls, her smile gone replaced with a sneer," You let your psycho boyfriend kill me."

"Rose I'm sorry," she whispers," I tried to stop him."

"You should of tried harder!" she yells and lunges at her, grabbing her by the neck. Addy gasps for breath as she slowly picks her up off the ground.

"I was the only one who treated you like you were normal and you let me die," she yells, squeezing harder and she claws at the hand around her neck.

"I'm sorry," she coughs out.

"You will be," she growls and throws her to the other side of the room. She hits the wall and slides down to the ground, her gun gone. Rose begins stalking towards her and she spies a nail in the corner of the room, praying to God it's iron. Slowly, she inches towards it, making it look like she's retreating from her.

"I was awake the whole time," she yells inching closer and closer," I watched him kill me. It was so painful!"

"Rose, please," Addy says, tears flowing," You know I tried."

"Not hard enough!" she screams and Addy feels the nail in the palm of her hand. She closes her fingers around it and lunges at her. She disappears and she runs for the door, flinging it open. Dean is on the ground at the end of the hallway, the chandelier shattered in front of her.

"It was iron," Dean says, getting up.

"Nice, Winchester," she says with a smirk.

"Addy!" Dean screams," Behind you."

She turns to nothing but the window and then turns back to Dean to see Rose right in front of her.

"Let's see how you like being broken," Rose growls, grabs her by the collar, and pushes her back.

"Addy no!" she hears Dean yell, then the glass shattering, and she thinks she screams, but it happens so fast she can't remember.

Next thing she know she hits the ground, hard. There's a white hot searing pain, she hears her name being called out in muffled voices and everything fades to nothing.

**SUPERNATURAL **

Sam stares at Addy on the cot in the panic room. Carefully, he smoothed down a stray strand of her curly locks and picked a piece of glass from her jeans. Her head lolled to one side, away from him. Her eyelids were dark with the shadow of death. With her death, came his. She was his everything. What do you do when you're everything is gone?

If he squinted hard enough and turned his head a certain way he could swear she was just sleeping.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and he doesn't even turn to look.

"Sammy," he hears Dean say.

"She's gone," he manages to choke out.

Mason stands in the corner. Like Sam, he hadn't moved since he got here.

"Sam come on," Bobby says, half heartedly searching through a book," There's no use sitting here. You have to keep fighting. That's what she would have wanted."

"Don't say that," he chokes out, the tears finally falling," Don't talk in the past tense. She can't be gone. She can't be. She's healing herself."

"She's gone," Mason speaks up," and it's my fault."

Sam looks up at him, rising.

"What the hell do you mean?" he growls.

"The girl who pushed her through the window," Mason says bitterly," You said Kitty called her Rose."

"Yeah," Dean replies, watching Sam closely.

"I killed Rose," Mason confesses," She was Kitty's friend and I killed her. She was possessed and she was gonna tell all the demons where to find her. I had to kill her or Kitty would be gone."

Sam was shaking with anger before he lunged at Mason, grabbing him by the collar and pushing him against the wall.

"She's gone because of you!" he yells.

Mason pushes him off," Don't you think I know that! I loved her too! You're not the only one that did. Kitty meant everything to me."

"Her name was Addy!" Sam yells and begins to lunge at him again.

Bobby got up and stood between the two.

"Stop it the both of you!" he yells out in a voice no one had ever heard him use, except Dean when he'd told him he made a deal for Sam's life," Do you think she would want this? Do you think she'd be happy to see you two go at each other? Hell no! She'd kick both your asses herself and tell you to get back to work. She's gone, dead! Alright! So make it so her death wasn't for nothing ya idjits."

He's crying now and he points at Addy's body, pulling it together enough to say in a defeated voice," Don't make it so my girl died for nothing."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Found it!" Bobby yells," That symbol you saw is the Mark of the Witness."

"Bobby you can't be serious," Mason says eyes wide.

"What?" Dean asks, looking between them.

"Think about it," Bobby tells him," Rose was Addy's friend. She couldn't of saved her. If this were really and truly just Rose, she wouldn't of- you know."

They all look at Addy's body, now covered by a blanket. Sam was still sitting next to it. Unmoving. Bobby's inspirational speech had done nothing for him.

"You said mark of the witness," Dean says, tearing his eyes away from his brother," Witness to what exactly?"

"The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts - they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them... on purpose," Bobby explains.

"It's an ancient prophecy," Mason adds," A sign."

"Of what?" Dean asks, looking between the two.

Bobby and Mason look at each other and say," The Apocalypse."

"Son of a bitch," Dean says," You're not serious. You mean like the four horsemen, pestilence, five dollars a gallon gas apocalypse?"

"The very one," Bobby says somberly.

"Sammy come on," Dean says, walking over to his brother," I need you now. The world's ending."

"Then let it end," he says simply.

"You know your brother said the same thing to me when you died, Sam," Bobby says," And then he went and made a damn demon deal to bring you back!"

"So what if I did," Sam replies, matching his voice for Bobby's.

"Then how do you think she'll feel, huh?" Bobby asks," You just spent the last year knowing the answer to that question and you really want to put her through that, ya idjit?"

Sam hangs his head," No, but I at least want a shot at Rose. Controlled witness or not, she took Addy away from me."

"I've got a spell that can send 'em to rest, but we gotta go out there and face all of 'em," Bobby says," You boys up for it."

Mason, Dean, and Sam all look at the cot then back at Bobby.

"Let's go," they say.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They prepare to leave the panic room. Each of them loading rock salt rounds into their guns.

"Cover each other. And aim careful. Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you," Bobby instructs, looking at each of them and then at the cot," We're all doing this for her."

They nod in agreement and Mason opens the door, each of them filing out.

**SUPERNATURAL **

Sam pulls the red box from the cupboard, turning to take it back to Bobby, but he stops when he sees her in front of him.

Addy stands there a loving smile on her face. He rushes to scramble away from her. She looks like she did a few hours ago. Brown eyes, perfect soft chocolate skin, long, unruly curly black hair, jeans and a flannel shirt with combat boots. It was her, his Angel, only he sees the witness mark on her wrist.

"Addy, I'm sorry," Sam says desperately," I'm sorry!"

He blinks and reappears in front of him. She presses a finger to his lips and shushes him. He feels her touch on him, the touch he thought he'd never have again.

"We can be together," she whispers.

"I know. I'm gonna get you back," he says," I promise."

She shakes her head," Not like that. You have to come to me."

He lets her words sink in," You know I can't do that."

"After everything I've done for you," she says, on the verge of tears," All I want is for you to do this one thing for me and we can be together forever. No more problems, just you and me."

"Addy I can't," he whispers and she takes a few steps back from him.

She smiles wide," Then I'll do it for you. "

He shoots at her and runs down the stairs. He sees Dean on the floor in the kitchen, Henriksen standing over him.

He shoots and rushes over to his brother.

"You all right?" he asks, knowing the obvious answer.

"No," he replies," You?"

"No," Sam says and helps him up.

They run to the library to give Bobby and Mason the ingredients. Mason is shooting whatever appears covering Bobby. Rose appears behind him and shoves him forward.

"You killed me!" she screeches and Sam shoots her.

"Thanks," Mason says, getting up.

"Oh look all my boys in one place," Addy says, appearing in the middle of the room," You're making this too easy."

Bobby stops his chanting and turns to look at her, a look of shock on his face. No one shoots her down, instead all of them stare.

"What," she says with a pout," I'm not good enough to kill a second time."

Bobby resumes his chanting more furiously now as Dean shoos Addy and she disappears.

Meg, then Henriksen, then Ronald, then Rose, all of them coming at them one by one.

"Bobby come on!" Dean yells as they all disappear.

Addy appears," Boo!"

Sam fires, but she disappears before it hits her.

They converge in a circle in the middle, but then are thrown apart by force. Each of them in a corner of the room. Addy appears in the middle and twirls her finger in the air. Their guns all fly out of their hands and out of reach.

"Bobby!" Mason yells," Pick up the pace."

"You know I can't decide which one of you to kill first," she says, slowly turning in a circle and pausing in front of Sam, "I think I'll start with you and leave my friends for the rest of you."

Just as she says friends, Meg, Henriksen, Ronald, and Rose all appear.

Addy kneels in front of him and Sam tears his eyes away from the ghost stalking towards his brother and Mason.

"You killed me, Sam," she says," I'm dead because of you."

"Addy I love you!" he screams over the wind," this isn't you!"

She smiles," Maybe, maybe not, but I love it. Wanna know how I died. When I landed, my heart ruptured. So in a way you broke my heart, Sam. Now I'm gonna break yours."

She thrust her hand into his chest as she stares into his eyes, a smile on her face, but sadness in her eyes.

"You know now I know everything, Sam," she growls," you and Ruby are doing a lot more than training, aren't you? In fact, you're doing her. You're cheating on me with a demon… and demon blood, really Sasquatch?"

Suddenly, Addy and the rest of them disappear, leaving all of them huddled in corners. Sam's gasping for breath in between his tears.

She was gone now and she didn't take him with her.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean stared at Addy's body. Everyone was asleep, even Sam. Mason was staying until tomorrow when they were sure to bury her if Sam would let them even do that. A hunter's burning was out of the question since Sam was sure as hell going to try to bring her back.

He stood in the doorway, just like he'd done when Sam died. She was even laid in the same room as Sam had been lying.

He couldn't believe he's gotten the love of his brother's life killed.

"Excellent job with the witnesses," he hears a familiar voice say and he turns to see Castiel behind him.

"Excellent job," he repeats in harsh whisper, shaking with rage," Addy's dead."

"No matter," he says," I will fix her soon."

"You can fix that?" Dean asks, hopeful.

"Yes," he replies, matter of factly," She is very prominent in our plans as well as your life Dean."

"My life," Dean says," She's my friend."

Castiel nods," Yet you have newfound feeling for her."

Dean looks away and changes the subject," Just fix her."

Castiel disappears and reappears in front of Addy's body. He touches his fingers to her forehead and her eyes flutter open.

"Your sacrifice was very noble Adriana," Castiel says and she sits up slowly, looking around the room. She spies Dean.

"Addy," he says and comes over to her.

She blinks and rubs her eyes as if she'd been sleeping, her eyes widen in realization," I died."

"Yes you did," Castiel says," and I have risen you."

She nods at him slowly," Thank you."

"Do not thank me for what is earned. You are considered very honorable, Adriana," he says and helps her to her feet.

"What happened?" she asks Dean.

"Big things afoot," Castiel explains," The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals being broken by Lilith."

"Of the Apocalypse," Addy says," What the hell did I miss?"

"A lot," Dean replies.

"Why is Lilith breaking seals?" Addy asks," For fun."

"Although Lilith does possess a certain sense of humor," he begins and Addy couldn't agree more," You think of the seals as locks on a door."

"What happens when the last one opens?" Dean asks, all of them dreading the answer.

Castiel sighs," Lucifer walks free."

"Oh my God," Addy says," You can't really mean the Lucifer. Like dragon, destroyer, hell ruler, Lucifer?"

Castiel nods," Correct."

"No," Dean says, rejecting the obvious once again," There's no such thing."

"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?" Castiel tries to reason with him.

"To stop Lucifer," Addy says under her breath.

"Well... bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice," Dean mocks and Addy hits him on the shoulder when Castiel's look darkens.

"We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in, "and with that he disappears leaving them alone.

Addy looks from where Castiel was standing to Dean," He's not wrong you know."

"You know Sam's probably having nightmares about you right now," Dean says," You're funerals tomorrow, go lighten the mood."

She smiles," Sam, where is he?"

"Living room," she watches as she runs off.

God, Angels, Apocalypse, the Devil. What was going on and how could he stop it?

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy stands over Sam on the couch and shakes him lightly. Mason is asleep on the floor nearby, but she didn't care.

"Sam," she says and he stirs awake. He sees her and his eyes widen.

"Am I dreaming?" he asks, running his hand along her face softly.

She shakes her head," No, sorry, Sasquatch you can't get rid of me that easily."

He sits up and pulls her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her completely, he pulls her into a kiss that shows exactly how much he missed her. She kisses him back with equal need and falls into his lap.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Sam says, his forehead touching with hers.

"Never," she whispers, "never again."

**SUPERNATURAL**

_"So an angel came and raised you from the dead last night?" Mason asks, throwing his last duffel in the back of his truck._

_ "Yup," she replies as she leans in front of._

_ He smirks," Not even death can stop you, you are so badass."_

_ She smiles," Thanks, now go."_

_ He hops in and rolls his window down," No more dying on me okay. I can't take it."_

_ "Okay," she says playfully._

_ "No really Kitty, I can't take it," he rolls up his window and pulls away_.

Addy sits in Sam's lap on the couch. They were locked in a make out session that had been going on for a better part of ten minutes. She pulls away for air and Sam attacks her neck, making her laugh.

"I should die more often," she jokes.

"No," he says," You shouldn't."

She laughs and then sobers," Was I one of the witnesses?"

Sam looks up at her," Yes, but I won't tell you what happened."

She nods," I just wanted to know that."

"Good," he says and attacks her lips again.

"Okay you two idjits," Bobby yells from the kitchen," I'm not runnin' a motel here. If you wanna do that kind of business you better take it elsewhere 'cause that ain't happening in this house."

Addy sighs and stands up, but Sam pulls her back down to him.

"There's a motel a few minutes from here," he says with a mischievous smile.

"We'll be back in a few hours," she calls out before picks her up bridal style and they're out the door.

**Review people. I love to know what you think. Am I making it more interesting for you guys? Let me know. **


	5. Metamorphosis Part One

**Chapter 5**

**Hey everyone! I feel like I'm off to a good start on the sequel. I just wanted to thank all the readers from Giving Love a Bad Name who came back for more. I really and truly appreciate your loyalty. **

Sam looks at Addy, tossing and turning in the bed he had previously occupied and Dean sleeping soundly and then heads out the door.

He spies Ruby, waiting for him a few doors down.

"How's Addy?" Ruby asks," Dying is a bitch on your mental health."

"She's fine," Sam replies," but she died and I almost lost her. If I'm gonna protect her, I have to step up my game."

Ruby smiles," Glad you see it my way."

**SUPERNATURAL**

_She's falling in black nothingness, the wind whipping around her. She's screaming, but no one hears. She just keeps falling and falling. Then she hits the ground. _

Addy wakes up in her bed, gasping. She sits straight up and frantically looks around the room. No Rose, no windows, no falls. She was alive and…alone.

Both Dean and Sam were gone. She got out of bed, scanning the room for a note. Finding none, she stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door although she was the only one who could hear it.

More and more often she found herself waking up alone. It was pissing her off. What was Sam doing? The ring he'd given her hung from her neck in the mirror. The bathroom light was off, so she stared into the darkness that she hadn't felt up until recently.

"In this together my ass," she mumbles under her breath, but she knew it wasn't Sam she was mad at. It was herself. How could she not stop him? She should have found out more. She should have followed him when he went out with Ruby. Better yet she should have just sent her back to hell. Being almost completely ignorant about you're his abilities and what he could do was doing her no favors.

She pulls herself out of her thoughts long enough to hear muffled voices coming from the room. She presses her ear against the door and puts her hand to her side where she had fallen asleep with her knife in her jeans pocket.

"Where's Sam?" that was Dean's voice. When did he get back and who was he talking to?

"We know what Azazeal did to your brother," she hears the now familiar voice of Castiel says, "What we don't know is why – what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up. "

Azazeal? Sam had told her that name before. It was the name of the demon that gave him the power he had.

"Adriana," Castiel's voice calls," I know you're listening and you might want to go with Dean on this journey."

She opens the door and steps out, looking from Dean to Castiel," What's going on?"

"Where's Sam?" Dean asks.

"425 Waterman," he says and both of them grab their leather jackets, Dean picks up the keys to the Impala," You brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean, and we're not sure where it leads. So stop it. Or we will. "

With that he disappears with a flutter of wings and their heading out the door, no words exchanged.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean's driving furiously down the road and any other day she would have yelled at him to slow down, but this was not any other day.

"What do you know about this?" Dean asks, his voice deep with anger, not taking his eyes on the road.

She sighs," That thing he can do. The power that demon, Azazeal gave to him, he's been using it."

"And you didn't think you should stop him!" Dean yells at her without looking.

"Don't you think I tried!" she yells back furiously, letting out all her anger," I told him to stop, but your brother has more of you in him than you think Dean! You Winchesters get these ideas in your head and it takes a two ton wrecking ball to stop you! I tried everything to stop him. I even threatened to leave him once but he knew I couldn't because I promised you I wouldn't!"

"So what you just let him go Dark like you!" Dean yells and as soon as the words leave his mouth he regrets it. He slams on the breaks and stops the car to turn to her. He can see her shaking with rage in the passenger seat.

"Addy I didn't mean that," he says carefully.

"For months I watched him be the living dead," she says, her voice emotionless, conveying all her feelings through her gaze," When you came back he had just started to look like a semblance of the Sam I love. He was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. So don't tell me what I did wrong, Dean, because if it weren't for me your brother would be long gone. You weren't there for him, but I was . I don't know what he's doing and I don't get why he's still doing it, but I care too. I blame myself for it already. I'm losing him and I'm standing around like a helpless love sick puppy because I don't know what to do."

"Addy-"he begins, but she turns away from him.

"Just drive, Dean," she says in a broken voice and he listens.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy watches with Dean behind her from a window, wide eyed as Sam pulls the demon from its host with his mind. She watches Sam and Ruby converse as Sam helps the formerly possessed man up from his chair.

Dean moves past her and she holds him back. He shoots her a look and she slowly moves her arm down, noticing the pure rage in his eyes. They begin walking towards the door that separates them and Dean opens it, obviously enjoying the look of shock on both their faces when they see her and Dean.

"So... Anything you wanna tell me, Sam?" he asks, moving past her and she blocks the doorway, staring Ruby down. H stalks around his brother menacingly.

"Dean, hold on, okay? Just let me-"Sam begins, but Dean cuts him off.

"You gonna say, "let me explain"? You're gonna explain this? How about this? Why don't you start with who she is, and what the hell is she doing here?" he says, looking from Sam to staring murderously to Ruby.

The bitch is smiling as she says," It's good to see you again, Dean. You too, Addy."

"The feeling is not mutual," she says, her face unreadable.

"Ruby?" Dean asks and she smiles again. Dean turns to Sam, slowly.

"That's Ruby," he states and Sam nods. Without warning, he turns around and pins her to the wall, her knife at her throat.

"Don't!" Sam yells.

They struggle for the knife and Ruby gets the upper hand, turning him so her hand is tight around his throat.

"Ruby, stop!" Sam yells, but Addy takes action.

She stares at the back of Ruby's head, willing her to feel pain. Her grasp on Dean begins to quiver and she lets him go, crumpling to the ground and gasping for air. Addy stands a few feet from her, rigidly still as she takes out all her anger on Ruby. She coughs and blood spurts from her mouth.

"Addy stop!" Sam screams at her, shaking her out of her trance and it ends involuntarily. She yanks her arm from Sam's hand as Ruby rises, breathless.

"Addy," she begins, wiping the blood from her mouth," If I didn't know any better I'd say you were going Dark on us."

"Sam may have stopped me this time," she says barely above a whisper, bending over to Ruby who's still doubled over in pain," but come at me or Dean again and I will end you."

Ruby looks her in the eye," Noted."

"Addy," Sam begins and she turns to him.

Without a word, she whispers one thought into his head.

_"You lied to me."_

She stalks past him and out the door

"Addy!" he calls out, but can't follow her because he still has the injured man leaning on his shoulder.

Dean shoots Sam a look and runs after her. Sam watches as the two most important people in his life run from him.

**SUPERNATURAL **

Addy sits in the Denny's she had walked aimlessly to about an hour ago. She had ordered just a basket of fries and some water, but they were both untouched. She was thinking too hard. She just needed to stop thinking.

Just when she was about to accomplish that, Sam slid in the booth opposite her.

Neither of them says a word as she finally takes a sip of her untouched water.

"We've got a case," Sam says.

She nods, picking up a fry.

"Please say something," he begs.

Something," she says with a smile and knows it's immature, but she doesn't really care. Emotional wasn't really her strong suit.

Sam sighs," Not what I meant."

"I know what you mean," she says, picking up a fry and popping it in her mouth," but I really don't have something to say."

"I know you, Angel," he says," You always have something to say."

"Very true," she agrees," but for once I guess the answer is almost simple. I asked you to stop, you lied and said you did, I caught you and now I'm pissed. "

"Okay so talk to me," he says.

"I just did," she says.

She stares him down, chomping on a soggy French fry.

"So that's it?" he asks," You're just mad at me, not gonna leave, not gonna kick my ass."

"Pretty much," she answers with a shrug," Did you want me to be?"

"No," he answers quickly," I just thought you'd be angrier, more upset."

"I am," she answers simple, taking another drink of water.

"Then why aren't you-"he begins, but she stops him.

"Because obviously my opinion doesn't matter to you," she says and before he can respond she continues," Nothing I say or do will make you stop so why try?"

"You know that's not true."

"So if I ask you to stop right now, never exorcise a demon with your mind again, and never see Ruby again," she begins and pauses as if for suspense," Will you do it?"

"I don't understand why you won't let me do this," Sam says," I'm helping people, saving them."

"Didn't think so, "she leans towards him, all the rage she held in her eyes," and because whether you want to face it or not, what you can do came from hell. Hell, as in the source of everything evil. "

"But I'm using it for good," he argues.

"Now you are," she says," but I've seen this before. You slip further and further into it until right and wrong are the same thing and while you may not be going Dark in a literal sense, Sam, you are slipping. "

He doesn't reply, knowing she was right, but she didn't know how right she was.

"That's what I thought," she says, getting up and leaving money on the table, she bends over in front of Sam, whispering in his ear," I've lost enough people to darkness, Sam, so I know it when I see it and I see it in you. "

And with that she walks away.


	6. Metamorphosis Part Two

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy stares wide eyed as Jack Montgomery, the man this hunter, Travis, had tipped them on, wolfs down raw meat from his refrigerator.

She shoves the binoculars to Sam, not wanting to watch anymore.

"Okay so I guess that qualifies as weird," Sam says.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy enters the motel room, Sam and Dean behind her, sensing something is off and aims her gun in the corner of the room.

Sam flips on the light and she sees a man, about Bobby's age, sitting in one the chairs, a beer in hand.

"Wow Darlin," he exclaims," Lower the gun. I ain't hear to hurt ya."

"Travis," Sam exclaims, approaching the older hunter. Both Sam and Dean have smiles on their faces as they go to hug him and she lowers her gun, tucking it back into her pants.

"See, Sam. Told you we should have hid the beer," Dean says.

"Smartass," he says, embracing him and then Sam.

He pulls away from Sam," Man, you got tall, kid."

They laugh and Addy observes them. She knew what it felt like to see someone you cared about in this business is still alive.

"How long has it been?" Travis asks, looking both of them over.

"Ah, gotta be 10 years," Sam says.

"You still a... Oh, what was it... a mathlete?" Travis asks and Addy can't help but snort a laugh.

Travis turns to her," And who might you be little lady?"

She holds out her hand," Adrian."

He takes it," Nice to meet you, Darlin."

"How about you just call me Adrian," she says dropping her hand back to her side.

He laughs and turns to Sam," I like her. Woman with some fire. "

"You have no idea," Sam replies and her lips twitch in a smile.

"I think you and I are gonna get along just fine Darlin," he says and winks at her.

She laughs sarcastically," Don't count on it."

Her threat is lost on him and he turns to Dean as she sits on the bed," Been too long, boys. I mean, look at you. Grown men. John would have been damn proud of you. Sticking together like this."

They all know it's the long time for those words and she watches as both his and Sam's smiles fall just a little.

"Yeah, we're as thick as thieves," Dean says and turns to Sam," Nothing more important than family."

The words sounded meaningful, but Addy heard the spite behind them. This was definitely something they were going to have to work through, all of them.

"Sorry I'm late for the dance," Travis says, sitting back down and Sam sits next to her, Dean on the other bed.

"Thanks for helping out an old man. I'm a little, uh, shorthanded," he says and holds up his right arm, covered in a cast," So, you track down Montgomery?"

"Yeah, we found him at his home," Sam answers.

"With a real taste for uncooked meal," she says, bile rising in her throat just thinking about it.

"That's him alright," Travis says, almost sounding regretful," Boys, we got a rougarou on our hands."

"A rougarou?" Dean repeats," Is that made up? That sounds made up."

"Oh they sure as hell are not," Addy says.

"You take one down before?" Travis asks her.

"Yeah," she says," About two years ago."

Sam does the math in his head. Two years ago, she wasn't hunting with her Dad and she had just broken up with Mason. She took it down alone and from the sounds of it that couldn't have been easy. Sometimes her forgets just how strong she was and more importantly how she protected him more than the other way around.

"They're mean, nasty little suckers. Rotted teeth, wormy skin, the works," he says and Addy nods in agreement," but most of all they're hungry."

"For what?" Dean asks.

"Humans," Addy answers, turning to him," human flesh."

"Hunger grows in," Travis continues," 'till they can't fight it. Till they got to take themselves a big, juicy chomp, and then it happens."

"What happens?" Sam asks.

"They transform completely and fast. One bite's all it takes. Eyes, teeth, skin; all turns. No going back either. They feed once, they're a monster forever. And our man Jack's headed there on a bullet train."

"How'd you find him?" Addy asks, suspicious," as far as I can tell he's still normal. Well as normal as eating raw meat gets, but if you hadn't seen that there'd be no red flags."

"It runs in the family," he answers regretfully.

"Killed his daddy back in '78. Son of a bitch mangled 8 bodies before I put him down. Guy used to be a dentist. Cadillac, trophy wife... Little did I know, pregnant trophy wife. She put the boy up for adoption. By the time I found out, he was long gone, lost in the system," he says, finishing the sad story.

"And you couldn't find him until now," Addy says, still skeptical.

"I'm not sure I wanted to," he sighs and takes a swig of his beer, "The idea of hunting down some poor kid... I don't think I'd have the heart. No. I wanted to wait, make damn sure I had the right man. Apparently, I do."

Addy frowns," You don't mean-"

"We gotta put him down," he says before she can finish.

"But he hasn't hurt anyone," Addy argues, "We can't just go after an innocent man."

"So you wanna wait until he's killed someone just to make sure," he counters and she looks to Sam and Dean for help, neither of them say anything.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam and Travis had just basically had it out. Words unspoken, she knew he was on her side about not killing Jack. She followed after him after he had left the motel room.

"Sam," she calls out, running to catch up with him.

He turns, almost surprised to see her there.

"Hey," he says when she gets close enough," What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she asks with a shrug.

"I don't know," he replies with a smile and she rolls her eyes.

"Well neither do I so stop talking," she says and he takes her hand. She shoots him the stink eye, but other than that she makes no move to get away from him.

They walk in silence for awhile.

"I guess this means we're okay," he says.

"Not right now," she answers," but we will be."

"Promise?" he asks.

She pulls out her ring from underneath her shirt, lays it flat in her palm, and with a small smile says" Promise."

**SUPERNATURAL**

They drive down the road on their way to Jack Montgomery's house to talk to him. She has her earbuds in, heavy metal as usual, eyes closed as she relaxes.

She doesn't open her eyes until she feels the car pull to a stop and the door slam. She sees Sam outside the car and Dean getting out and again, as usual, she's missed something.

"What now," she mumbles under her breath and getting out as well.

"You want to know why I've been lying to you, Dean. Because of crap like this," Sam yells at his brother and she knows she most definitely missed something. She doesn't stop them, because she knows them having it out is the only way to get them back to normal.

"Like what?" Dean challenges.

"The way you talk to me, the way you look at me like I'm a freak!"he yells at him and Addy knows how he feels.

"I do not," Dean argues.

"You know, or even worse, like I'm an idiot!" he says, ignoring him and pacing angrily back and forth," Like I don't know the difference between right and wrong!"

"Do you know the difference, Sam? I mean, you've been kind of strolling a dark road lately and you say I have no idea what you're going though so please enlighten me Sam," he says harshly.

"I've got demon blood in me, Dean! This disease pumping through my veins, and I can't ever rip it out or scrub it clean! I'm a whole new level of freak! And I'm just trying to take this - this curse... and make something good out of it. Because I have to," Sam finishes.

"Is that what you think?" Addy asks," That you're a freak, a disease, a curse and you have to fix it somehow."

They both look at her, surprised she's said anything. Even she didn't mean the words to come out of her mouth.

Her eyes are blazing as he answers," Yes."

She nods her head, pursing her lips," You know what I don't get."

Sam frowns, not daring to answer.

"It's why you're doing this," she says," You have a choice. You don't have to use your abilities. I just don't understand. It's not like it's killing you, like you need it. It was there, lying dormant and you just one day decide to wake it. "

"It was always there," Sam answers," the darkness was always there inside me."

"Do you know what darkness is Sam?" she asks him, so quietly she almost doesn't hear it.

"No," he answers.

"Well I do," she says," I saw in family, friends, everyone around me was either Dark or Light. I knew people, who were so kind, caring, and then they went Dark and you know what happened? They changed. Every aspect of them changed. You become so twisted and angry and bitter inside that everything you were before, the person before, it's gone. All of its gone and there is nothing you can do about it. That's gonna happen to you, Sam if you don't stop. The darkness will consume everything you are and then you're gone."

"Addy stop!" Sam yells," You can't tell me this because you don't know darkness either. You're not Dark, Addy. It's not inside of you, but it is in me."

"So you think I can't understand what you're going through either?" she asks, her jaw clenched.

"No," he says," I don't think you do."

"So if I prove to you that I know what I'm talking about, will you listen?"

He nods slowly, unsure of what she meant.

"Fine," she says and walks close to him," When this is all over I'll show you what this is going to do to you."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy sits in the Impala across from Jack Montgomery's house. She didn't want to talk to the guy. If she had to kill him later, she only wanted to be able to see the monster in front of her.

She hears faint yelling and a split second later sees Sam and Dean exiting from the house swiftly.

"Didn't go well, did it?" she asks, as they open the doors and slide in.

"No," Sam answers brusquely.

"I told you," Dean says to both of them," We have to put him down now. He can't resist so we have to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy sits across the street in a rental car, watching Jack's house. Sam and Dean were tailing him. She was here to protect Michelle if anything went wrong.

She starts to get bored, and then spies Travis stalking towards the house. She frowns seeing the torcher in his hand and gets out of the car.

Quickly, she crosses the street, draws her gun in hand and walks through the backyard gate.

Without warning, she feels an arm come around her neck, the putrid smell of chloroform and she's out.

**SUPERNATURAL**

When she comes to, she's tied to pillar. Bound on her knees.

"If you want to kill me, kill me, but not my wife. Okay? I'm begging you," she hears a voice say desperately. She looks up to see Jack and his wife bound too and she sees Travis holding a canister of gas.

She desperately tries to get free of her restraints.

Travis spots her," Don't worry darlin. I'll get you outta here before the fire starts."

"No," she says desperately," Travis what the hell are you doing? He hasn't hurt anyone and neither has his wife."

"She's pregnant," Travis explains, pouring the gas around the couple," I can't let this go a second time."

"Leave them alone," she yells just as Jack breaks free of his restraints. She watches him lunge for Travis. They struggle and she hears the sickening crack of Travis's bones and cast. Blood trickled from his arm as Jack crawled on top of him.

"Jack no!" Addy screams, but he doesn't hear her," You have a choice!"

He rips open Travis's shirt, exposing his neck and shoulder.

"Don't do it!" she yells, but he's gone when he bends down and takes a bite out of Travis's neck. His wife is screaming and Addy watches in horror as Travis yells in pain. Jack chews on the piece of flesh and Addy thinks she's going to be sick. Jack goes in for another bite and she sees the light leave Travis's eyes.

The transformation happens before her as his eyes change, his posture contorts, and his veins protrude from his body. It's horrifying, but yet she can't take her eyes away because she's afraid if he does he'll just be there to start her off as the next meal.

He turns to his wife, Travis's blood dripping from his face as he begins stalking towards her. When he gets close enough, he breaks her chain and she bolts up and away from behind the pole Addy was tied to.

She pulled at her restraints, trying to break her free as Jack stalked closer to them.

"Go!" Addy screamed at the woman," Run! Warn your child about what's going to happen! Go!"

She rounds the corner and takes one last look at Addy, unsure of whether to leave her.

"Go!" Addy screams and she bolts out the door, a second later she hears tires screech.

Jack stands rigidly still, staring off where his wife had run. He turns to her and she freezes in fear, eyes wide. He cocks his head, evaluating her. Then turns back to Travis's body and slowly bends over it. She's forced to watch as the monster begins eating his first meal.

She desperately pulled at the cuffs, willing her power to come to her now and promising herself if she survived this she'd learn how to control her magic so it came to her when she needed. Apparently fear was not one of the emotions that made her power magnified, but shorted it out.

She can hear the tearing of flesh as Jack eats Travis and she turns just in time to see him take a bite out of his newly exposed rib cage. She turns her head to the side and wretches. This was how she was going to die. Eaten alive with nothing left of her to burn.

The sounds of bones and flesh stop and she turns to see Travis and Jack gone. She looks up to see Jack standing in front of her and she begins to sob.

Blood covers his face and no matter how many time she sees a rougarou she will never get used to how they look.

He kneels to her level on all fours like an animal, crawling closer and closer to her like the animal he now was. She whimpers when his face is inches from hers.

"Choice,' he says in a strained voice, but she makes out the words. She gets a flash of hope.

"Yes, Jack," she says, using everything she has in her to look him in the eyes," You have a choice."

"Look at me," he growls," I'm a monster."

"You don't have to be," she reasons," You can control it. "

"I'm so hungry," he says," and you look so tasty."

His hands go to her t-shirt and rip the fabric, exposing her right arm and the curve of her breast. He leans closer and closer to her until she feels his tongue against her shoulder and she shudders in disgust.

He licks his way up her neck and she cries harder.

"Choice, Jack," she sobs out," You have a choice!"

He pulls away from her and she sees a spark of humanity in his eyes again.

"I can find a way to help you," she reasons.

He laughs humorlessly," We'll have ourselves a little brainstorming session."

He's desperate, she realized as he rocks back and forth slightly,

"Okay," she says, calmer," I can do that. I can brainstorm."

"I don't want your help!" he yells and he calms again. She lets out a breath of relief.

"Why not?" she asks, stalling the obviously inevitable.

"You send your friend here. He tried to burn my wife alive," he says.

"That wasn't me," she says," I want to help you. I can help you."

"How?" he asks, as if hearing her words for the first time.

"I'm a witch. I know spells, people who can help, powerful people," she says," You don't have to be this way."

"I don't."

"You don't," she repeats, managing a smile through her tears and then he turns to a piece of what's left of Travis's body and picks it up, shoving it in his mouth, she continues, trying to bring him back," Everyone has a choice. No matter who you are, what you are, it doesn't matter because it's what you do."

She wonders who she's talking about now, him or Sam.

The door burst open and Sam and Dean come in. Torchers in hand. Jack lunges for her to take a bite as his defensive mechanism comes in, but is stopped by the fire. She watches as Jack falls to the ground in flames a mere foot from here. She smells the burning flesh.

"No!" she screams," I was getting to him."

Dean goes around to un-cuff her and Sam kneels in front of her, looking defeated.

"We didn't have a choice, Angel," he says and turns to Jack's now vacant body," He didn't have a choice."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy leans over the motel toilet, waiting for the next round of vomiting as Sam held her hair and caressed her back lovingly. She'd been doing that ever since she got back, nonstop. She didn't know what it was, but every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was Jack eating Travis's flesh. Sam hadn't left her side once.

She was sure it was over now as she leaned into Sam.

"I took an hour long shower and I can still feel his tongue on me," she says, shuddering at the thought.

"It's okay, Angel," he says and kisses the top of her head," It's over and you're safe."

She curls into him as they sit on the dirty bathroom floor, but they don't care. After the day, they both needed to be close to each other.

"I'm sorry," he whispers," Saying you didn't know about darkness. I was out of line."

"It's okay," she says," but I still have to show you."

She stands up and pulls him up with her," Dean need to see this to."

They emerge from the bathroom, Dean laying on his bed, flipping through channels.

"And here I was thinking you tow were getting it on in the bathroom," he jokes, but notices her face," What's wrong?"

"Both of you need to see this," she says, walking over to her duffel bag and rummaging through it until she found her mother's journal

"What you're about to see," she begins quietly, as if ashamed," it's what I am. You're going to see exactly what being Light and Dark means."

She opens the book and turns to a page, handing it to Sam.

"Read that out loud," she orders him and he looks to the book and then back to her.

"Addy you don't have to-"Sam begins.

"I want to," she says with finality and Sam begins reading.

"_Da mihi veram formam istam magam_

_Ostende mihi an ater_

_Ostende mihi viam unius"_

She gasps and crumples to the ground on her knees and then on all fours as she struggle for breath. Sam drops down to her, making sure she's okay, but pauses when he sees her arms.

Swirled patterns crawl up her arms, slowly spreading upwards to her neck and then onto her face. What's the most enticing about it is that the right side and left side are different colors. The right is a glowing white and the left is dark as night. They swirl together, each of them fighting to overtake the other side .They keep crawling up and up and when it reaches her hairline, she looks up at him.

One eye is black like a demon's, the other completely whited out. She's beautiful yet terrifying at the same time and he can't stop himself from reaching out to touch both sides her face.

She doubles over once again, gasping for breath.

"Read the one on the next page," she gasps out and Dean picks up the book where Sam had dropped it.

"_Convertere hunc refer ad quid essent_

_Redderet eis eorum forma humana_

_Ostenderet corpus suum ad"_

She gasps and the pattern sucks itself in, like a tornado, into the place where her heart is. Her eyes are back to brown and she's desperate for air.

"That was always a bitch," she says through gritted teeth as Sam helps her to her feet.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asks.

"My true form," she says simply, trying to catch her breath

"That was…" Sam says, looking for the right words.

"Painful," she finishes, clutching her side and making a face.

"That's what's going on inside you," Dean says," All the time. Light and Dark fighting for control."

She nods and turns to Sam," Now you can't tell me I don't understand because I do, better than anyone and take it from me, if you have the choice to ignore the darkness, ignore it."

She sits on the bed and looks between the two brothers, hoping what she did worked.

"Sam, I wanna tell you I'm sorry. I've been kind of hard on you lately," Dean says, breaking the tension.

"Don't worry about it, Dean," Sam says dismissively and Dean begins to lay back down.

"The both of you, right now, better talk it out or so help me God I'll-" she yells at them.

"Okay, okay," Dean says, turning to his brother, but keeping his eyes on Addy," It's just that your, uh, your psychic thing, it scares the crap out of me."

"Addy I really don't want to talk about this," Sam says to Addy.

She narrows her eyes at him," Sam. Do. It. Now."

He turns back to Dean with a sigh," Continue," Dean says.

"There's nothing more to say. I can't keep explaining myself to you. I can't make you understand," Sam says.

"Why don't you try?" Dean asks, trying to negotiate.

"I can't. Because this thing, this blood, it's not in you the way it's in me. It's just something I got to deal with," he says and Addy and Dean have the same thought.

"Not alone," they both say and Sam smiles a little.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. These powers... it's playing with fire. I'm done with them. I'm done with everything," Sam says and Addy smiles at him, but he won't return it.

"Well, that's a relief. Thank you," Dean says.

"Don't thank me," he says," I didn't do it for you, or angels, I did it for me and Addy."

"Sam-" she begins.

"Don't," he says," You were there for me during my darkest time and you're still here for me now. I love you and if you say jump I'll say how high because that's what you do to me."

They stare at each other intensely and Dean clears his throat.

"I think it's time to get separate rooms again," he says.

**So only one review? How sad. I know you guys have opinions and I love to hear them. Some of my story ideas are pulled from what you guys say and I definitely take your critiques to heart. Leave a review. I promise the button won't jump out and hurt you. Unless you're into that kind of stuff;)**


	7. Monster Movie Part One

**Chapter 7**

**I'm back and I am so sorry. A bunch of crap has happened to me lately. Here's to you guys for being so patient. **

**Also, after I finish Monster Movie I want to do some chapters that explains a huge part of Addy's back story. **

**I want to hear from you guys. Which part of her life do you want explained? The one with the most reviews answers will be used. If I don't hear anything I won't post it and just go onto the next episode so leave a review and let me know.**

Dean messed with the radio, trying to find a station," The radio around here sucks."

"Come on man," Sam complains.

They pass the Welcome to Pennsylvania sign and Addy rolls her eyes at Dean's antics. She flips through her mother's journal and lands on an entry on the day she was born, drowning out the brother's conversation.

_Kitten Adriana Turner was born today. My little girl. I'm so happy. She's beautiful. _

_ Rufus held my hand the whole time and I'd never felt so safe._

_ I do have one confession. She's not supposed to be so powerful. The minute I heard her first cry, the lights went out. She was like an electric wave. My baby is powerful, too powerful for a child whose father is human._

"Hey curly top!" Dean's voice called her out of her reading and she abruptly closed the journal.

"What Dean?" she asks, slightly annoyed.

"You ever gone up against a vamp before?" he asks, glancing at her in the rearview mirror.

"With Mason once," she says before she realizes it and notices Sam tense up.

"Oh come on Sammy," Dean teases, noticing it too," Guys a douche. No competition there."

"Drop it," she warns him," and it was a small nest up in Illinois. Wasn't anything too intense."

"Hell of a case," Dean says, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess," she replies.

"Addy what's wrong?" Sam asks, looking back at her.

"Nothing it's just the apocalypse is high tailing our asses and we're worried about vampires," she says," bit lack in prioritizing."

"Yeah, well, we can't save the world, not today anyway. But what we can do is chop off some vamps' heads. Come on, man, it's like the good old days, an honest-To-Goodness monster hunt. It's about time the Winchesters and company got back to tackling. A straightforward, black-And-white case."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy adjust her suit skirt and steps out of the Impala.

Her eyes land on the sign "Oktoberfest 2008". They venture deeper into the fairgrounds and she has to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"We still got to see the new "Raiders" movie," Dean says and Addy looks to Sam with a slight smirk.

"Already saw it," Sam replies.

"Without me?"Dean asks, offended.

"Nothing much to see actually," Addy says," and you were in hell."

"That's no excuse," he says and then runs off for a pretzel.

"He's like an overgrown man child," she says, cocking her head to the left as he buys three soft pretzels.

Sam puts his arm around her," Tell me about it."

"No PDA Sasquatch we're undercover," she says, but keeps his arm around her nonetheless.

He presses his nose to the side of her ear," How about we just get under covers?"

She smiles and leans further into him," Not your best line, but sounds good. You, me, tonight while Dean tries to bed one of these bar wenches?"

The conversation ends as Dean comes back, handing both of them a pretzel.

A blonde bar wench strolls by giving Dean a look.

"Guten tag," she says over her shoulder.

""Guten tag yourself," he says with a mouth full of pretzels, staring after her.

"Smooth, Dean," Sam teases his brother.

"Either got it or you don't Sammy," Dean says, finishing the last of his pretzels.

Addy spots the sheriff they were looking for, nodding her head towards him and walking in his direction.

"Sheriff Dietrich," Sam says to get his attention.

"Are you from the fed?" he asked, looking them over.

"Agents Anges, Young, and Morris," Addy says as they pull off their fake badges.

"We called ahead about your, uh, problem," Sam says and sheriff looks around, nervous.

"Right. Um...I'll tell you what, why don't we talk this out away from the crowd, huh?" he asks, his eyes darting around for listeners.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Marissa Wright, 26, just up from Lockhard for the 'fest. Terrible. Just terrible. It's the last thing is town needs at peak tourist season," the sheriff says, pulling back the sheet from the body.

Dean turns the bodies head and two dark puncture marks on her neck are visible.

"What the hell?" Dean says and they all exchange looks.

"Yeah, you got me - I mean this killer's some kind of grade-"A" wacko, right? I mean some Satan-Worshipping, Anne Rice-Reading, gothic, psycho vampire wannabe."

"Uh-huh," Addy says, staring at the wound," You said you had a witness."

"Yeah, I wished I didn't," he said with a huff," But our witness insisted. That's Ed Brewer. Not exactly what you'd call reliable."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I told the cops everything I saw. No one believes me," Ed Brewer says and points an accusing shaky finger at her, "Why should you be any different?"

Dean was busy flirting with the bar wench and Sam was talking to some town people.

"Mr. Brewer," she says giving him a sweet smile," Believe me I'm a very open minded person."

"I told the truth," he says," and now I'm the town joke."

She gives him a sympathetic smile," A murder is no joke to me. Tell me what you say and I'll listen."

"It's too weird," he says frantically uncapping a beer and drinking.

"Weird is kind of my thing," she replies.

"It was just after midnight. I just left here, and like I do every night, I cut through the park on the way home. At first, I thought it was a couple kissing. But she was... struggling too much. And this man, He was - Well, he was biting her neck."

"What did the guy look like?" she asked, matching his soft tone and going along with his story.

"He was-"he darts his eyes around the room," a vampire."

She nods her head, looking concerned and doing everything not to look bored, "What kind of vampire?"

"You know," he says," He looked like a vampire with the fangs and the slicked-Back hair and the fancy cape and the little medallion thingy on the ribbon."

Her jaw drops in realization," You mean like Dracula?"

He leans back in his chair, relieved, "Someone finally gets it."

"Thank you, Ed," she says, getting up from his table," That was very useful."

"Wait!" he says and grabs her hand, pulling her back down," he said something to me."

"What did he say?" Addy says, losing her patience.

He raised his arm over his face and said in a very poor Transylvanian accent," "Stay away, mortal! The night is mine!"

She stares at him, her mouth agape.

"You do believe me. Don't you?"

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy sits down next to Sam, across from Dean.

"Next time you sweeten up the town drunk slash idiot," she says, putting her forehead to the counter.

"So, what do you think? Goth, psycho vampire wannabe, right?" Sam says playfully.

She groans, sitting back up," In other words a freak with a vamp fetish and to make it even more clear, not our case."

"Agreed. But who cares?" Dean says, "Room's paid for, and it's Oktoberfest. Come on. Beer and bar wenches."

"Pretty sure women today don't react well to the whole "wench" thing, Dean," Sam says.

"Hey, bar wench where's that beer?" Dean calls out and looks at them smugly.

" Coming up, good sir!" the woman Dean had been checking out earlier calls out sweetly.

"Dude, Oktoberfest," Dean says to them, a huge grin on his face.

Addy rolls her eyes and watches the woman come over with a beer. She feels Sam's hand come around hers and she meet his eyes. Things were getting back to normal for them, at least as normal as they got.

She smiles lightly and reaches out to his mind.

"_We'll be okay, Sam. We can handle the Apocalypse, but we have to do it together," she whispers to him._

"_Together," he whispers back to her, "I promise."_

"Damn," Dean says under his breath and they turn to see Dean following after the blond woman from earlier with his eyes.

"I thought the raging hormones stopped after puberty," she says under her breath.

"What?" he asks with no shame," it is time to right some wrongs"

"Come again?" Sam asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Look at me. I came back from the furnace without any of my old scars, right? You know, bullet wounds, knife cuts, "he holds up his hands," None of the off-Angled fingers from all the breaks. I mean, my hide is as smooth as a baby's bottom, which leads me to conclude, sadly that my virginity is intact."

Addy lets out a snort," Dean there isn't enough angel magic in the world for that."

"Maybe they can pull you of hell, Dean," Sam says," but I don't even think they can do that."

"I have been re-Hymenated," Dean says and takes a sip of his beer.

"So you're telling me that when angel magic brought you back it brought back your innocence too," she says, holding back another laugh with Sam.

"Yup," Dean says," and don't laugh too soon sweetheart 'cause angel magic brought you back too."

She rolls her eyes," That doesn't-"

She stops and her eyes widen.

"Let me guess," Dean continues," No more scars, or off kilter limbs?"

"Okay that part makes sense, but why-"she stops again," Oh my God I'm a virgin again."

Dean laughs and looks to his brothers, "Well look at you, Sammy, I guess you've got yourself a virgin sacrifice tonight."

Addy and Sam look at each other.

Dean laughs harder," Well I'll see you two later. I got me a bar wench to bed."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy lie back on the pillows and let out a happy sigh.

Sam lay next to her," Wow."

Addy let out a laugh," I could say the same, Sasquatch."

"Are you sure that you were a virgin again?"

She nodded," Yeah, I felt it, but believe me the pain did not compare to the rest of it."

He pulls her to him and kisses her lightly.

Leaning his forehead to hers, he asks," So was that a better first time?"

She smiles and nods," I'm happy I got to lose my virginity to you."

"Me too," he whispers back and pulls her into him.

"Sam," she says," I missed this. I missed you."

"I know," Sam says," I almost ruined us and I can't tell you what you dying did to me."

She turns to him so there face to face," I'm here now and we need each other. Now more than ever. With Lucifer and angels and the apocalypse. We need each other."

Sam traced his hand down her collarbone to the valley between her breasts where the ring on her necklace lay. He twisted it in his fingers.

"Addy what would you say if I asked you to marry me?"

There eyes meet and she can tell how serious he is.

"Sam we're in the middle of trying to stop the apocalypse."

"I know," Sam says," and I know I said that when you're ready just let me know, but what better time than now?"

She sits up, curling her knees to herself. Sam follows after her, trying to read her reaction.

A thousand thoughts went through her head.

"Addy when you died, I thought for sure that I was over. Now that I have you back, I don't want to waste another second with you," he turns her face to his," Marry me?"

She swallows hard, staring into his eyes.

"Addy," he asks, prompting her for an answer.

The door burst open and Dean walks in, flipping on the light.

"Sammy we got another attack," he yells then turns to see them in the bed.

"Damnit Dean," Sam yells, pulling the covers higher on Addy's body.

"Sorry man," Dean says and makes no move to turn around, "see you got rid of that virgin problem."

Addy rolls her eyes and pulls the covers over her head. She was actually silently thanking Dean for saving her from answering.

Sam wanted to marry her. She wanted to marry him, but could she allow herself to be forever tied to someone like that when she was destined to hurt him or worse.


	8. Monster Movie Part Two

**Chapter 8**

**I'm back!Sorry all you readers and if you came back for more I can't tell you how much it means to me that your that devoted to my story to come back after all this time. I sure as hell wouldn't have. Anyways enough of my crap. Read and Review. Only ten? Come on, I know you guys have more voices than that. **

Addy sits at the Oktoberfest bar, fully concentrated on her laptop. Just when they were about to ditch the town, another attack only this time the witness claimed it was a werewolf. She didn't mind the work though. It gave her an excuse to go off on her own. Sam was with Dean at the morgue and therefore not with her.

After his proposal she needed space. Time to get her thoughts together. She knew he'd been ready to be with her like that for a while now and she had openly told him how she felt every time, but seeing the way he'd looked at her when he'd asked her those words every fiber in her being was screaming yes.

It would of come out of her mouth too if it weren't for Dean. She needed to get her thoughts straight. She couldn't get married, have children. If she never wanted to be Dark, she could never do those things. Without choosing, her mind and body were at war with itself. Eventually, she would get to the point of insanity and end up just like her mother.

It was inevitable and there was nothing she could do about it. The only thing she could do was make sure no one she loved was caught in the crossfire.

Of course, when she walked out on her father all those years ago, falling in love was never part of the plan. She'd done it, not once, but twice. After Peter had destroyed most of who she was, she made a pact to never feel like that again and she'd done it. First with Mason, now with Sam. Sam loved her and she loved him more than the others, but she wouldn't, couldn't, marry him. She wouldn't put him through what her mother had done to her.

She's startled out of her thoughts as Dean and Sam sit across from her, both of them with frustrated looks.

"Why do you look like the school bully took your lunch money?" she asks them, a smirk on her face.

"This is ridiculous!" Dean ranted," No fucking werewolf leaves the heart. And no real vampire runs around in a cape as a Dracula wannabe."

"It doesn't make any sense," Sam continues, calmer than his brother," Did you find anything?"

"I have no idea if these two attacks are even the same creature," she replies but quickly looks away from him," Anything useful at the morgue?"

"Jack shit," Dean replies and the bar wench from the day before stalks by, shooting Dean a seductive smile. As if a demon were on his ass, he was up and following her. Leaving her and Sam alone.

An awkward silence fills the space as she refuses to look at him.

"You were going to say yes," Sam says suddenly and she looks up at him with wide eyes," Why didn't you?"

She struggles for words," I want to."

"Then why don't we?"

"Because I can't."

"Why not?" he asks, gently laying his hand on top of hers.

She yanks her hand away," I just can't Sam."

"Can't or won't?" he asks quietly and she can hear the hurt in his voice.

She knows she should tell him why. She knows she should let him know what she really feels, but that would only bring him closer to her.

"Won't," she says without emotion, staring him down without falter.

Unfortunately, her charade doesn't faze him," I love you, Addy, and I know when you're trying to close off from me. When you're ready to tell me truth, I'll be here, but until then don't push me away, Angel."

Her heart hammers away in her chest as she stares at him. No one had ever been able to do that. The carefully built wall around her heart was always there, but Sam always found an opening and somehow wriggled his way through it.

"Trust me, Sam," she says," You don't want the truth."

Dean comes back then, a crazy grin on his face," Guess who's gonna lose his V card tonight."

Sam looks annoyed and Addy lets out a snort of laughter.

Just then, Dean's cell phone rings," It's the sheriff," he says and the trio exchanges a look.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy and Sam talk in their FBI get ups in the museum storage room off in a corner as Dean talks to several people.

"Okay this is just fucking ridiculous," she says to him in a harsh whisper," Dracula 2.0 I can handle. The Wolfman, okay I've seen weirder, but a god damn mummy! This makes no sense. These aren't actual monsters it's one guy putting on a show!"

"I don't know, Addy," Sam says," Killing people for entertainment?"

"Sam, there was dry ice in the freaking sarcophagus," she says, clearly frustrated with the whole thing.

"Addy do you have any idea how crazy this all sounds," He says," Maybe the mummy had a curse on it or there's a witch in town-"

"Oh for fucks sake, Sam the sarcophagus is from Philly!"she yells and everyone in the room turns to look at them.

"Sorry just a very difficult case," Sam says to the crowd and the keep on working.

Dean comes over," You okay there, princess?"

"No," she growls," a psychopath is putting on some sort of movie and you guys can't see it!"

"Okay, I'm with Sammy," Dean says," Isn't that a bit extreme!"

She sights," Dracula. The Wolfman. The Mummy. All the classic black and white creatures of the dark. Whoever is doing this is doing this for fun. He's playing out the movie in real life."

"So you're saying this isn't supernatural," Dean says, frowning.

"No, it has to be on some level," she replies," but this isn't what we thought it was. All I know is that whoever is doing this is a grade A whack job."

"Agreed," Sam says, looking at the murder scene," but while we do have a better sense of what the hell is going on, we have no idea what the supernatural kick is behind it."

"I have some ideas but-"Addy begins, but Dean cuts her off.

"Oh, damn it. Jamie. I'm late. You're good here with the mummy and the," he waves his hands in sporadic movement," crazy."

"Yeah," they both reply and Dean leaves them alone once again.

"So what were those ideas you were talking about?" Sam asks when he's out the door.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy and Sam burst into the bar, scanning for Dean and Jamie in the far corner of the restaurant. Dean walks over to them.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Sam asks his brother.

"Yeah, I think so. And I think I know what's going on," he says and sets a folded towel on the table closes to them," Part of it at least."

Addy picks up the towel and slowly unwraps it to reveal a human ear.

"Uh, the ear part?" Sam asks as Addy picks up the appendage in her hand and feels the skin.

"Familiar?" Dean asks," When he came after us I ripped it off Dracula's head."

"Shape shifter," she says and turns to Sam," Told you so."

"You knew?" Dean asks.

"We had our suspicions," Sam confirms, "but we didn't want to say anything until we knew enough. Guess the ear confirms it."

"Just like St. Louis," Dean says.

"And Milwaukee," Sam adds.

Addy looks between the two," I don't know what the hell happened in St. Louis or Milwaukee but there is no way in hell you've ever been up against a shape shifter as crazy as this before."

"Have you ever faced one?" Dean asks her.

"Several," she replied," One almost killed me."

"What happened?" Sam asks,

"Long story minus the gruesome details, I won," she replied," but honestly I think this one might be a little crazier."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean says," This one's all kinds of buckets of crazy. Oh, and, "he pulls something out of his pocket," I pulled this off during the fight. Look at the label on the ribbon."

Dean placed a cheap looking medallion in Sam's hand. The label read it was from a costume shop.

"Addy you were right," Dean says," All three monsters, same guy. Now we better get going before he "creature from the black lagoon's" somebody."

Jamie speaks up," So, you guys are like the Ghostbusters or something, And the x files are real?"

Addy and Sam look to Dean for his answer," No, "the x files" is a TV show. This is real."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy downs a shot of whiskey and Dean and Sam do the same.

"Okay so Addy you're theory was right," Dean says," what do you think needs to happen here?"

"I think we need to figure out what he wants," she replies and turns to Jamie," I think that's you."

"No, he wants some girl named Mina," she replied," he must have mistaken me for her."

"Wait," Sam says," He called you Mina."

Jamie nods.

"And he called me, uh, Mr. Harker," Dean says and Sam and Addy exchange a look.

"What?" Dean asks," Does that mean something to you braniacs?"

"Yeah, actually," Sam says," he told you this in his Dracula form, right?"

He nodded.

"Jonathan Harker? They're characters from the movies and the novels. Mina, Dracula's intended bride, Harker, the fiancé Seems like he's fixating on you, Like he sees you as his bride."

"Luck me," Jamie replies at an attempt to lighten the mood. Addy smiles at and she smiles back.

"Don't worry, Jamie," Addy says," We're good at what we do."

Jamie nods and some of the worry left her eyes.

"Wait," Dean says," If he's fixating on her then he would have had to have come to town recently, taken a specific notice if her. That sound familiar, Jamie?"

"Just Ed," she says, but dismisses it," I swear it's just a crush. He's not the type to kill, he just works at the old movie theater, a projectionist."

"Good enough for me," Dean replies, and looks at Addy," Would you watch after Jamie in case he comes back here?"

"No problem," she replies," you two go. Take down this son of a bitch."

Before Sam leaves, he grabs her and gives her a quick yet passionate kiss on the lips. His eyes tell her all she already knows and hers do the same.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy sits in one of the booths, watching as Jamie paces back in forth through the aisle. She'd answered every question the girl had had. About monsters and the dark and what was real or not. Told her they weren't FBI and how they lived on the road. Apparently, pacing was how Jamie processed information.

Finally she sits down in the booth across from her.

"God, how do you do it?" she asks and Addy hated answering that question. She always got it when she had to tell people the truth about her life.

"You just deal with it," she replied as was her usual answer. Normally, they got the hint and left it at that, but Jamie was persistent.

"I mean no family, no roots, no stable roof over your head," she went on.

"Last time I checked you're a bar wench living in the middle of nowhere," Addy replied, simply to shut her up.

"True," she said, still taking no hint," but I have stability. Don't you ever feel like everything could just be ruined all the time?"

Addy turned to her," Every hour, second, minute, non-stop, but that's just a part of what we do and yeah it sucks, but you get over it or you get killed."

Jamie falls quiet, finally getting the hint.

A few moments later, the lights switch on. Both of the women jump and turn to see a woman at the light switch.

"Oh hey," she says," Jamie I thought you had a hot date."

Jamie looks between Addy and the woman," Uh, Lucy-I."

"I work for the guy Jamie was supposed to be going out with," Addy jumped in, "He couldn't make it and he's my superior so I had to do his dirty work. Jamie and I got to talking and we just kind of let time slip."

"Sort of turned into a girl's night," Jamie jumped in," Why don't you join us?"

Lucy held up a bottle of whiskey," Read my mind. Come over to the bar for a drink."

**SUPERNATURAL**

The three women laughed at something Lucy had said as she poured them another drink. Addy suddenly stops laughing as her vision begins to swim.

"I feel weird," Jamie said, getting up from her bar stool and she collapses to the floor.

Addy rushes up to help her, but falls as well, slowly losing consciousness. She lies on her back, the lights blurring. Lucy comes to stand over her.

"Have you figured it out yet?" she asks, a smirk on her face.

"You," she strains out," you're the shifter."

Her vision fades as she hears Lucy say," And scene."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Hey, this is Adrian Turner's other cell phone so you must know what to do," Addy's voicemail said as the Impala sped down the road.

"Addy please call me back. It wasn't Ed and I'm worried," he said and clicked off the phone.

"Still no answer?" Dean asked.

"No," Sam replied, gripping his phone," This cannot be happening again."

"Sam, I'm sure she's fine." Dean says, trying to comfort him," Girl can kick ass better than the both of us combined."

"I know that, Dean," Sam says," But that doesn't mean she's invincible."

Dean's mind wandered as he remembered her scream and the glass shattering as she fell to her death. The worst was rounding the corner and seeing Sam on his knees over her body. Her head had turned to the side and her eyes were fixed on him.

Sam didn't cry, but Dean had never seen his little brother look so broken. His face was blank as he cradled her body in his arms.

The ring of Sam's cell phone snapped both of them out of their thoughts. Sam looked at the caller id.

"It's Addy," he said and turned the phone on speaker," Addy, are you okay?"

"Your lover is safe," a thick Bulgarian accent said and Dean and Sam exchange a look," How long she remains so depends on you."

"What the hell did you do to her?" Sam said into the phone, panic in his voice.

"I have her in my clutches, along with my precious Mia," he replied," I have done nothing to them, but if you do not listen to my demands then I will drink the blood of your lovely vixen."

"You listen to me you son of a bitch," Dean said into the phone, clutching the steering wheel," If you hurt either of them I will hunt you down and make you suffer."

"No, Vinchesters, you listen to me. I am Dracula, King Creature of za night," he yelled," you will come to my lair so we can finish out my movie properly or Adriana will suffer my wrath."

"Fine," Sam yelled, desperate," Where are you?"

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy blinked, her vision clearing. She stared up at a wooden ceiling with an extravagant chandelier hanging from it. She let out a groan as she sat up, clutching her head.

She frowned as she heard the rattle of a chain and saw a cuff around her right ankle, attached to the red satin covered bed.

The room was huge with mahogany furniture and a fire place. The door began to open and she quickly scrambled off the bed, grabbing a silver candlestick from the bedside table.

He stepped into the room and she suppressed the urge to laugh. He looked ridiculous in his Dracula costume and slicked back hair. If the situation wasn't so peril, she'd be doubled over on the ground laughing.

"Greetings my exotic beauty," he said in a thick accent and she bit her lip to suppress a snort of laughter," The candlestick is not effective weaponry."

"Come any closer and you'll find out just how effective it can be," she said, staring him down.

He smiled, baring a pair of dramatic, white fangs," You are very aggressive towards me. I am sorry to have to chain you, but I was not sure how you would react to me once you awoke."

"Like I said, come any closer and all your questions will be answered," she said," What have you done with Jamie?"

"My Mia is upstairs in her lovely new gown," he replied," She is playing her part in my movie. Now you must play yours."

"You do realize that this isn't a movie, right? You can't just manipulate people in your sick little game like-"

"This is real!" he yelled, his voice booming in the room. She gripped the candlestick tighter and backed away from him.

"You stupid girl," he boomed," I will teach you to defy me!"

He stomped across the room towards her and she swung the candlestick and felt it connect with his head. She watched as he fell to the floor unconscious, a dent on his forehead.

She didn't hesitate bounding over him and going to the place where the chain connected to the bed. She pulled at it to no avail and panicked when he began to groan and stir.

"Okay," she said aloud, staring at her hand," please just work for me this once."

She placed her hand on the chain and willed it to burn. The metal soon began to turn red hot and burn to liquid beneath her fingers. It fell free from the bed post and she hurriedly did the same thing to the one around her ankle.

She bolted for the door and hurriedly opened through it just as he was beginning to wake.

"Get back here!" she heard him yell as she stormed down the corridor. The house was old and Victorian looking, with torches to light the way. She came to a stop when the hall ended and broke off into two paths.

She looked down both of them.

"Jamie!" she screamed," Can you hear me?"

"Addy!" she could hear Sam's voice boom throughout the house," Addy, where are you?"

"Sam! Sam I-"A hand came across her mouth.

"You will conform to my movie!"

She struggled furiously as he dragged her down the hall, punching and kicking at him, willing her power to help her.

"You all don't understand. No one understands," she heard him talk to himself above her screams of frustration.

He pulled her through a wooden door and slammed it behind her. He flung her on the ground and let out an inhuman scream. The electric torture chamber filling with the noise

"My Mia is gone!" he roared," None of you understand that this is my movie!"

"This is not a movie!" she dared yell out to him," This is real life. You can't make people love you! You can't kill people for your own game!"

"You have ruined it!" he boomed .He pulled a gun out from under his cape and aimed it at her.

"I will destroy you for this," he said, while looking her straight in the eyes.

"This for ruining my movie!" he yelled and raised it level with her chest.

"No!" Addy yelled and the lights flickered in the room.

He stopped, frozen in place.

"What have you done to me?" he screamed, no longer using the fake accent," Why can't I move?"

Slowly, she rose from the ground, never losing eye contact with him for fear that whatever she was doing might stop.

"You're like me," he said, his eyes wide with fear," You are a monster. Like me."

His words cut through her like a knife. Even this monster that killed and had no grasp of reality could see her for what she was. Even this killer was afraid of her.

"I'm nothing like you," she said and before she knew what she was doing he turned the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. She couldn't force her gaze away as his body crippled to the ground. She stared into his lifeless eyes even as the blood pooled to her feet, even as Sam called her name and broke down the door. Even as he shook her furiously begging him to answer if she was okay. She couldn't stop looking into his lifeless eyes.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy and Sam stand on the opposite side of the town square, away from Jamie and Dean who were "saying" their last goodbyes.

"Addy what happened in there?" Sam asked, finally breaking the silence," What did he say to you?"

"He pointed the gun at me and I thought he was gonna kill me, but he just said a bunch a crap about how life needs to be a movie and no one accepted," she said, keeping her voice even," then he just pulled the trigger."

Sam stared at her as she met his eyes," When you're ready to tell me what really happened I promise I'll listen."

"I just told you, Sam," she lied," Not much to it."

He sighed, sounding defeated," Look whatever's going on with you I'm here for you, you don't have to lie."

"That's rich coming from you," she said before she could stop herself. She watched as the words registered on his face. The hurt making a pang of regret go through her.

"Sam I-"she began but he cut her off.

"No you're, uh, you're right," he said," How can I expect you to be honest if I lied to you, but that's over now. I promise, I'm here for you and I love you okay. "

"I know, Sam," was all she replied before pressing her lips to his.

An obnoxious clear of the throat has them breaking apart to see Dean standing there with a smug smile.

"So I see you two worked things out, huh?" he said," So am I gonna get a sister-in- law or what?"

She turned to Sam," You told him?"

"He wouldn't shut up unless I told him what was going on," he replied apologetically.

She turned back to Dean," Sorry Dean, but no."

They began walking to the Impala," So you don't want Sammy to make an honest woman out of you?" Dean joked.

"Yeah like marriage can do that for Addy," Sam said and she punched him in the arm as he laughed and pulled his arm around her.

"It feels right to be back on the job, "Dean said after a while.

"Yeah, it does," Sam replied.

"Yeah," Addy said half heartedly. Id the boys picked up on it, they didn't say anything.

"The heroes get the girls, monster gets got, happy ending," Dean said simply.

"You make it sound so simple, Dean," Addy commented, averting her eyes.

"I mean don't get me wrong that guy had a point It would be nice if life was movie simple. Although, if I was turning life into a movie, I wouldn't do this Abbott and Costello meet the monster crap."

"Yeah. No, I know what you'd pick," Sam said and she could see the goofy smile on her face.

She zoned out after that as the brothers argued playfully. She couldn't get the eyes of the shape shifter out of her head. She'd made a man kill himself and it was just another reminder of how her happiness with Sam was fleeting because in the end she'd be the monster that everyone seemed to know she'd become. It was just a matter of time.


	9. Don't Go Part One

**Chapter 9**

Sam watched as Addy stirred next to him in their bed beside Dean's, her curly locks becoming even further messy as she snuggled into his side. He was happy he'd woken up to see the first night she'd slept soundly. He wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that this night he hadn't left the bed to train with Ruby. Guilt ensnared in the pit of his stomach as he realized that he was doing a lot more than training with her, but it was necessary.

She stirred again and lips upturned in a small smile as she uttered the words, "Sam."

He smiled, but the guilt just deepened. As Sam looked at the clock to see it was three in the morning a ring of a cell phone sounded throughout the phone.

Deans shot up in the bed with a snort, still half awake.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, turning on the lamp.

"Cell phone," Sam replied quietly, careful not to move too much.

He groped around on the night table and picked up his phone," Not mine." He said and picked up Sam's and then Addy's, finally finding the source. He looked closely at her caller ID and then sat up in bed with a worried look.

Sam sat up too as she still slept.

"Dean," Sam said," Who is it?"

"It says Telma Psychiatric Ward," he replied, and showed him the screen.

Addy sat up suddenly in bed with a gasp," Mom!"

She leaped across the bed and grabbed the cell phone out of Dean's hands. She answered it frantically," Hello!" She paused as she listened to the answer on the other end. Sam and Dean stared at her in her post wake up stage.

"She escaped!" "Did someone take her?" "No I-""I'll be there tomorrow."

She cut the line and got up from the bed and over to her bag, rifling through it frantically.

"Addy," Sam said, attempting to get her attention," What's wrong?"

She turned to him as if remembering he was there. She blinked at him and shook her head as if clearing it.

She stood up and Sam walked over to her, but she brushed past him.

"Addy what just happened?" Sam asked.

"My mother escaped."

"So you're packing up and going back to Telma?" Dean asked," Do you remember what happened last time? Because I remember lighting and a douche named Peter."

"Yeah well get over it," she replied.

"Your mother has tried to kill you," Sam said as she grabbed her cell phone from the bed.

"Multiple times," she replied, rushing into the bathroom with a pair of jeans and closing the door.

"Addy, you can't go back to Telma," he said and there was silence on the other end as she put her clothes on.

The door burst open suddenly and her and Sam stood face to face.

"Sam, I love you," she started and he sighed in relief," but you can't tell me what to do."

She moved past him as she tied up her unruly hair in a messy bun.

"Okay what's so important that you have to go back to the one place you hate the most?" Dean asked.

She turned to the two brothers, "I don't expect you to understand but she is my mother regardless of anything's she's done. She's in trouble and I think the Dark is after her."

"So the Dark is going after your mother and you're just gonna head right into that?" Sam asked and she turned, loading her gun.

"I've got help," she said and tucked it into the waistband of her jeans, grabbing her jacket off a chair she picked up her duffel bag.

"Addy I'm coming with you!" Sam yelled as she headed for the door.

She turned to him with a confused look," Of course you are. Get dressed while I pack up the car."

"Wait," Dean said, rising from the bed and standing next to his brother," you're actually going to let us help you?"

"Yeah," she replied," I am. So get a move on so we can get on the road. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we get to Telma and the sooner we can leave Telma, and that means we are less likely to be spotted. Now get your asses moving!"

She went out the door and both the brother turned to each other with baffled looks.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam snored lightly in the backseat as Addy scribbled furiously in a notebook.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked and she shut the notebook closed, shoving it into her bag in the front seat.

"Writing," she replied.

"Writing what?" he asked.

"Everything, but mainly dreams," she replies without hesitation.

"You mean nightmares," he says, and she looks him up and down.

"Yeah, "she said," I mean nightmares."

"Why would you ever want to remember them?" he asked.

"I thought there might be a pattern in it," she sighed," I thought maybe there was a clue to getting you out of hell. Maybe I was seeing you down there because I was supposed to help you."

"You tried to get me out?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course I tried, Dean," she said, trying to keep her voice quite," I tried every day. In fact I learned how to control my powers while trying to save you, but every spell, every potion, every herb was just a false lead. You were stuck down there and Sam was going crazy up here trying to, well, I'm still not really sure what he was doing."

"He keeps asking me if I'm okay," Dean said after a moment of silence," I'm not and I don't think you are either."

"Dean I told you if you want to talk to me, then fine, I'm here for you but it's not a two way share and care."

"What really happened with that shape shifter back at Oktoberfest?"

"He shot himself,' she replied smoothly.

"And that's it?"

"The gun was in his hand, Dean. If I had shot him, why would I covert it up?"

The car settled into silence except for Sam's snoring again.

"I need you to be okay, Addy," Dean said, his voice full of desperation," if something's wrong with you and I know something is, it will hurt him. I need you to be okay because if something happens to you I will never be enough to get Sam back on track again."

She took a deep breath," You're really gonna have to be one day, Dean."

"What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what I said, "she replied and faltered, blinking rapidly like she had after her call from the asylum.

"Addy?" Dean said getting her attention and she turned to him with a blank look," Are you alright?"

She nodded and turned her eyes back to the road.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They came right outside the town welcome sign.

"Pull over right in front of the sign," she said and Dean frowned but did as she said. She got out of the car and opened the back door to get in the backseat with Sam, slowing shaking him awake.

"We're here," she said, giving him a reassuring smile and climbing back out. He followed behind her and blinked his eyes at the early morning sun.

"Uh, Addy," Sam said," I know I just woke up, but we're not technically in town."

"No we're not," she said, looking along the edge the forest," but the Dark is under Reth's command now and while he's an ass as well, he's not stupid. He put a spell on the town entrance. Whenever a witch goes in or out, he knows."

"So how will we get in?" Dean asks.

"There's one place that's safe from his grasp," she said," the Telma woods. It's my family lines territory. You drive into town and me and Sam will walk through the woods. Meet us at the motel you stayed in last time."

"Be careful," Dean said getting back into the Impala and driving off.

"We need to talk," Addy said," I'm ready to tell you what I can so ask away."

She began walking into the woods and Sam followed behind her.

"You said this was you family lines territory are there more of you guys?" Sam asks," I thought it was just you and your mother."

"You're forgetting Missouri, my aunt," she said turning to them," and then there's my grandmother who may or may not still be alive."

"Wait your grandmother?" he asked.

"My grandmother was the leader of the Dark. "

"Was?"

"My guess Reth did a hostile takeover and she's dead," she replied," then there's my cousin Megan. Also Dark, haven't seen her in almost ten years and last I remember a bitch."

"Okay so your mother and Missouri are sisters, their mother and your grandmother was leader of the Dark and I'm guessing Megan is Missouri's daughter. Unless there's one more fatal part of this family tree," Sam recapped.

"Nope that's it," she replied, "these woods are where my family started their power when they came to the New World. Others have their own territories but this is ours and we were the most powerful family here."

"What happened that you're not anymore?" Sam asked.

"My grandmother's most likely dead, my mother's insane, Missouri left this town and swore never to come back, Megan hasn't been seen in years, and then there's me."

"What about you?" Sam asked as they traveled further into the woods.

"I'm the most powerful one of all witches in most likely the world," she replied," and I haven't chosen a side so I'm a ticking time bomb or a Dark weapon of mass destruction. Most prefer the latter."

"Why are you telling me all of this now?"Sam asked and she stopped and turned to both of them.

"Because the more you know the better you can deal with whatever happens here," she said," last time we were here everyone I cared about was used against me and part of that was my fault. You were ignorant to what was these people can do and it almost got you killed."

"Addy it wasn't your fault, Peter-"Sam began but she cut him off.

"Peter did what he was told by his own father," she said, and they continued walking further through the trees," that I didn't know about."

"You didn't know who you're boyfriends father was?' Sam asked in disbelief.

"No," she said over her shoulder," he came here with his mother to get away from his father which makes a hell of a lot more sense now."

"Did you love him?"Sam blurted and shook his head in disbelief of himself.

"I loved him a lot," she replied and they settled into an uncomfortable silence.

"So where are we going again?" Sam asked and she stopped in front of a tree.

"When my family came here we made dimensional passageways in these woods," she replied," you can't tell but we've been walking for about ten minutes and we've gone ten miles."

"I know this whole all powerful witch stuff is kind of a curse or something but it does have its perks," he said and she smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

She held him close and looped her arms around his neck. Slowly, she pulled away with a smile.

"I'm gonna keep you safe this time," she whispered," I'm not letting the Dark hurt you or anyone else I care about. Now come on."

She took his hand and pulled him through a bush and they were suddenly in a brick alley.

"What the," Sam said and Addy had a huge smile on her face, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Pretty cool, huh?" she asked and Sam looked at her in confusion," Been working on that one. This alleyway is right next to the motel."

"You can use your powers?" Sam asked," I thought-"

She kissed him again and he couldn't help but think that something was off about her.

"Addy is everything alright?" he asked when she pulled away.

"Yeah," she said," everything'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you too, Addy," he replied with hesitation and he watched as she shook her head as if to clear it.

"Text Dean and ask him where he is," she said and he smiled and nodded, taking out his phone and sent:

"Where are you? I think something might be wrong with Addy."

He looked up to see her eyes switch from brown to green in a split second and he pulled out his gun and pointed it at her.

"You are not her," he said, breathing hard.

She rolled her eyes as her face changed into a smirk," I thought a couple of kisses and sappy pillow talk would throw you off but you're a smart one."

"What have you done with Addy?" he asked again, pressing the gun to her forehead.

"Oh relax, would you?" she said and swatted the gun away," let's face it, you won't hurt me and I'm not a demon, Samuel so-"

"Samuel," he repeated," There's only one person who calls me that. Zayda."

"Clever boy," she said, "Now as lovely as it was to chat I have to get going."

"You're not going anywhere!" he said and grabbing her roughly by the arm.

"You won't hurt me, Samuel," she mocked," I'm in her body so hurt me and you hurt her. Gotta love a possession spell."

"Addy if you're in there, I'm sorry about this," he said tenderly, then hit the but of his gun to her head and she fell limp in his arms.

Quickly, he fumbled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Dean.

"Sammy is everything-"

"Addy's mother is inside Addy's body," he quickly said into the phone while balancing Addy in his other arm.

"Dude slow it down and please tell me what you just said is not what I think I heard."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean attached the final handcuff to the leg of the chair and turned to his brother.

"So Addy's mother has taken over Addy's body somehow?" Dean asked turning to Sam, who was wringing his hands on one of the beds. He nodded.

"That's gross," Dean said and Sam shot him an annoyed look.

She began to stir in her chair and groaned, raising her head.

"Ow!" she said, opening her eyes," Is that any way to treat your girlfriend Samuel?"

"You're not her!" Sam said, standing in front of her next to Dean.

Her eyes switched from brown to green and back again," They eyes always give this spell away. Unfortunately, Addy must have gotten her eyes from her father."

"Enough with the crap, Zayda," Dena said," What have you done to Addy?"

She rolled her eyes and began examining the handcuffs," She's still in here so keep your panties out of a twist boys. Your sweet little Adriana is just fine."

"How long have you been in her?" Dean asked in a hard tone that made him cringe even though it wasn't Addy.

"Ever since she woke up screaming for Mommy," she replied and smirked at Dean," but then again she wakes up screaming every night."

She turned to Sam," And you're never there."

Dean took out his gun and pointed it at her," Addy said you liked to mess with people's heads but that won't work on us so tell us what you're up to now and save us the trouble."

She sighed, annoyed," Oh would you stop with the guns. You and I both know you won't shoot me. I'm in her body, so hurt me and she hurts."

Dean didn't falter his gun.

"Fine we can keep with the theatrics. How does she stand you two?" she asked and sighed," So what do you want to know?"

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked without hesitation.

"Survival," she answered simply," The Dark has me and told me if I didn't bring her to them they'd kill me. Only I can perform a possession spell on my daughter without DNA because of our family connection."

"So you decided to give up your own daughter," Sam asked in disgust.

Her face hardened," This thing isn't my daughter. Not anymore. Now let me go so we can get this whole thing over with."

"You're not turning her Dark," Sam all but growled at her.

"Oh please she might as well be," she responded.

"She's your daughter!" Dean yelled," How could you-"

"She's the reason I'm like this," she said without a blink of her fluctuating brown and green eyes.

"Do you blame her for everything?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Okay actually it was Peter's fault too," she began talking to herself.

"Wait what?" Dean asked.

"Oh she doesn't tell you much does she?" she mocked," but I bet you knew about Peter. In fact you met him, didn't you? "

"Yeah, psycho high school ex," Dean replied smugly," We know."

She focused her attention on Sam," Not surprising she downplayed it. You know there was more to the story right. They didn't just love each other, they were obsessed. Him more than her, but she was right under his thumb."

Sam didn't say anything, but noticeably stiffened.

"She would have done anything for him," she continued, staring Sam down," it started out innocent. Met in high school. Wasn't love at first sight though. In fact, she hated his guts but Peter was persistent because Addy always did have a pretty face and I'll admit other admirable qualities she inherited from her mother, but eventually she fell in love with him and when witches fall in love, it's impossible to fall out of it. Even when Peter turned Dark she was still with him. Then he started to slowly corrupt her and it was working."

"You're lying," Sam said, staring into her eyes," I know you are."

"Face it Sammy, you're innocent little Adriana isn't so innocent. She's the reason I burned down our house. She broke me. She was going Dark and I couldn't take it. I burned down our house because I'd rather see her dead than be one of them and both of you should feel the same way because when she does go Dark and she will, she'll be unstoppable."

"Shut up!" Sam yelled and she didn't even blink.

"You wanna know something else, she still loves Peter. Just as much as he loves her. She won't admit it and for a while she won't give into it, but you'll mess up Samuel and when you do she'll come running back here. I know it. She knows it. In fact you're the only one who doesn't get it. She. Is. Evil."

"No, it's you who doesn't get it, Zayda. Your daughter fights the evil inside her, that's what makes her good. You don't know it. She doesn't know it, but I'm the only one who gets it. She. Is. Good."

She smiled wide and shook her head," Oh, Sasquatch, your little Angel is actually a devil in disguise."

They stared each other down as Dean tucked his gun away.

"Alright mother from hell," Dean said," Get out of her."

"You know if I do that I die right?" she asked," And if I die because of you morons she'll never forgive you."

"She'll get over it," Sam replied, "Now get out of her."

She weighed her head from side to side," How about you two talk to her and let's see what she wants?"

"Wait you can-"before Sam could finish her eyes went back to brown.

"Addy is that you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's me," she said and he gripped her face in his hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked in relief.

She shook her head," She's still in my head."

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"She wants to turn you over to the Dark," Dean said and she turned her attention to him.

"I know and if we don't they kill her."

"Addy tell us how to get her out of you and we leave town," Sam said frantically.

"Sam I can't leave her to die," she said," I owe her that much if not more."

"Is this about what she said?" Sam asked," About it being your fault she's insane."

"She's not wrong, Sam, "she said, not being able to meet his eyes," It was my fault. Most of what she said was true."

"Addy what do we do?" Sam asked.

"You let me go," she replied," and I'll figure it out from there."

"You wanna wing this!" Dean yelled.

"Pretty much," she replied," I go in. Get my mother out of there and we leave."

"What if you can't?"Sam asked desperately.

"Then you two leave town. Get Bobby, Missouri, and my father and try and figure out something."

"I'm not leaving you Addy," Sam said," not this time or any time ever."

Her eyes switched back to green and he jumped away from her.

"You two are disgusting," she said," Now you heard her so chop chop boys. Better get a move on."

"No," Dean said," If you think we're going to-"

"Fine," she said," I didn't wanna have to do this but I can tell the Dark where you are at any time so either let me go and you two don't end up as collateral damage or this room will be covered with the steady flow of your blood as Adriana weeps over both your bodies."

The room fell into a deep silence and they could tell she knew she'd won.

A smug smile settled on her face," What'll be boys?"

**SUPERNATURAL**

_I watched as Sam and Dean exchanged looks and began unlocking the cuffs on my wrist and ankles._

_ I hated her, I hated my mother and yet I was still going to save her. How could she do this to me? _

_ "You knew it was coming Adriana," she whispered in my head._

_ "I hate you!" I screamed out to no avail," I hate you so much!"_

_ "You'll get over it," she replied callously._

_ "Let me go," she said," let me go please, Mom. I'm begging you! I don't want to be Dark."_

_ "Too bad, sweetheart," she said," you knew this day was coming. You knew it was either Dark or you become like me."_

_ "I am nothing like you!" I wailed, and then my consciousness began to sob," Please don't do this to me."_

_ "I am truly sorry, Adriana," she said, and I thought I heard remorse," but only for those who stand in your path when you become as you truly should be."_

_ I screamed and wailed and fought her with everything in me, but this was worse than when Lilith was in me because I was fighting, but with no motivation because I knew this was my future._

_ "That's right Adriana, embrace it," she whispered and I imagined myself curling into a ball of silence as she blocked my thoughts._

She rose from the chair and looked between the brothers.

"Addy says bye," she said and vanished into thin air.

Sam picked up the chair and threw it with a rage filled scream.

"Damnit!" he screamed.


	10. Don't Go Part Two

Chapter 10

_Addy opened her eyes and they adjusted to the darkness. She was in a dark and damp brick room, several men surrounding her in a circle._

"Hello Zayda," the sickening voice said.

"Hello, Reth," her mother replied in her body. She turned to face him and Addy felt her resolve shrinking as she took in at least six men and that was from what she could see.

"I did as you ask," she spoke, "My daughter is here."

"And what of her companions," Reth said," The Winchesters."

_"Mother, no!"She screamed in her own head," Please leave them out of this. Tell them I came alone. Please no! Please!"_

"They are here as well," she said and Addy wailed in her head.

_"Why are you such a bitch?"she screamed and her mother flinched," What don't like hearing the truth?"_

"Please let me back into my own body," she said," the deal is complete."

"As you wish Zayda," Reth replied and made a sweeping motion with his hand, whispered words of Latin coming from his lips.

Addy screamed and fell to her hands and knees as her body became her own again.

"Welcome Adriana," Reth said as she desperately caught her breath.

"This won't end well for you," she rasped out.

"Oh yes," he mocked," you're knight in shining armor is coming to save you."

"He's not the one you should worry about," she growled and raised her head.

He smirked," I can see your internal struggle. The Light and Dark fighting within you. Why can't you understand I just want to help?"

"By making me into a monster," she screamed and lunged at him but he held out his hand and she doubled over in pain.

"By making you invincible," he roared," you insolent girl you have no idea the power you possess."

"I will never join you," she managed, barely above a whisper.

"Then I guess I'll just have to give you incentive," he said in a steady voice," Men, leave us."

They all filed out the doorway and the last one closed a great iron door behind him, leaving them alone.

Reth kneeled in front of her," You must confront your fate, Kitten."

She chuckled," I hate that name."

"Oh that's correct," he said," you prefer to be called Addy. Although personally I prefer Angel."

She sat up on her knees so they were eye level," Please leave him alone. He's no threat."

Reth tilted her chin by with his finger," Will you willingly join us?"

She spit in his face," Never."

He smiled sickeningly," You forget I take pleasure in the hard way."

With that he walked out and left her alone.

"Leave him alone!" she shrieked and tried to use her anger to channel her power, but it was dampened by her love and worry for Sam. She had tried her best to keep him out of this, but it was no use. They were all going to die.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Dean we have to go get her!" Sam yelled, struggling against his brother who was blocking the door.

"Sam you heard her!" he yelled, shoving him back," We go get Bobby, Rufus, and Missouri!"

"It'll be too late, Dean!"Sam yelled," I can't leave her here. I won't!"

"Damn it, Sammy," Dean said," Don't you think I want to save her too?"

"No, I don't," he yelled at his brother and his anger dissipated watching him flinch," You let her die Dean!"

"What did you just say?" he asked his face blank of emotion.

"When Rose pushed her out that window you were there," Sam said," You were supposed to be watching her back and she died!"

"So this is my fault?" Dean asked," What about you? Where were you every night she woke up alone from a nightmare?"

"Her nightmares stopped, Dean," Sam yelled," What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing!" Dean yelled," The more time we waste the more likely she'll be Dark by tomorrow morning!"

"Don't change the subject, Dean!"

"I'm not-"Dean dropped to his knees, clutching his head in pain.

"Dean, "Sam called his name once before he went into darkness.

_"Let me out you sons of bitches or I swear I'll make every single one of you nothing but blood spatters on the walls!"_

_ He knew that voice. He opened his eyes to a concrete ceiling. He groaned as he turned his head to grey brick walls all around him. He turned his head to the source of the voice and saw Addy furiously banging and screaming at a metal door. He slowly stood up._

_ "Addy," he rasped out and she turned to him._

_ "Dean is that you?" she asked in a timid voice," Please tell this isn't one the Dark's tricks."_

_ "Would the Dark know that people called you sex kitten and pretty kitty in high school?"_

_ They embraced and she hugged him tight," God it's good to see you."_

_ "What's going on?" Dean asked, "How can I be here right now?"_

_She searched his eyes," You're a projection of yourself. You're having an out of body experience but you're still physically here with me right now. How is this possible?"_

_ "The connection we had while I was in hell," he said," I guess it didn't fade after all."_

_ "I was physically in hell all those nights," she said in a distant tone and briefly she could remember once having burned herself while trying to get Dean off a scalding hot rack when Alastair had left. The next morning she'd woken up with a burn mark on her hand and she'd told Sam it'd been a run in with the stove._

_ "I remember that too," he said and she realized they were connected by thoughts as well," I kept telling you to run. Why didn't you ever run?"_

_ "Because I couldn't leave you," she whispered and slowly Dean leaned down to her height._

_ It wasn't until she could feel his hot breath on her lips that she pushed him away._

_ "Stop doing that!" she yelled and clutched at her head._

_ "I'm sorry," he said," I don't know-"_

_ "You and Sam need to get out of here," she said, changing the subject," Reth is coming after you and no doubt my mother is telling them where to find you as we speak. So wake up, warn Sam, and leave."_

_ "But you'll go Dark," Dean argued._

_ "I know," she said, defeated," Tell Sam I love him. Tell him to save himself the heart ache and don't come back for me. I don't care if you have to hog tie him and throw him in the trunk. Get him out of Telma and make sure he never comes back."_

_ "What about you?"Dean asked," You wouldn't leave me in hell. What makes you think I'll leave you here?"_

_ "Because you care about your brother and if you stay here Sam will die!" she yelled at him._

_ "So this is it?" he asked and she nodded," Then I must be a horrible brother because if this is the last time I'm going to see you I need to do this."_

_ "Do wha-"she began to say, but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her flush against him as they collided in a kiss. He held her by her waist and his hand on the side if her neck. It was a soft yet desperate kiss and she didn't fight it. _

_ In a second he pulled back and left her with wide eyes. She reeled back and slapped him with everything she had._

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean woke up on the floor, his hands restrained and Sam eye level with him in the same position.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty," a familiar voice said and Dean turned to see Reth standing over him.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy continued banging on the metal door and screaming any threat that came to mind at the top of her lungs. At the very least, she could give these people a headache.

The door opened and two men walked in. She struggled furiously as one restrained her by both arms and four more men came in along with Reth. The goons dragging am and Dean with them.

"No," she whispered as they were thrown in front of her and she stopped fighting her restraints.

"That's what I like to see," Reth said and grabbed her face forcing her to look at him, "A broken resolve."

"Just let them go, "she growled," I'll do everything you want."

"Oh no sweetheart they're my insurance policy, "and with that the men let her go as she fell to her knees. She scrambled between the brothers as they were left alone in the dark dungeon. Reth was right, she was broken.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy stood with her back against the wall as Sam and Dean began to stir.

"Addy," Sam said aloud.

"Over here, "she said as the two brothers slowly stood up.

"You're okay," he said and hugged her tight. She rested her head on his shoulder and her eyes landed on Dean. Quickly, she turned her eyes away as she remembered his lips on hers.

She pulled away from Sam," I told you to leave you idiots."

"Dean passed out," Sam said in a slightly accusing tone," and I wouldn't have left you here regardless."

Addy's eyes flicked to Dean's and Sam caught on.

"What the hell is going on between you two?" Sam asked," First Dean tells me you have nightmares and now-"

"My mother told him that in my body," she said and shot Dean a look.

"But he's telling the truth right?" Sam asked," You're still having nightmares."

She turned away from him,"" Doesn't matter. We have bigger problems."

"No there is something you're not telling me," Sam said," Addy please let me help you."

"Oh now you want to help, Sam," she said and instantly regretted it," Can we just focus on getting out of here?"

"No," Sam protested," What's going on between you and my brother?"

Addy opened her mouth, trying to find the right words but she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him instead. At first Sam resisted but she ran her fingers through his hair and moaned into the kiss which she knew he loved and he gave in, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Please, Sam," she said in a broken voice as she let him go and stared up at him with big, wet eyes," I'm scared and I need your help. Please just help me right now."

"Okay," he said quietly and kissed her forehead," I'm sorry."

She gave him a small smile and pretended to wipe her eyes. Dean raised his eyebrows at her mouthed the words," Nice."

She felt guilty, she'd kissed his brother and she was playing the scared little girlfriend. She was lying to him about the nightmares and about what had happened to the shape shifter back at Oktoberfest. She was pointing fingers at him, but she was the one with secrets. Dean was still looking at her and she realized she'd never been a cheater before. She thought she'd never be that girl, but apparently she was.

"So any ideas on how to get out of here?" Dean asked.

"None," she said.

"Addy you could try using your power," Sam said.

"I have been since I got here and it's not working," she said.

"Maybe you could-"Sam began but she cut him off.

"Sam we are screwed," she finally snapped," I'm sorry but even if we can manage to get out of this room there is an army of Reth's lackeys waiting and they will kill you without a second thought. Our best option is to sit here and do nothing."

"So give up?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she said," Give up."

"Since when do you give up?" Dean asked, finally speaking up," You never give up."

"Well this time I need to!" she yelled, looking between the two brothers," I'm giving up! Reth will kill you both. Do you understand? He will make you suffer in front of me and then he'll kill you. I would rather be Dark then escape and know I'm the reason you're dead. I will not let anything happen to either of you."

"So you're just going to sacrifice yourself?" Dean asked in disgust," You're just going to let these bastards win?"

"Yes!" she screamed," I'm going to let them win!"

The door opened and Reth stepped in with a wide smile. Both Dean and Sam stepped in front of her but she shoved past them.

"You've finally give up?" he asked, pure joy on his face.

"Yes," she said, standing tall and looking him in the eye," I've given up. I know I can't stop running from the inevitable. I'm Dark and I have to accept it. I'm ready to become one of you."

Sam looked on in horror as the words left his mouth. This wasn't Addy. The woman he loved would never give up this easily. Then it hit him, the woman he loved would do anything for him. He stood there in shock as he was forced to let the only thing he always knew would be there slip away.

"Addy you don't have to do this," Dean said, speaking the words that Sam couldn't get out of his mouth.

"Then when?" she asked without turning to look at either of them and keeping her eyes on Reth," When I'm insane in an asylum like mother or when I'm begging you to put a bullet in my head. It's time for me to face it. It was always going to end like this."

"No need to waste time with small talk then," Reth said," Let us prepare for the Claiming ceremony."

"As soon as the ceremony is over you let them go," she said, nodding towards them.

"You'll be at your full power, my dear," he replied," I won't be able to deny you anything. It's time for you to take your rightful place at my son's side as the leaders of the Dark."

With that, Peter entered the room and stood behind his father. She briefly looked at him to see pain and regret in his eyes.

"Still hiding behind Daddy," she mocked," at least in the end I can fend for myself, Peter."

"I'm sorry Kit," he said.

"It's Adriana," she said," Know that name because when I'm like you I'll be making all of your lives a living hell."

Reth chuckled," You sound like a leader of the Dark already. Now let's get this over with, shall we?"

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy sat in the back of the SUV with her eyes focused on the ground, Sam and Dean on either side of her and Reth and Peter across from them. She'd never been in a limousine before, but she never wanted it to happen under these circumstances.

"It must be hard for you, Samuel," Reth said casually," Watching the woman you love become something bigger than you can understand."

"Oh I understand this perfectly," Sam said," you're all scared of her so you think if she's on your side you'll be able to control her. Well a bit of advice, it doesn't matter. She'll fight this with everything she has and when she beats you I would run far and run as far as possible."

"Oh please, Adriana knows her fate," Reth said," In fact she's known it for a while. She would either go insane or she'd become Dark just like Pete. That's why mommy dearest burned down the house isn't it Adriana. You were going Dark, being corrupted."

"You're one sick son of a bitch," Dean said.

"No, I'm saving her," Reth said," How long do you think she could have lasted with her body at constant war with itself. She's dying gentleman. Every single day a little piece of her sanity dies."

Sam and Dean both looked to Addy for confirmation, but she didn't look up.

"Come now, Adriana," Reth mocked," You never told them how you were destined to be a monster no matter what path you chose."

She didn't answer as the car began to sputter and come to a halt.

Addy smiled and looked at Reth," Looks like you've come to a hitch in your plan."

Reth maintained his composure," Peter check on the complications."

He did as he was told and exited the car.

"What are you up to?" Reth practically growled.

She smiled," You know I'd check on your driver. He might be a little out of it."

"You're not getting away that easily."

"Watch me," she said, just as Peter yelled out for his father.

Reth grabbed her by the arm and hauled her out of the car. They were in the middle of the woods and the driver had Peter with a gun pointed to his head. Sam and Dean followed after them and watched the scene unfold.

"What did you do?" he yelled and she yanked her arm free, going to stand next to Pete.

"You see I picked up this trick," she explained in a happy tone," It took some time, but all I had to do was get pissed off enough and I can control people. Right now, I've got your man servant here and as soon as I want to he'll pull the trigger. Know this though, it can be a little unpredictable so I could accidentally make him kill your son. Your choice Reth. You let us go or Peter dies."

"You little bitch," Reth roared and made a move towards her but the driver cocked the gun and he stilled.

"You really bought it, didn't you?" she asked with a laugh, slowly walking towards him," Did you really think I would give up that easily? That I would just give in. Know this Reth, I will never give in! I will win every time. I'm better than you."

"You'll pay for this," he said as they were eye to eye now.

"No, you will," she said," You think I'm afraid of you. Well, I'm not. I beat you once and I'm doing it again. Every time you try this, know that no matter what, in the end, I will kick your ass. So you're choice Reth, me or your son dies."

"You won't shoot him," he called her bluff.

"You're right," she said and held out her hand. Peter doubled over and screamed in pain," but I will turn his head into a swamped mess of memories and pain until he's nothing but a drooling pile of nothing."

Reth let out a roar and lighting cracked in the distance. Sam and Dean jumped, but Addy didn't even blink.

"Tick tock Reth," she mocked.

"Fine you win," he said, regaining his composure," but know that next time we meet I will make things much more difficult for you."

"Likewise," she said," Get their cell phones guys."

Peter continued to double over in pain as Sam and Dean did as they were told. She got into the driver seat and Sam and Dean slid in beside her as she started the car and they were off.

She drove as fast as she could through the woods and onto the road.

"All that talk back in that cell about giving up, "Dean said in disbelief," That was all an act."

"It's like you said, Dean, I don't give up," she said with a smile and her eyes on the road.

"What triggered you're power," Sam asked.

"I don't know," she said," I just got annoyed I guess."

That was another lie. She knew what it had been. Reth had called her a monster.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They sped down the road in the Impala. As they passed the "Now Leaving Telma" sign she felt all her stress disappear.

"Addy what happened to your mother?"Sam asked.

"Can we not worry about that?" she said," She'll turn up eventually."

"Well I suppose that's one way to handle that?" Dean said with laugh," you know that whole Jedi mind trick thing was pretty cool."

She grew quiet and Sam turned to her in the backseat.

"Addy what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"The shape shifter at Oktoberfest didn't kill himself, "she confessed," I made him kill himself. He had the gun pointed at me and I just-I didn't mean to. I didn't tell you because I didn't know what to do."

"Addy you could have told me," Sam reassured her.

"I know, but I didn't want to," she admitted," My powers are getting stronger and I don't know what it means."

"We'll figure it out," he reassured her.

"I know," she replied and gave him a small smile. He turned his eyes back to the road and her eyes met Dean's in the rearview mirror. She held his gaze until he looked back at the road. She'd kissed the brother of the man she loved.

_"Don't pretend you didn't like it," something seemed to whisperer in her ear._

She jumped at the voice and looked to her right. What the hell was going on?


	11. It's The Great Pumpkin, Sam WinchesterP1

**Chapter 11**

"Maam I know this is difficult," Addy said in a comforting voice to the victim's wife," but how many razor blades did they find?"

The poor woman was nearly in tears and Addy felt bad as her gaze flicked to her baby son. Sam must have seen her because he gave her a reassuring nod from behind the woman.

"Two on the floor," she began in tears, "one in his stomach and one was stuck in his throat. He swallowed four of them. How is that even possible?"

The woman noticed Dean not so subtly looking in her oven," The candy was never in the oven."

Sam shot Dean a look.

"We just have to be thorough in our search, Mrs. Wallace," Dean quickly said to cover himself.

"Did the police find razors in the rest of the candy?" Sam asked carefully.

"No, I mean, I don't think so," she stuttered, trying to hold back more sobs," I just-I can't believe it. You hear urban legends about this stuff, but it actually happens."

"More than you might imagine," Sam said as Dean stood up, a hex bag in hand.

"Mrs. Wallace, I'm sorry but," Addy began did your husband have enemies. Someone with a grudge. Co-workers, neighbors, a-um- a woman?"

Mrs. Wallace's face visibly changed," Are you suggesting an affair."

"We have to look at all possibilities,"" Addy said regretfully.

"If someone wanted to kill my husband, don't you think they would have found a better way to do it than a razor in a piece of candy he might eat?"

The trio exchanged a look.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy looked through the contents of the hex bag in disgust as she sat on the bed. Sam was on the couch with multiple books in front of him.

_"Feeling guilty," the voice whispered._

She ignored it and continued looking through the bag. The door clicks and Dean walks in, unwraps a piece of candy and shoves it in his mouth.

"Really? After that guy chocked down all those razor blades," Sam said, voicing her thoughts.

"It's Halloween, man," Dean said and took a seat next to his brother," Don't be such a downer."

"Halloweens not all that fun when our lives are one big horror film," Addy said without looking him in the eye.

"You two are no fun, "he replied," so anything interesting."

"Well, we're on a witch hunt but from what Addy found this is no typical hex bag," he replied and she carefully brought the hex bag over in her hand. She kneeled in front of the table, as far away from Dean as possible.

_"Afraid you'll lose control around him."_

She shook her head slightly," In this bag is goldthread, an herb that's been extinct for some two hundred years. A real Celtic coin that is at least six hundred years old and-"

Dean picked up a small, charred piece from the bag and sniffed it.

"That would be the charred metacarpal born of a newborn baby," she said and Dean quickly put it down with a disgusted look on his face.

"Relax, man," Sam said," it's like a hundred years old."

"Oh, right, like that makes it any better?" Dean said and shivered," Witches, man, they're so friggin skeevy."

Addy scoffed and Sam gave his brother a look.

"I mean the other kind of witch," Dean quickly said," Not you're kind. Except for the Dark and your mom and-"

"You can stop now," she said without looking up.

"What is the difference between your kind and the witch we're dealing with here anyway?" Sam asked.

"The story goes that there were twin sisters," Addy began," Their mother prayed to God that they'd have power to help others and God granted that wish. As the sisters grew older, one of the sisters became unhappy and wanted more so she made a deal with the Devil. So after that every descendant born from them had a choice to follow the Light sister or the Dark sister. All of us are born with power. The witches who have to use hex bags to channel their power were once human. They made a deal with Devil for their power but they have no choice in who they belong to. "

"So their just knock offs," Dean joked.

"They're idiots," Addy said," I don't know anyone who would choose to be like this. But this witch is still pretty powerful with some really old magic in use."

"Did you find anything on the victim?" Sam asked his brother.

"This Luke Wallace," Dean began," He was so vanilla that he made vanilla seem spicy. I can't find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead."

"Well witches don't just kill to kill," she said," They always have an agenda."

"Then again witches are crazy," Dean reasoned," Maybe this one doesn't have any reason to kill besides she feels like it."

She finally looked up at Dean," You don't sell your soul to the devil for no reason, Dean."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy descended the stairs into a basement where a teenager had been killed bobbing for apples.

A blonde girl in a cheerleader costume was being questioned and Sam went to talk to her but Dean stopped him.

"I got this one," he said, with a mischievous smile.

Addy rolled her eyes and went to search the couch cushions for a hex bag.

_"Are you jealous?" the voice whispered," You should put on a sexy witch costume. That'll get his attention."_

"Shut up," she growled under her breath.

_"You won't get rid of me that easily."_

"Who are you?"

_"Don't you wish you knew?"_

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked from behind her and she jumped.

"No," she said quickly and continued searching.

"Addy is everything okay," he said softly and she nodded quickly.

"I'm fine."

"This isn't about that shape shifter back at Oktoberfest, is it?" Sam asked softly," I told you we'll figure out what's going on."

"I know," she replied, giving him the best fake smile she could muster and she pulled something out of the couch. She held up the hex bag in her hand and looked to Sam.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy searched furiously on the computer as Sam and Dean lay on their beds, searching through books. Well, Sam was but Dean had been staring at the same page for maybe an hour.

"As far as I can tell both of our vics weren't people that warrant witch payback," Addy said.

"Maybe cause it's not about that," Sam said and Dean shot him a look.

"Wow, insightful."

"Maybe this witch isn't working a grudge," he said as she came to sit on the bed next to him," Maybe they're working a spell."

"Check this out," he said and began reading from the book he'd been looking at, "Three blood sacrifices on three days, the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest. Celtic Calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October thirty first."

Sam hands Dean the book.

"Halloween."

"Exactly."

"What are the blood sacrifices for?" Addy asked.

"If I'm right they're for a summoning ritual for Samhain," he replied and her eyes widened.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"No," Addy replied," That's supposed to make you afraid. Very afraid."

"What Samhain means something to you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah it does, "she replied," the end of the world as we know it."

"I take it you've heard of this before," Sam said.

"Samhain is the very origin of Halloween," she explained, "October thirty first is the day that the veil between the living and the dead is the thinnest and it was always Samhain's night. The sweets were to appease him, the costumes to hide from him, and the faces in the pumpkins to worship him. Centuries ago a group of Light witches exorcised him, but now Halloween is watered down and fun."

"So even though the Samhain took a trip downstairs the tradition stuck," Dean said ," and now some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night."

"Dean, this is serious," Addy said," this guy makes Lilith look like a god damn mosquito."

"I'm being serious," Dean replied," So how is this guy going to bring about the end of the world."

"The ritual to raise him can only be performed every six hundred years," Sam read form the book," and that rolls around-"

"Tomorrow," Addy finished for him.

Dean stares at a picture of the demon, "Well it sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon."

"Because he likes company," Sam explained," Once he's raised he does raising of his own."

"Raising what exactly?" Dean asked.

"Anything and everything that goes bump in the night," Addy replied," All in one place by the end of the night."

"This whole town's gonna be a slaughterhouse," Dean said.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy entered the Impala parked near the house of the razor blade victim and sat down in the passenger seat next to Dean," So I talked to maybe half this town. Both victims were just nice. The naughty nurse wasn't even a mean girl."

"Same here," Dean replied," I talked to the wife again and still a great big steaming pile of nothing."

Dean unwrapped a piece of candy and popped it in his mouth," Want one?"

"No thanks," she replied and they settled into an awkward silence.

_"Why don't you just kiss him?"_

She flinched and clenched her fist.

_"Don't pretend you don't want to. I wonder if he's better in the sack than Sammy."_

"Addy," Dean said, trying to get her attention.

_"You could get it on right here, you know? Right in the backseat. Sam would never know."_

"Addy," Dean said again.

_"Come on sweetheart. Don't tell me you don't think about it. Come on. Take the other Winchester out for a test drive."_

"Addy."

_"I bet he's rough. I know you like it rough."_

"Addy!" Dean yelled and she jumped.

"What?" she asked, looking at him briefly.

"I called your name a bunch of time," Dean said and sighed," Look I know you're pissed at me, but you don't have to ignore me."

"I'm not ignoring you," she replied.

"Then look me in the eye for more than a second," he challenged and she did.

"What do you want from me, Dean?" she asked with a shrug," I won't tell Sam if that's what you're worried about."

"No it's-"he sighed and ran his hand over his face in frustration," I'm not worried about Sam, I'm worried about you. I'm sorry."

_"Aww how sweet."_

"Dean I didn't push you away," she said," I let you kiss me and I didn't stop you. It's not all your fault."

"You slapped me," he said matter of factly.

"But I didn't stop you," she said in frustration," Slapping you was an afterthought and it made me feel better about it for a millisecond."

"Addy it wasn't-"he began but she cut him off.

"My fault," she finished," So you're just going to blame yourself and take all responsibility. I knew something was going on between us, Dean and I chose to ignore it. If I had acknowledged what was going on I could have –"

"What?" Dean asked, interrupting her this time," You would have shut me down. I don't know what this is but I know you feel it too. We're connected somehow Addy and this connection effects how we feel about each other."

She shook her head," You were right. We need to figure this out."

"I should regret kissing you," he said," but I don't. Why the hell don't I regret kissing my brother's girl?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"Do you regret it?"

_"Only that you didn't go any further."_

"I feel guilty," she managed choke out," Really, really guilty."

"Is that the same thing as regret?"

"I really hope so."

Addy's eyes drifted from Dean to the blonde girl from the party going to the vics front door.

"Dean," she said and he turned around to see what she was looking at. They watched as she took the baby from the mother.

"She lied," Dean said.

"Does that pop your little fantasy," Addy said and Dean shot her a look.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean and Addy opened the motel room door to see Sam lying on the bed with his laptop open.

"So, our apple bobbing cheerleader?" Sam asked.

"A pretty little liar," Addy said, pulling off her jacket," She's the Wallace's baby sitter. No way she'd never at least met him."

"Interesting look for a centuries old witch," Sam said.

"Yeah, well, if you were a six-hundred year old hag and you could pick any costume to come back in, wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader? I would," he paused, lost in thought. Addy and Sam exchanged a look as she sat down on the bed next to him.

_"I bet he's thinking about you as a cheerleader."_

"Well, Tracy's not as wholesome as she looks," Sam said, handing Addy the laptop so he could see her school profile," Did some digging. Apparently, she got into a violent altercation with one of her teachers, got suspended from school."

**SUPERNATURAL**

The trio looked over the art room of the high school Tracy was going to. It was covered in mask and artwork from several different students.

She watched as Dean zoned in on a particular mask. A disturbing thing that she knew was bringing back memories. Carefully, she reached into his mind and heard the familiar screams and screeching of the souls of head.

_"I bet you miss it down there."_

"What are you?"she whispered to herself.

_"I'm a part of you."_

Addy froze.

_"Thought you'd have more time before you went off the deep end. You were wrong. I'm inside you. Do us both a favor and give in."_

"Addy," Sam said, bringing her back," What about you?"

"What about me?" she asked.

She scoffed," My high school experience was much different."

A student placed a bong shaped piece into a kiln and Addy smiled.

"Now that brings back memories," she and Dean said at the same time and they exchanged a look.

"You gentleman wanted to talk to me," a teacher said, rounding the corner and into the room. He spotted Addy," and lady."

She gave him a friendly smile," Mr. Harding?"

"Please call me, Don," he said, shaking her hand and the brothers as well," Even my students do."

"Yeah, we get it, Don," Dean said rudely and they pulled out their badges.

"I'm agent Gathy, this agent Lee and Montgomery," he said," We have a few questions about Tracy Davis."

"Uh, yeah, Tracy, uh, bright kid, loads of talent," he said and Addy raised an eyebrow," Shame she got suspended."

"Didn't you two have a, and I quote 'violent altercation', "she said and Don just laughs.

"Yeah, she exploded," he said in an inappropriately happy tone," If Principal Murrow hadn't walked by when he did, Tracy would have clawed my eyes out."

"Why?" Sam asked.

_"I like this cheerleader from hell. She's just like you. Pretty face, bad agenda. Powerful too. Maybe you could mentor her."_

Addy missed what Don had said. Dean started to say something but the voice kept talking.

_"I think she's going to win. Samhain's going to rise. The seal will be broken."_

"What seal?" she asked aloud and the conversation halted.

"Agent Montgomery are you alright?" Sam asked, his eyes conveying his worry.

"Yeah," she managed to say even though the voice was still talking," just have a really bad migraine."

She turned to Don," Where's the bathroom?"

"Right across the hall," Don said," I have some aspirin if you need-"

She was out the door and into the bathroom in no time, splashing water in her face.

_"I like it in here. You're mind is such a dark place. The perfect place for me to stay and I plan on staying a long while."_

She dried her face off and looked into the mirror, "I don't know what you are but you won't win this."

_"I'm already winning. I'm just telling you what you already think but are too much of a coward to acknowledge it."_

_"Sorry sweetheart I'm here to stay."_."

_"He'll find out eventually that you've been whoring around with his brother."_

_"Always keeping secrets always lying. How long before it catches up with you?"_

Addy stared herself down in the mirror," You're in my head. My territory. No way I'm letting you win."

There was no reply after that and she sighed in relief.

_"I'm not leaving."_

"Get out!" she screamed and the mirror shattered.

She scrambled away from it and stared at the broken pieces. She jumped at the soft knock at the door.

"Addy," Sam said on the other side of the door and quickly she opened the door and stepped out.

"I'm fine," she said with a smile," It smelled weird in the art room and it was making me sick."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, searching her eyes.

She nodded and Dean stood behind his brother, frowning.

"Come on we're wasting daylight," she said and walked past them.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy was in the hotel room. She was supposed to be researching Samhain while Sam and Dean were out looking for Tracy.

_"Just you and me."_

She got off the couch and stormed into the bathroom, looking into the mirror she yelled," Leave me alone!"

_"Not going to happen."_

"What are you, huh? My Dark side? Mom, are you still inside my head? Is this some sort of Dark spell Reth put on me?"

_"All wrong. I thought you were supposed to be some sort of genius."_

"Tell me!" she screamed and the mirror vibrated.

_"Careful. You wouldn't want to explain that one to Sam. I mean you could always say you got a little kinky with Dean but-"_

"What do you want?"

_"Wouldn't you like to know?"_

"If you think I'm going to sit back and let you ruin me-"

_"You don't need my help to ruin yourself. All I'm doing is speeding up the process."_

"Liar. You're doing this to me. You're making me feel something for Dean. I know it."

_"You want answers. All in due time."_

"I want answers now!" she screamed.

"I believe we could assist you with that," Addy turned quickly to see Castiel.

_"Here comes the cavalry."_

The door opened and Sam walked in.

"Who are you?" he yells and Sam draws his gun.

Dean rushed in after him and pushed the gun down, "No, Sam. That's Castiel. The angel."

Addy slowly stepped out of the bathroom and turned to see a large black man staring out the window.

"Him, I don't know," he said and slowly Addy walked towards Sam and Dean.

Sam looks at him in wonder and a smile crossed his face. Addy frowns and steps in front of him slightly as she stares at the unmoving man at the window.

"I've heard so much about you," Sam said.

"And I you, Sam Winchester. The boy with the demon blood. Glad to see you've ceased you're extracurricular activities as the expense of Adriana," he replied and Sam's expression changed.

"Let's keep it that way," the man at the window said, speaking for the first time in a deep voice that fit him perfectly.

"Yeah, okay, chuckles," Dean said ad looked back at Castiel," Who's your friend?"

Castiel ignored him," You have not stopped the rising of Samhain and the witch is not dead."

"No, but-"Sam began but Dean cut him off.

"We know who it is," he finished.

Castiel walked over to the table by the bed and picks up the hex bag," Apparently the witch knows who you are as well. This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely all of you excluding Adriana would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"

"We're working on it," Dean said.

Sam looked to Addy who was staring down the man in the corner with a frown. He couldn't tell what was wrong.

"That's unfortunate," Castiel said.

"What do you care?" Dean asked.

"The raising of Samhain is one of the sixty six seals," he said and the man in the corner looked to Addy as she froze.

"But you knew that already, didn't you Adriana?" the man said in a mocking tone.

"Why would she know that?" Sam asked, coming to her defense," And who the hell are you?"

He smiled disturbingly," I thought you had respect for angels."

"Not when they talk to her like that," Sam said and he rose from his chair.

"You have him wrapped around your pretty little finger," he said to Addy and still she said nothing, still staring," Understandable in your condition."

Sam looked from Addy to the man. She always defended herself. Why was she so quiet?

"The breaking of the seals must be prevented at all cost," Castiel said," Lilith cannot win."

"But we do have an inside agent," Uriel said, and turned his gaze on Addy. Sam and Dean looked at her in confusion.

"You said you could give me answers, "she said, stepping closer to the two angels," I'm waiting."

"You were possessed by Lilith," Castiel began, "Due to the fact that you are a supernatural creature yourself you fought off your possession."

"Which is highly unnatural," Uriel said.

"Okay chuckles what are you getting at," Dean said, coming to her defense.

"There are only two natural ways for a demon to leave the body of one of you meat sacks," Uriel said," Exorcism or the demon leaves the body."

"Well this meat sack didn't appreciate the intrusion," Addy said in a less than friendly tone," I'm sorry if I did it unnaturally, but that's not why you're here. You know what's going on with me so stop with the suspense and theatrics and tell me what the hell is going on."

"When demons enter a body they attach to a soul," Castiel explained, "Only the demon and exorcism can detach the two. When you expelled Lilith from your body she didn't detach probably and a piece of her was left on your soul. Lilith is currently residing in your body and we believe that you can help us figure out her next moves."

"Oh my God," Sam said behind her and she gulped.

_"Guess the Kitten's out of the bag."_

**Who spotted my little TV show reference in their? ;)**_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"That's not possible," Addy said," There is no way in hell Lilith has been inside me for months and I didn't know."

"How do you think you were able to see Dean in hell?"Uriel asked and the room went quiet. Addy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You were seeing Dean in hell," Sam said behind her and slowly she turned to face him," Is that what your nightmares were about?"

She nodded slowly as they stared at each other. She felt all the emotions she'd been holding in come crashing down on her.

"Sam I-"she began.

"How could you not tell me?" he asked with hurt in his voice.

"I couldn't, Sam," she stuttered," I- I didn't understand and- you were obsessed- I couldn't let you- I'm sorry!"

"You didn't think I deserved to know?" he asked loudly," You have Lilith inside you, Addy. How could you keep that from me?"

"She did not know," Castiel said, stepping in," In hell she latched onto the only familiar thing there and that was Dean. My guess is in times of high stress situations they still connect. It's a survival mechanism."

Addy looked frantically from Castiel to Sam" I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you."

Sam didn't respond and she looked at him with pleading eyes," I'm sorry, Sam."

"And you didn't tell me either," he said, turning to his brother.

"He doesn't remember hell," she said quickly and he turned back to her.

"Is that what the headache was about?" Sam asked in a cold voice and she felt her heart being ripped out of her chest.

"Lilith is speaking to Adriana," Uriel said and Addy diverted her eyes," She's been awakened in her."

She could feel Uriel's eyes boring into the back of her head, but she didn't take her eyes off of Sam.

"How long?"Sam asked.

"Since we left Telma," she said quietly and Sam looked away from her," Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know what it was," she said desperately," I thought I was losing it, Sam. I thought I was becoming like my Mom."

"No, you're something much worse," Uriel said and she turned to him.

"You're wrong," Sam said, stepping in front of her and she felt relief as he came to her defense.

"So that voice in your head is nonexistent," Uriel said," You know we are correct."

"It has to be something else," Dean said.

"When was the last time you came in contact with holy water?"Uriel asked and a vial appeared in his hand," You wouldn't mind a little drop on your hand. Would you?"

She looked from the vial to Sam and back at Uriel," I'll know if she's inside me or not?"

"It should be a sufficient test," Castiel said.

"Addy you don't have to-"Sam began but she stopped him before he could dissuade her.

"If I'm not than what's the harm," she said and walked closer to Uriel. He popped open the vial and she held out her arm.

Instead of throwing the water on her arm, he splashed it in her face and she screamed in pain as it felt like her skin was on fire. She desperately wiped it away as she fell to her knees. Sam came to her aid with his arms around her. Her face was dry but it still seemed to be singing as she looked up at Uriel.

"I thought you said it would just be on my arm," she growled as Sam helped her up.

He shrugged," That wouldn't have been a sufficient enough."

She fought the urge to punch him as she shrugged out of Sam's grip," Alright so what now? How do you get her out of me?"

"We don't," Castiel replied simply.

"Why the hell not?" Dean asked.

"Because it could kill you," Uriel replied," That kind of process would be too much for a human to handle."

"I'm a true blooded witch," she said," That has to count for something."

"Than you should be used to that kind of darkness within you," he replied and she scowled at him," Besides your much more helpful this way."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"She has a direct link to Lilith," Castiel said," She can help us find out which seals she's planning to break."

"So I'm just supposed to kindly ask the voice in my head how she plans to destroy the world?"

"Of course not," he said," We'll tap into-"

"No," Addy said quickly," You're not going to tap into Lilith. What if she takes me over?"

"Afraid are we?" Uriel mocked.

"You know I thought angels were supposed to care about humans," Addy said to him.

"Demon or not, Adriana," Castiel said," You are not human."

"If you ask me you're nothing but another monstrosity that should have been put down long ago," Uriel said and she lost it.

She looked to him and he doubled over in pain. He began to cough blood as she stared him down.

_Doesn't that feel good?_

_ Not being pushed around. _

_ Angels are a bunch of tools anyway._

"Adriana, do not listen to Lilith," Castiel said, snapping her out of her chance and she recoiled back in surprise, taking in what she'd done.

She began to back away from them and Sam caught her in his arms.

"Addy it's gonna be okay," Sam said and she wrestled away from him.

"No it's not," she whispered to herself, shoving past Dean and out the door.

Sam followed her out and grabbed her gently by the arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

"I don't know," she said frantically," Please Sam just let me go."

"Addy I can't just-"

"What?" she asked, loosening from his grip," You can't let me roam around the streets hurting innocent people like the monstrosity I am."

"You know I don't see you that way," he said, grasping her by the shoulders," I love you."

"I have a demon attached my soul, Sam," she said, her eyes glazing over," I need to get away from here."

"Okay I'll go with you," he said," We'll figure this out. Together, remember?"

She shook her head furiously and turned to run from him, but Cas blocked her way and pressed two fingers to her forehead.

**SUPERNATURAL**

_You should really stop running off alone. It means it's just you and me now._

"Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered to herself at the far end of the bar.

_Because it's fun._

Addy scoffed," I hate you."

_Likewise._

Suddenly, Dean sat down in front of her and she smiled lazily.

"Hello," she said with a giggle.

Dean frowned," How many have you had?"

She shrugged and took another sip.

"Are you drunk?" he asked.

"No," she said mischievously and then leaned forward and whispered," I'm actually only kinda sorta drunk, but I kind of want to table dance and take my shirt off."

Dean opened and closed his mouth in shock and she giggled.

"You should see your face," she said between laughs and Dean laughed along with her.

"You know you're a lot more fun when you're drunk," he said and she smiled and yelled ,"A beer for my friend here."

The bartender nodded and slid a beer over to Dean. He caught it and took a sip.

"Why do ya look so serious?" she asked.

"The angels wanna blow this town off the map unless we can stop the rising of that Samhain guy and my car got egged," he replied.

She snorted a laugh," I have a demon inside me."

"Yeah, so-"

"Hey how'd you find me?" she asked, taking another large swig of beer.

"Castiel told me where you are," Dean said.

"Does Sam know where I am?" she asked and then paused, her mouth agape.

"What?" Dean asked carefully.

"That rhymed," she said with a smile.

Dean looked at her seriously for a moment and then they both laughed together.

"I told him I'd bring you back soon," he said," But you know let's have a little fun tonight."

She smiled and then looked around the rowdy, crowded bar," That's not a bad idea."

She hopped off the stool and went over to the crowded dance floor. Dean watched her from the bar as she lazily spun around to the music, her hips twisting to the beat.

Addy smiled as Dean watched her at the bar. She knew what she was doing to him and she liked it. She beckoned him over and he shook his head with a smile. She pouted and winked at him playfully.

_You're tempting him, Adriana._

"I want to," she replied in a voice she didn't recognize as her own.

Suddenly, she felt two hands on her hips and Dean's voice said in her ear," What are you doing to me?"

"Exactly what you want," she whispered back in a seductive voice and they swayed along to the music. Dean's lips trailed up her neck and she arched her head to the side and moaned.

"We can't do this," he said, his lips on her pulse point.

"Than stop," she said and turned to face him. Her eyes traveled from his eyes to his lips.

"What about Sam?"he whispered in a husky voice.

"Sam who?" she replied and they connected in a furious kiss. She pulled away and they weaved there way through the crowd and to the bathroom. She locked the door behind them and pushed Dean against the wall. He pushed flush against her and she moaned at the contact.

"This is wrong," he said and she smiled and wrapped her legs around her waist.

_That's my girl._

"We have screwed up lives , Dean," she whispered in his ear," Wrong is what we do."

"My brother loves you," he said, setting her down on the sink and she smiled.

"He'll never know," she replied and whispered into his ear," It's not his name I'm going to be saying."

"No it's not," he growled and kissed her furiously. They peeled off each other's leather jackets and Dean's hand crawled up her shirt, cupping her breast from the side.

"I want you," she said and Dean pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Oh my God," he said in horror and she frowned and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She let out an ear piercing scream at her white eyes.

_I'm taking over._

Addy sat straight up in bed with a gasp. She saw Sam at the table. He stared at her and she stared back.

"Addy," Sam said carefully.

She tasted bile in her mouth. She got up and ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

_That little dream of yours was courtesy of me. Hope you enjoyed it because it tells of things to come._

"Addy," Sam said more urgently this time.

"I'm fine," she said, staring at herself in the mirror and sighing in relief at her brown eyes.

"Can I come in?" he asked. She opened the door before he could.

"I'm fine," she repeated and he frowned.

_Liar, liar, pants on fire._

"Are you sure because-"

"I'm fine," she said sternly.

"Addy you don't have to lie anymore," Sam said and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing that doesn't go for both of us," she said coldly and moved past him.

"Is that Lilith talking?" he asked with her back turned to him.

"That was all me," she said turning back to him.

"Don't do that," he said.

"Do what?" she asked, growing frustrated.

"Pretend like everything's okay," he yelled suddenly," You have a demon inside you."

"What's your point?" she asked, narrowing her eyes," I can't do anything about it. I can't get her out of me."

"So you're just going to ignore her?" Sam asked in disbelief.

She shrugged," Pretty much."

"So that's it," he said," Conversation over. I find out that you saw Dean in hell because you have a piece of Lilith inside of you and that's just it. You don't want to talk anymore."

"If I had told you what would you have done?" she asked, stepping closer to him," You had a problem Sam. You were obsessed with getting Dean back and you were obsessed with Lilith. It was going to kill you. So you don't get to stand there and tell me that I made the wrong call by ignoring it because I didn't. I did what was best for you, Sam."

"And what about what's best for you?" he challenged," You think being quiet while you're suffering every single night was okay. Did you honestly think I'd be okay with that?"

"You were so fucked up I didn't know what okay was to, Sam," she screamed at him," You were doing things that I didn't know about it and if I knew about it I didn't understand. You were keeping secrets and I was trying desperately trying to keep you alive. I've dealt with darkness inside me my whole life, Sam. It's normal for me."

"Hearing voices is normal," he said and she froze," You weren't going to say anything about it to me, were you?"

"No," she said simply.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked loudly," You were hearing voices and you didn't ask for my help."

"Because you couldn't help me," she said, matching his tone," Once I lose it, Sam that's it. Whether it's because of Lilith or Reth or Peter or my Mom I will lose my mind someday. I can never become Dark so I can never choose and because of that one day you will lose me."

She didn't mean for the last part to come out, but it did and she covered her mouth in shock.

Sam began blinking back tears and tears flowed freely from her.

"Is that really how we're going to end?" he asked in a small voice.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Dean suddenly burst through the door of the motel room, but neither of them moved.

"So that creepy teacher, Don," he said, not noticing the tension in the room," He had charred kid bones in his desk. My money's on him so let's-"

He finally noticed the two staring at each other.

"Alright what the hell did I miss now?" he asked and they looked away from each other. Addy wiped the tears from her face and went for her jacket.

"We better get going then," she said, clearing her throat.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean shot at Don who was about to kill Tracy. He fell to the ground, dead, knife still in hand. Addy went over to Tracy and cut her down from her ropes. The scared girl fell into her arms sobbing as she ripped off her gag.

"Thank you, he was gonna kill me! Ugh, that sick son of a bitch. I mean, did you see what he was doing?" she said through tears.

"It'll be okay," Addy said gently, helping her upright.

Tracy nodded and then her whole demeanor changed," Did you hear him? How sloppy his incantation was?"

Addy's eyes widened and she started to back away from the girl.

"My brother always was a little dim," she finishes and she throws out her hand. Sam and Dean drop to their knees, writhing in pain. She frowned when it didn't work on Addy and then she smiled.

"A fellow witch," she said, tilting her head to one side in curiosity," Light or Dark?"

"Neither," Addy replied, focusing on Tracy and she chuckled.

"Sweetie I'm stronger than you," she mocked and flicked her wrist. Addy went flying into a shelf with a crash. She fell to the ground away from Sam and Dean, her senses dull from the hit.

She could hear Tracy's voice, but she could only make out a few of her words.

Suddenly, the basement began to shake and the ground cracked. Addy watched as black smoke rose from the ground and into Don's body.

"Addy," she heard Sam whisper to her and she turned to see him, but she couldn't make out his words.

She heard a sickening crack and Tracy's body dropped to the floor in front of her. She looked up to see Samhain standing over her.

"Looks like I need a new witch," he said, meeting Addy's eyes," What have we here? You'll make a lovely new whore."

She cried out when he grabbed her by the hair and hauled her up.

"I'm not doing anything for you," she growled and he smiled. She met eyes with Sam and Dean and she shook her head, letting them know not to take the chance.

"We'll see about that," he said and slammed her head into the wall, knocking her out cold. He threw her over her shoulder and left the basement with her.

"He has Addy," Sam whispered in a panic to his brother.

"Why didn't he see us?" Dean asked.

"Halloween lore. People used to wear masks to hide from him," he replied," He saw Addy because she wasn't covering her face. We have to go after her."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy stirred and groaned at the throbbing in her head. She moved to put her hand to her head but she couldn't move it. Opening her eyes, she saw her hands and legs were bound tight with rope. She slowly moved her head to see she was in some sort of crypt.

"You're awake pretty witch," Samhain said and she turned her head to see him just standing with his back to her.

She grit her teeth at the throbbing pain in her head. The gag tied around her mouth stopped her from answering.

"I'm a king," he replied, turning to her and slowly coming closer," Me and my dead army will rule, but king's can get lonely."

He kneeled in front of her. He reached out his hand and gently stroked her cheek but she yanked away from him. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Tracy was old," he said, searching her eyes," You are younger, less tainted, and far more beautiful. With a witch my power could grow considerably and one of great power as well. You're darkness is fighting within you. I can see it in your eyes."

She shook her head at him.

"I am correct," he replied," You know it as well that within you there is a great darkness and I must say you have the most beautiful darkness I've ever laid eyes upon, my queen. Your soul is almost black. We'll have to work a little harder to make it pitch dark."

He let her go and went back over to stare at the wall, his back to her again.

He scoffed," I like that you have such defiance within you. I can't wait to break it from you."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sam enter the room, Ruby's knife in hand. She shook her head at him.

He simply glanced at her and edged closer to Samhain.

She held her breath, scared to even make a noise in case she alerted the demon.

Suddenly, he turned and shot a hand out at Sam. A bright light shot at him and then it dimmed, just like it had when Lilith had tried it on him.

"Yeah, that demon ray gun stuff," Sam said," It doesn't work on me."

Samhain ran at Sam in a rage and the fight ensued. She desperately yanked her restraints as Samhain got the upper hand and pushed Sam to the wall, his hand around his neck.

Sam manages to get Ruby's knife out and slices it into his arm. He recoils back and throws Sam into the opposite wall. Addy screamed out his name.

She struggled harder as Sam got back up. Samhain began to advance towards him, but Sam shot out his hand and the demon reeled back. Addy watched as Sam used his powers, black fog seeping out of Samhain slowly. Dean came into the room and paused, watching his brother. He saw Addy and went to help her, but she didn't take her eyes of Sam as his nose began to bleed . Samhain kept fighting it out, but he lost and Don's body fell to the ground.

Dean finally got the rope off her legs and arms. She didn't move as she stared at Sam.

"Addy," Dean said, but she didn't move," Come on look at me."

She did and slowly he pulled the gag from her mouth. He saw something different in her eyes.

"Let's go get your head checked out," he said and helped her up. The room spun and she had to lean heavily on him. He picked her up in his arms as she passed out and turned to his brother. The two met eyes and Sam started to say something.

"Dean I-"

"Not now, Sammy," Dean said with disappointment in his eyes and he turned his back and walked out with her.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy stirred and woke up with a throbbing pain in her head for the second time. She squinted as sunlight streamed onto her face and then she surveyed the room. She frowned at the hospital room scenery and then turned to see Dean was sleeping in the chair next to her bed. She was happy he was here, but she was wondering where Sam was.

Dean was snoring lightly. She moved her foot out from under the blanket and kicked him lightly. He woke up with a start.

"Hey," he said when he noticed she was awake.

"Hi," she replied, slowly sitting up. She groaned in pain and Dean came to her aid.

"Thanks," she replied and Dean sat back down," So why didn't you stitch it up back at the motel?"

"I saw him slam your head into that wall," he replied," I thought you might have a concussion. You didn't, but still."

"Oh," she replied.

"Sam's not here," he said, reading her mind," He's back at the motel packing up."

She nodded and refused to look him in the eye," He didn't want to be here when I woke up. Did he?"

Dean's silence was all the answer she needed.

"When can I get out of here?" she asked him, barely above a whisper.

"The doctor just wants to do a once over and then he'll let you go in a few hours," Dean said," Addy, are you okay?"

"Don't Dean," she said," Don't do that."

"Look I'm not into the whole chick flick moment thing but if you want to talk about anything I'm here," he reassured her.

She scoffed," If I want to talk?"

"Yeah, uh, talk," Dean repeated.

"I don't want to talk, Dean," she said in disbelief," I want to scream and yell and claw someone's eyes out all the time. "

"That's normal," he replied and mentally slapped himself.

"Normal," she repeated," Dean I have a demon in me and you want to say something's normal. I'm angry and confused and scared and Lilith is preying off of that. She's making me see things and want things that I know are wrong but I can't stop myself. I don't know what's happening."

Dean sat on the bed and grasped her hand in his," It's gonna be okay."

"No it's not," she whispered," I say that to myself everyday but it's not okay. Sam can exorcise demons with his mind, angels have plans for us, the apocalypse is happening and I'm falling apart. I don't know how much longer I can keep it together. If one more thing happens I might just lose it."

Dean stared at her and realized that she'd just told him the way he felt every day.

"Addy I'm not gonna let one more thing happen," Dean said, looking her in the eye," We're going to keep it together."

"He said my soul was black," she whispered to him," Samhain said my soul was black."

"He's wrong," Dean assured her," Do you understand? That son of a bitch was wrong about you. They're all wrong."

She shook her head," I used to say that too, but are they wrong? They all want me to give up. Maybe I should."

"Look at me," Dean said forcefully and she didn't. He gently grabbed her face in his hands and turned her to look at him.

"There was one thing that kept me going in hell," he said," It was what you said to me right before I died. When I was ready to give up and go down. You told me to go down kicking. Keep fighting. Give these mother fuckers hell until my last breath, because if you couldn't save me then damn sure you were gonna make it hard for them to take me. Addy, I repeated those words in my head for forty years. You were my lifeline in hell. Even when I started torturing it was what kept a little piece of me still human. If anyone can keep fighting, it's you. I have never met a woman who has more fight than you. Keep fighting, Addy. Just a little longer."

"What if I can't?" she asked, her eyes dull.

"Then we'll fight together," he said and slowly he raised his lips to forehead and pressed them there. She leaned her head onto his chest as he held her in his arms.

"It's about time someone took care of you," Dean said into her hair.

She laughed and looked up at him," I just never thought it'd be you."

"Me neither," he said with a small smile.

_Lookey what we have here. Isn't the other Winchester just irresistible?_

"Is Lilith talking to you?" Dean asked with a frown.

Addy nodded.

"Like I said," he told her," We're fighting together."

She smiled at him as she remembered Sam telling her the same thing, but she felt safer when this brother said it to her and that scared her. It scared her a lot.


	13. Wishful Thinking

**Chapter 13**

Addy watched as Dean downed his second shot at the restaurant as the two brothers argued about Uriel telling Sam that Dean remembered hell. She wasn't listening though. She was listening to another voice.

_So how are things between you and Sammy? Strained I bet. I mean he wasn't even there for you when you woke up in the hospital. Dean was. Dean held you while you started to fall apart and then he put you back together. Doesn't Sam usually do that?_

The unnaturally happy waiter came over and the conversation halted," Radical. What else can I get you guys?"

"Uh, I think we're good," Sam said.

"Yeah," the guy asked with a large grin on his face.

_You should wipe that stupid grin off his face._

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"You want to try a couple of fryer bombs? Or a chipotle chili changa?" he asked, the same smile on his face.

"Look, Gavin," Addy said glancing at his name tag," What we want is for you to get the check so we can get out of here and you can get back to your boyfriend."

The smile stayed plastered on his face," Marcus will be so thrilled I can get home to him early."

He walked off and Addy stared after him with her mouth agape. Just as Dean was about to take another shot she grabbed it from him and downed it herself. Dean raised his eyebrows at her and she shrugged.

She turned back to Sam," Look Uriel's a dick. He threw holy in my face. No surprise he'd be messing with your head Sam."

"He didn't lie about you seeing Dean in hell," Sam said and she sighed.

"No he did not," Addy replied.

"So that's it," Sam said, looking from Dean to Addy," You two are just gonna shut me out. Neither one of you want to talk about hell."

"I don't remember," Dean lied all too convincingly.

Addy grabbed Sam's hand in hers," All I need you to do is just understand that I can't. Please?"

He nodded and gave her a small smile which she returned.

_Barf._

She flinched at Lilith's voice and Sam frowned," What about Lilith?"

"We can't do anything about it so let's just forget about it until we can do something about it," she said.

"So she's not bothering you?" Sam questioned.

"She usually doesn't say much," she lied and she and Dean exchanged a look which Sam didn't see.

"I'm okay," she replied and squeezed his hand just as Gavin came back over with the check.

"Here you go," he said with same smile and he dropped it on the table," Anything else I can-"

"We're good," Addy said loudly, forcing a smile on her face.

"Awesome," he said and walked off.

_You could just kill him._

Addy gulped thinking about when she'd lost control with Uriel.

_All you have to do is think about it and Gavin will be choking on his own blood. Now that's some serious power. A shame you're too scared to-_

"So what about that case you were telling me about in that town not too far from here?" she asked, distracting herself from her voice," The one with the woman's shower."

Dean choked on his beer and both her and his brother rolled their eyes.

"The victim claims that the ghost threw her down a flight of stairs. I can see you're very interested," Sam said, staring at his brother.

"Women, showers. We got to save these people," Dean said, throwing down his napkin.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So you're gonna talk to the woman who had the encounter with the ghost?" Addy asked, getting out of the Impala with Sam when they stopped in front of a Chinese restaurant.

"Yeah," he replied," I think you better go with Dean though. I'm not too comfortable with him being alone at a woman's shower."

She laughed and he pecked her on the lips," I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too," she replied, narrowing his eyes," You know that."

"I know," he replied," It's just I like hearing it from you and I want you to know that I do."

"I always know, Sam," she replied and kissed him again, slower this time," We'll figure this out. All of it. Now go."

She watched him walk into the restaurant and then got into the passenger seat.

Dean drove off and they were silent.

"How do you do that?" Dean asked a few minutes later," Make it so easy for him to believe that you're perfect fine. I mean I know you're not, but I almost believe it."

"He doesn't need to worry about me, Dean," she replied, looking to him," and what about you? He doesn't believe that you don't remember hell."

"Yeah well I'm not talking about it with him," he replied," like you said he doesn't need to be worrying."

"Will you talk about it with me?" she asked carefully.

"How do you keep it together?" Dean asked, glancing from the road to her," Back at the hospital you were ready for it all to be over and now you're just fine."

"Part of it was because of you," she replied," but another part was that I've been keeping it together since I was sixteen."

"I thought your mother burned down the house when you were seventeen," Dean said.

"She did," Addy replied," but she didn't just snap. There were things that led up to it. My mother wasn't the only one who was going bad."

"You were sixteen when you met Peter, weren't you?" Dean asked and she nodded.

"What happened?" Dean asked and she looked to him.

"Are you seriously asking me for my back story?" she asked with a scoff.

"Only a piece of it," he replied, glancing at her," Besides, I'm not Sam. I can handle listening to it."

She sighed," Before I met Peter I was the perfect little high school girl. Aside from the fact that everyone at school and in that town thought my mother and I were freaks, I was pretty much a good girl."

"So what the hell happened?" he asked.

"Peter happened," she replied," He came into my life during my sophomore year. At first I hated him because I hated all the witches in town and then the teenage hormones took over and within a month we were together."

"It took you a month to stop hating him?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Like I said good girl and a little naïve," she replied and continued with the story," I loved him, he loved me and everything was perfect until he did the claiming ceremony and went Dark."

"You didn't break up with him?"

"I couldn't," she replied, even now she felt the shame," when witches fall in love it tends to be very binding. They say it's like souls intertwining or some shit like that. I mean when he went Dark I was going to kick him to the curb, but it was like he had this hold on me."

"I don't understand."

"When you're with a Dark witch it's easy for them to pull you into their world," she said, looking into the distance," If you get too close, you'll find yourself going Dark yourself. And I did. I let him manipulate me. I still loved him and he knew it. He used that to his advantage. It wasn't long before most of my true form was Dark and most of who I used to be was gone."

"So you're like this because of him," Dean said, trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"I used to tell myself that," she said distantly," but it's my fault. I knew what I was doing. I could feel myself going down the wrong path but I liked it. I liked the power and the freedom so I ignored and I kept ignoring it until it was almost too late. My mother saw what was going on. She knew and we grew more and more distant. Seeing me go Dark and knowing she couldn't stop it was what drove her off the edge. Her trying to kill me was my wake up call."

"You think what she did was okay?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"It's more complicated than that," she replied, rubbing her head against a forming headache.

"Crazy or not trying to kill you was wrong," Dean said," No matter how Dark you were that shouldn't-"

"I didn't say it wasn't wrong, Dean," she corrected him," I just- I guess- Maybe I can understand. I mean under the circumstances-"

"What the hell kind of circumstances could justify that?" he asked," Let me ask you something. If you had the choice to choose Light or Dark or die which would you choose?"

She opened her mouth then closed it. She sighed and shook her head," You wouldn't understand."

"Oh I understand perfectly," he replied," You're friggin suicidal."

"Dean my father is human," she yelled at him," When you are half human and half witch you're the weakest link in the gene pool. You should be almost powerless. Does that sound like me?"

"No," Dean replied carefully.

"Because it's not me at all," she yelled," I am the most powerful witch of my generation. That's not normal. I'm supposed to almost human, but I can do things that even some of the most powerful witches in history can't. "

"You said yourself," Dean reasoned," Your mom was kind of a bed jumper before you were born maybe your father was another witch and-"

"Rufus is my Dad," she confessed," I did a paternity test years ago without him knowing."

"Why did you say you didn't know?" he asked.

"Because no one back in Thelma knows about my Dad and I'd like to keep it that way," she replied.

"So your Mom is a witch and your Dad is human," he began," but you're full witch. I don't understand."

She sighed," There was a prophecy back in the eighteen hundreds about a witch that would be born from both worlds. She'd be more powerful than any other before her and whichever side she chose would have the ultimate power."

"Someone predicted you'd be born?" Dean asked.

She nodded," There was another prediction a few years after that. "

"What did this one say?" Dean asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

She turned to him," The witch would bring about the end of the world."

"You don't seriously believe-"

"I've known about it since I was a little girl," she replied," It was my father who was researching it."

"Is that why you left?"

"Among other reasons," she replied.

"You seriously believe you're going to end the world?" he asked.

"Maybe," she replied," but isn't that what the apocalypse is? The end of the world. If Lilith's trying to jump start the apocalypse and a piece of Lilith is in me-"

"Don't," he said," Don't do that."

"All I'm saying is that it's all coming together," she said, looking out the window," Just the way it was predicted."

"Well predictions are crap," Dean said.

She smiled and chuckled lightly," I hope so."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy and Dean sat on the steps in front of the fitness center after having found no EMF. Dean read the newspaper while Addy went through a book on lore.

"Well, you pick up anything? " Sam asked, coming up to them. They both stood up.

"Nothing," Addy replied," I swept the whole area with EMF."

"Yeah. I'm not surprised. I kind of got the feeling back there that crazy pushed Mrs. Armstrong down the stairs," Sam joked as they began walking towards the Impala.

"I got to tell you, I'm pretty disappointed," Dean said.

"Sorry you don't get to save naked woman, Dean," Addy replied.

"Guess I'll just have to stick with saving your ass," he replied and she smirked at him and rolled her eyes. Sam looked back and forth between the two just as a little boy came running with three boys behind him.

"Come on, guys, get him!" one of the bullies screamed.

The boy ran near them and Addy gently caught him by the arm and stood in front of him.

"You can't hide you little-," one of the bullies said and then looked up at Addy," Uh, hi."

"Hi," Addy replied with a smile," What's going on here?"

"They're chasing me," the scared boy behind her said.

She looked to him and then back at the bullies whose faces were red. She bent down to their level," I don't think your friend wants to play anymore. Why don't you run along?"

"Yes maam," one of them said and they ran off. The red headed little boy clung to Addy and she gently smiled own at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him and the red headed boy nodded rapidly.

"Thanks lady," he said.

"No problem," she replied and winked at him.

"You're really pretty," he said with a blush.

"Go on," she said and urged him in the opposite direction of the bullies. He ran off quickly.

"Run Forest run!" Dean called after him and Addy rolled her eyes, punching him in the arm," Looks like you've got some competition for your girl Sammy."

Sam laughed," I'm so scared."

"Oh shut up the both of you," she said as they came to a pier where a deputy and a local were arguing loudly.

"How the hell was I supposed to get a look at it? It grabbed me from behind and threw me into a tree!" the man said.

"Yeah, okay, Gus. I understand you got shook up. Anyone would be. But don't you think it - Don't you think it had to be a bear?" the officer replied, obviously annoyed.

"I know a damn bear track when I see one! This thing didn't leave bear tracks! Its feet were huge!"

The trio exchanged a look and continued listening on the conversation.

"It was Bigfoot, Hal. The Bigfoot! "

"I think that's something," Addy replied and pulled her fake ID from her back pocket.

"Excuse me," she said, going up to the two men and flashing her badge," FBI. I can take it from here."

"This is just Gus talking nonsense," the officer said and she looked to Gus.

"Can you show me and my partners exactly where this incident happened?" she asked.

"Sure can," he replied.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy led the brothers to the place where Gus said he'd been attacked.

"You don't seriously think we're dealing with big foot," Dean said.

"With the job I have I don't exactly discredit anything," she called over her shoulder," I mean something's going on in this time. When has to seemingly supernatural events ever been a coincidence."

"So now we're going on the big foot theory," Sam replied.

She stopped dead in her path, looking down," Uh, guys?"

They came to stand next to her and looked at what she was staring at. Huge foot prints.

"What do you suppose made that?" Dean asked.

"That, uh... is a big foot," Sam said.

They followed the tracks to a rundown looking liquor store. Inside was even worse with smashed bottles and tipped over shelves. They looked around in confusion.

"So, what Bigfoot breaks into a liquor store, jonesing for some hooch?" he bends down and takes a closer look at the smashed bottles," Amaretto and Irish cream. He's a girl-drink drunk."

Addy and Sam exchange a look and she spots and empty magazine rack.

"He took the whole porn rack," Addy said in disbelief. She spots a piece of fur and pulls it out in her hand. She looks between the two brother.

"What the hell is going on in this town?" Dean asked. They made their way back outside and sat on a bench.

"I got nothing," Dean said.

Addy still held the tuft of fur in her hand. She frowned and held it up closer.

"What's wrong Addy?" Sam asked.

"This is gonna sound really weird but this fur feels fake," she said.

"So if it's not big foot fur, what is it?" Dean asked.

"This is gonna sound weirder, but it feels like a teddy bear," she said and both of the brothers stared at her.

"How would you know what a teddy bear feels like?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"At one point in my life I was a child, Dean," she replied narrowing her eyes.

"I just always thought you set normal little girl things on fire with your mind," he replied with a shrug.

"That only happened three times," she mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Dean said.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, just as a little girl went by on her bike. A magazine flew out from the back and they went to pick it up as she rode away.

"A little young for busty Asian beauties," Dean said.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They got out of the car and stood in front of the house where the little girl had gone into. They knocked on the door and the little girl who had rode by earlier opened the door.

"Hello," she said.

Addy smiled down at her," Hi. Can we talk to your Mommy and Daddy?"

"They're not here," she replied, looking up at her.

"Okay well then have you seen a, um, teddy-"Addy began but the little girl cut her off.

"Is he in trouble?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"No," Addy said quickly looking for Sam and Dean for help but they both shrugged," Um, we just want to make sure he's okay."

"He's my teddy bear. I think she's sick," she said with sad eyes.

"Well it's lucky then that me and my friends here are," she pulled out her fake ID and quickly showed it to the girl," Teddy bear doctors."

"Can you help him?" she asked, looking up at them.

"Of course," she said as she opened the door for them.

"Teddy bear doctors?" Dean said as they went up the stairs.

"I didn't see you two coming up with anything," she whispered back. The little girl stopped at a door and turned to them.

"He's in my bedroom. He's pretty grumpy," she knocked on the door," Teddy? There's some nice doctors here to see you."

The trio exchanged a look as she opened the door. Inside revealed a large teddy bear watching the TV. It turned to look at them when the door was open fully.

"Close the friggin' door!" it yelled and Addy jumped in shock.

The girl closed the door and turned to them," See what I mean?"

Sam and Dena exchanges a look as Addy kept staring at the door, her mouth agape.

"All I ever wanted was a teddy which was big, real, and talked. But now he's sad all the time not ouch sad, but ouch in the head sad, says weird stuff, and smells like the bus," she said.

"Um, little girl," Dean began.

"Audrey," she corrected.

"Audrey. How exactly did your teddy become real?" he asked.

"I wished for it," she replied.

"Wished for it," Sam repeated.

"At the wishing well," she replied simply.

Dean slowly opened the bedroom door and got closer to the bear.

"Look at this," it said with a dark chuckle, while rocking back and forth with a bottle," You believe this crap?"

"Not really," he replied.

"It is a terrible world," he said and then turned abruptly to Dean who jumped back," Why am I here?"

"For tea parties!" Audrey yelled back to him.

"Tea parties," he said and took a drink from the bottle," Is that all there is?"

Dean left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Audrey, give us a second, okay?" Sam said and she nodded, they turned their back to her and began talking," Okay. Are we... Should we... Uh, are we gonna kill this teddy bear?"

"What is it?" Addy asked in a harsh whisper.

"It's a giant…" Dean paused," Teddy bear."

"So how do we put it down?" Sam asked.

"Shoot it. Burn it," Dean said.

"Both," Addy offered with a shrug," but I don't think it's our real problem here."

"And I don't want some giant, flaming, pissed-off teddy on our hands," Dean said.

Addy turned back to the little girl," Audrey where are you parents?"

"My mom wished they were in Bali, so I think they're in Bali," she replied and Addy shook her head in disbelief.

"Uh, well, Aubrey," Addy began," I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but your teddy is very sick. He's got, uh, the, um-"

"Lollipop disease," Dean cut in.

"Yeah lolli-"she turned to Dean with a look, he shrugged," Lollipop disease."

"It's not uncommon for a bear his size. But, see, it's – it's really contagious," Dean began.

"Yeah, so, is there – is there someone, maybe a grown-up, that you can stay with while we treat him?" Sam finished.

"Mrs. Hurley lives down the street," she said.

"Good, yeah, good. Uh, we'd like you to stay there for a few days, okay?" Sam said and she nodded.

"Where is this wishing well?" Addy asked.


	14. Wishful Thinking Part 2

**Chapter 14**

Addy met the guys at the Chinese Restaurant after dropping Aubrey off. She entered and saw the place completely empty, except for the owner and Sam and Dean near the now drained fountain.

"We're closed," the owner said in a heavy Chinese accent.

"It's okay," Sam said, waving her over," She's one of our associates."

She nodded at the man and went over to them," What are we posing as?"

"Health department," he replied and she nodded and looked at the hammer and chisel Dean held in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"See that coin," Sam said pointing to a coin in the fountain. She went to pick it up, but it didn't budge.

"Is it welded on there?" she asked, pulling at it.

"We're about to find out," Dean replied and put the crowbar against the coin and bangs that hammer against. The hammer breaks and flies off in the opposite direction.

"You are gonna break my fountain!" the manager yelled.

"Sir, I don't want to slap you with a forty-four slash sixteen, but I will," Sam said authoritatively and Addy raised a brow at him. He shrugged as the manager backed off.

"That things not coming off," Addy said to the brothers. She took a piece of paper from her back pocket and grabbed a pencil. She rubbed out an image of the coin.

"I'm gonna go check on this," she said and noticed a look of revelation on Sam's face," What's with the look?"

"Something just occurred to me," Sam said.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy came out of the library, her mood considerably darkened at what she'd found. The motel was walking distance from where she was so she began walking in that direction.

She wasn't watching where she was going and she bumped into another woman. They both fell to the ground.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry," she said. Addy took her in. Pretty face who was probably a bit of a ditz.

"It's okay," Addy said, getting up with her and offering a smile.

"Hi my name's Hope," she said, offering her hand to her," I've just been so clumsy lately. It's because I'm in love and I'm always in a hurry to get back to him."

"Right," Addy said, taking her hand and shaking it quickly," Well I've got to go."

"Are you in love too?" she asked, with a huge smile.

"Um, yeah, sure, uh are you okay?" Addy asked, searching her pupils.

She nodded fervently," Well I have to get home. Bye."

Addy watched Hope skip off and rolled her eyes.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy walked into the motel room and heard Dean throwing up in the bathroom. She frowned and looked to Sam who was sitting on the bed.

"He wished for a sandwich back at the well and it went bad," Sam explained and she shook her head," You find anything?"

"Nothing good," she replied and sat down next to him," The coin was Babylonian. It's cursed. The serpent is Tiamat, which is the Babylonian god of primordial chaos. Their priests were working serious black magic to sow the seeds of chaos. Whoever tosses a coin in the wishing well, makes a wish, it turns on the well. Then it starts granting wishes to all comers, but the wishes get twisted. You ask for a live teddy bear and-"

"You get a bipolar nut job," Sam finished and she smiled.

"And Dean gets E. coli," she yelled to him and he came out of the bathroom.

"Go to hell," he replied and both her and Sam laughed," Any way to stop it? "

"We have to find the first wisher," she replied," Whoever dropped the coin in and made the first wish, they're the only ones who can pull it back out and reverse the wishes. So for now, we've got a couple of weird dreams come true, but once the word gets out about the well, things are just gonna get worse."

"I'm gonna take a nap while you two get on that," he said and then fell face down into the pillows.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy watches Dean toss and turn in his fitful sleep.

"Addy," Sam said, getting her attention and she turned to him.

"Yeah," she said and then notices the solemn look on his face," What's wrong?"

"Would you be able to look into his head?" he asked carefully and she stared at him," To see if he's dreaming about hell."

"I'm not doing that, Sam," she said quietly so she wouldn't wake him," I can't."

"I'm sorry," he replied," It's just that I'm worried about him. I'm worried about you."

She gave him a small smile," Well don't be."

"You'd tell me if you weren't okay, wouldn't you?"Sam asked, his eyes hopeful yet sad," because all I want is to be able to protect you, Addy."

_You can barely protect yourself._

"I'm fine," she said, her heart hammering yet her voice steady," I love you."

"And I love you," he replied. The look in his eyes made her heart ache and she had to escape it. She leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

Dean whimpered in his sleep.

"I'll wake him up," she said, pulling away from him. She got up and went over to Dean. Slowly, she put her hand to his shoulder and shook it gently," Dean."

He woke up and grabbed her by the wrist. She winced and she stared him in the eye. He slowly relaxed and gave her a slight nod. Sam watched the exchange in confusion.

"Sleep well?" Sam asked Addy sat back next to him.

"Yeah," he said and then took a swig of whiskey from a bottle by the bed," Tan, rested, and ready. "

_You could help him._

"How? "Addy thought to herself, but she knew she wasn't the only one in her head.

_Make him forget. You can do that. Just reach into his head and erase all the memories. It'd be easy for you._

"I can't," she thought," I'm not skilled enough. I could break his mind."

_Than do it. It's better than sitting here and watching him suffer. Is that what you want? To watch him suffer._

"No," she said out loud and both the brothers turned to look at her," I think I'm gonna be sick."

She got up and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Addy are you gonna be okay?" Sam asked from outside.

"I'm fine!" she called back," Just give me a sec."

She heard the brothers talking outside the door and she stared at herself in the mirror. She half expected her eyes to be pure white, but they were there usual brown and she sighed in relief.

_Don't get too comfortable._

"I'm not letting you do this to me," she whispered to her reflection," I'm not letting you drive me off the edge."

_I'm not driving. I'm in the passenger seat. You're the one with your hands on the wheel. The question is, how long before you press the accelerator and dive off that edge?_

"Well the answer is never, bitch," she whispered harshly," You're right. I am behind the wheel, but don't get too comfy in that passenger seat."

_Oh I have big plans for you, Adriana. The witch who's supposed to end the world. Big expectations._

"What do you know about that?"

_I have a plan. Do you think I left a little piece of me in you by accident? You threw my plan a little off course when you kicked me out of your body, but I thought fast. I attached a little piece of me onto the darkest part of your true form and every day I feed it just a little more._

"I've been fighting the Dark inside me for years, Lilith," she said," Don't underestimate me."

_ Don't underestimate me. I'm going to destroy you. _

Suddenly, her eyes flashed white in the mirror and she jumped back. Pressed against the wall, she didn't believe what she'd seen.

_Still think you're gonna win this game._

"Addy you okay?" Sam asked, knocking on the door. She jumped and looked to the mirror one last time before opening the door.

"Yeah," she replied, walking past him and taking a seat at the table next to Dean who was staring at her," What was that lead you were telling about?"

Sam sits down at the table and looks between Dean and Addy, neither of them able to look him in the eye but he let it go for now.

"Sam," she said, getting his attention," The lead?"

"Uh yeah," he replied, picking up the paper and handing it to her," Wesley Mondale and Ms. Hope Lynn Casey have announced their surprise engagement."

Addy stared at the paper in disbelief," I ran into this girl on the way back here."

"How'd she seem?" Sam asked.

"I thought she was drunk or high or maybe both," she replied and the brothers stared at her in confusion," She had this out of it look on her face and all she could think about was getting home to this guy."

"So something was off about her?" Dean asked.

"Way off," she replied," Guess we have to offer the happy couple our congratulations."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy rang the doorbell and impatiently waited at the door with the two brothers.

The door opened and Hope stood there with a huge smile on her face. She pulled Addy in for a hug and held her tightly.

"OMG Hi!" she yelled in her ear,"I didn't know you were a 's so good to see you again. We're gonna be best friends. I'm so-"

Addy pushed away from her," Yeah, um, can we speak to Wesley?"

"Of course," she said with a huge smile, taking Addy by the hand and pulling her into the house," I can't wait for you to meet him."

As she pulled her along, she turned back to Sam and Dean and mouthed "Help me." Sam and Dean chuckled and followed after her.

She led them into a living room where Wesley was sitting in a chair looking exhausted.

"I'm gonna go get my wedding folders," Hope said and disappeared.

"Wesley, how's it going? " Dean ask in a mocking tone.

"It's Wes," he corrected," Aren't you the guys from the health department?"

"As far as you know," Addy said," but right now we're florist. Other times we're FBI. Couple of hours ago we were teddy bear doctors to a suicidal life size stuffed animal and frankly it scared me for life so let's cut the bull shit and get down to business. We know about the coin that grants wishes in the Chinese place so spill it."

"Addy tone it down a bit," Sam says, but she ignores him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wesley lied horribly with wide eyes.

_What a little piece of crap. Maybe you should torture him and get answers._

"Look Wesley-" she says, losing her patience.

"It's Wes," he corrects and she snaps.

She grabs him by the collar and hauls him up," I don't care what your name is. You and I both know that a guy like you doesn't get a girl like that without a lot of help. We need you to reverse all the wishes so either do that or we're going to have one serious problem that ends with your blood on the floor."

"Please don't kill me," he begs as Sam pulls her away from him.

"Don't tempt me," she says and Sam shoots her look," What? He's obviously not going to give us any answers."

_Well that was fun._

"Addy can I talk to you for a sec," Sam says gesturing towards the door.

_Uh oh. Someone's in trouble._

"I'll handle it," Dean says as Sam leads her to the door and outside.

"Addy what was that?" Sam asked and she rolled her eyes," Look I know you say you're okay but obviously you're not."

"I'm perfectly okay, Sam," she says," Just because I'm not gentle on a creep of a guy doesn't mean there's anything wrong with me."

"Addy what you just did in there was not you," Sam said, getting frustrated.

_Maybe it is._

"Maybe it is," she yelled at him and they stared each other down.

"Lilith is changing you," Sam said," Don't let her do that. Don't let her take you away from me, Addy."

_He whines a lot._

"Stop worrying about me," she replied simply.

"I haven't forgotten," he said and she frowned.

"Forgotten what?"

"How can you expect me not to worry about you every second if I know that you think you're going to leave me one day?"

She stared at him with sad eyes," I didn't mean it."

"Yeah, you did," he replied," I love you. I always will. So please. Why won't you let me help you? Why won't you talk to me?"

_And cue the lying._

"Because I'm fine," she repeated," You don't have to help me because I don't need it."

"Addy," Sam said gently, grabbing her face in his hands," Please. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not," she replied," I'm fine. I'm handling it."

_Liar. Liar. Someone's gonna end up in the deep fryer. _

Suddenly, the door burst open and Dean came out, hauling Wesley behind him.

The two of them let go of each other.

"Just keep me away from her," Wes said, pointing to Addy.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy sat shotgun while Dean drove and Sam sat with Wes in the backseat because he refused to be next to her. He'd been whining the whole way and it was driving all of them insane.

"I don't get it. So, my wish came true. Why does that have to be a bad thing?" he complained.

"Because the wishes go south, Wes. Your town is going insane," Sam explained again.

"Come on. You're gonna sit there and tell me that your relationship with Hope is functional, that it's what you wished for? " Dean added.

"I wished she would love me more than anything," Wes said and Addy rolled her eyes.

"And how's that working for you?" Addy asked, turning to him in the backseat," What she's feeling isn't love. It's obsession."

"Well, it's a hell of a lot better than when she didn't know I was alive," Wes argued.

"You cannot be serious," Addy groaned.

"You're not supposed to get what you want, man, not like this. Nobody is. That's what the coin does. It takes your heart's desires and it twists it back on you. You hear of the whole, uh, "be careful what you wish for"?" Dean said and the car jerked.

"Did we hit something?" Addy asked, looking back.

"I didn't see anything," Dean said as they kept driving.

"Careful what you wish for," Wes said, mocking Dean," You know who says that? Good-looking people like you guys, the ones who've got it so easy because you happen to be attractive."

"Easy," all three of them repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah. People look at you, right? They notice you," Wes said.

"Believe us, we do not have it easy," Sam said as they entered the town.

"We are miserable. We never get what we want. In fact, we have to fight tooth and nail just to keep whatever it is we got," Dean admitted.

_You people have such a sob story._

"But you know what? Maybe that's the whole point, Wes," Addy said," People are people because they never get what they want."

"What do you know?" he asked her," You're pretty. All you have to do is smile and you get whatever you want."

"How do you know that?" she asked," How do you know anything? All you see is my face but do you know what I go through? What I do? How I feel? You don't. For all you know I'm miserable too. Just because I'm pretty doesn't mean I'm happy and I get what I want. Hope doesn't deserve to be a slave to you for the rest of her life. She doesn't love you, Wes. Whether you're attractive or not, she does not love you. Not for real."

The car was silent as they stopped at an intersection. Addy frowned as the three boys who had been bullying the other kid ran into a car and locked it. The little boy from earlier ran and lifted up the car. All of them looked on in shock.

"See why you have to undo this now?" Dean asked.

"Kneel before Todd!" the boy screamed.

"Uh, Dean maybe we should-" Sam began.

"I got it," Dean said, getting out of the car," You take care of the wishing well."

Addy slid into the driver's seat and drove off. They stopped in front of the Chinese restaurant and got out.

"That-that-that kid turned over that car like-like it was nothing," Wes babbled.

"I wish you'd met the teddy bear," Addy snarked," Now come on. Go get that coin."

"Well, why can't we just get what we want!" Wes yells.

Sam sighs and looks at Wes with sympathy," Because that's life, Wes."

Out of nowhere lightning flashes and strikes Sam dead. Addy screams and kneels down beside him. She tries to touch him but his clothes are singed and scorching hot.

"Sam," she screams, grabbing his face in her hands," Come on. Sam wake up."

Tears start to stream down her face," No. No. Please no. No."

_Didn't see that one coming?_

"Sam," she sobbed," Wake up. You're not gone. Please, Sam. Come back."

She closed her eyes and willed her power to help her. All it did was stop the sizzling.

_You're powerful, Addy, but even you can't bring people back from the dead._

"He's not dead!" she screamed, sobbing uncontrollably," Not like this, Sam. You can't leave me. I need you, Sam please."

_What are you going to do now? You have nothing. No one left but me._

She sobbed loudly over his body," I love you, Sam and I'm sorry. I love you."

_That's not enough. You're mine now Adriana._

She held his body in her arms. He woke up with a gasp and she looked at him with wet eyes.

_ He just won't die._

"Addy," he said in confusion," What happened?"

"You were dead," she sobbed out," You were gone."

"It's okay," he soothed," I'm back. I'm alive."

He held her in her arms as she sobbed into his chest," I'm so sorry, Sam. I love you and I'm sorry for everything. Please don't ever do that to me again."

"I won't," he said into her hair as they got up together," I promise. I love you too."

Hope came out of the restaurant, gave them a funny look then walked off. Wes followed after her, a sad look on his face. He handed Sam the coin and then walked off without a word.

They looked from the coin and back to each other. They embraced in a kiss as Sam caressed her face.

"I'll never leave you," he whispered into her hair.

_But you'll leave him._

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy and Dean wait for Sam at the pier. They looked over the edge together in silence after what she'd told him.

"So he died and Lilith was going to make her move?" Dean said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Addy replied," I guess she's waiting for me to stop fighting her so she can take me over completely. She said she had a plan. I mean the prophecy, her inside my head, it's all coming together. Lilith's got me as a pawn and I have no idea how to get out of her game."

"So Sam was dead and you were ready to stop fighting?" Dean asked.

"I was," she replied with a shrug," That's all its gonna take. For him to be gone from my life and I'll just be done. I thought I was stronger than that."

"Sammy better not shit this up than, "Dean joked and she laughed," Oh look she does smile."

She bumped him playfully," What about you? Sam knows you remember hell, Dean."

"What do I do about it?" he asked," I mean what do I say to him to drop it."

"I can't tell you what to do, Dean," she replied," but maybe you should just tell him the truth."

"Which truth?" he asked," If I start telling him about hell. I start telling him about you and me."

"There's nothing to tell," she said, looking him in the eye.

"So me kissing you is nothing to tell," he said and she sighed," I'm sorry but I haven't forgotten and I know you haven't either."

"It meant nothing," she replied," I mean you weren't even really there and I was a mess. You didn't mean to kiss me. It was just the heat of the moment. You thought you were never going to see me again. I mean in all fairness it's-"

"I still want to kiss you, Addy," he interrupted her and she recoiled back from him," I mean I know you love my brother and he loves you, but I feel something for you. I know it's wrong, but I do. Having you in hell, with me made it bearable and it made me feel something for you and I can't shake it but it's there. It's there and it's driving me nuts."

She stared at him, trying to find the words to come out of her mouth.

"Say something," Dean begged.

"What the hell can I say when my boyfriend's brother tells me something like that?" she said defensively.

"Tell me you hate me," he demanded.

"I hate you," she said in an unconvincing tone," But I don't. I care about you and I love Sam. I can't be the girl who comes between you two because that's not okay. It's not okay for me to have feelings for you."

_ But you do._

"But I do," the words came out of her mouth. And she quickly covered her lips with her hand.

"What did you just say?" he asked. She shook her head as she stared at him, her mouth agape.

_I've still got a little control here, but don't think I made you do anything. All I do is give you a push. All those naughty thoughts you never think of doing. I give you a little kick and you do it. Keep on fighting me, Adriana. I'll keep on making your life hell._

"Well, uh, coin's melted down. It shouldn't cause any more problems," Sam said, coming up to them. Addy quickly composed herself and turned to him.

"That's great," she replied, " We should probably get going."

"Hold on," Dean blurted and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Sam asked, clueless as to what his brother was about to tell him. Addy's heart beat out of her chest, unsure as to what he was about to say.

"You were right," he said and they both looked at him in confusion," I shouldn't have lied to you. I do remember everything that happened to me in the Pit. Everything."

"So tell me about it," Sam said.

"No," Dean said simply, looking between the two," I won't lie anymore. But I'm not gonna talk about it."

"Dean, look, you can't just shoulder this thing alone. You got to let me help," Sam begged," Why won't either of you let me help you?"

"How? Do you really think that a little heart-to-heart, some sharing and caring, is gonna change anything? Hmm? Somehow heal me? I'm not talking about a bad day here," Dean said, his tone dark.

"I know that," Sam said," but-"

"But what? The things that I saw there aren't words. There is no forgetting. There's no making it better. Because it is right here," he tapped his head," forever. You wouldn't understand. And I could never make you understand. So I am sorry."

_I tortured him once down there. You remember, don't you? How I ripped into his flesh with my bare hands and he wailed like a little baby. That was so much fun. We're gonna have fun too, Adriana. Well, I'll have more fun than you. Piece by piece I'm going to ruin you. _

Before either of the brothers could see the tear that slipped down her cheek, she turned and walked off quickly.

_Lots and lots of fun, ending the world. Together._


	15. I Know What You Did Last Summer

**Chapter 15**

Addy bent over the pool table knowing full well that the sleazy truckers she was playing against were watching her. She hit a cue ball and made a perfect shot, winning the game.

"Well boys that's a hundred each," she said, straightening up with a seductive smile. They all reluctantly handed over the money and she sauntered off to the table where Dean and Sam sat, watching her.

"I really hate that strategy," Sam said.

She laughed, counting up the money," Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"Watching a bunch of middle aged losers hang all over you doesn't bother me at all," he joked and she smirked.

"They were too busy enjoying the show you put on to play right," Dean remarked, sipping his beer.

"That's the point," she replied, without looking at him. Things had been extremely tense between the two and Sam was beginning to notice. He just had no idea why.

"Hey doll face," someone called out from behind her. She turned to see one of the truckers she'd hustled.

She turned to him with a fake smile," Don't tell me you're back for more."

Dean and Sam exchanged a humored glance.

"One more game, pretty lady? You don't play fair," he said, crossing his arms over his stained wife beater.

_Why don't you use your witchy powers to get rid of this creep?_

She smiled," Well maybe if you weren't so busy staring at my ass you would have played a better game, handsome."

"You know you're boyfriend might have a problem with the way you're actin', sweetheart," he said, gesturing to Sam.

"He doesn't control me, sweetheart" she replied, mocking him," Now why don't you head back to your friends. I won the cash and you're not getting it back."

_Very nice._

"Why you little," he said, advancing towards her. Sam and Dean shot out of their chairs, ready to defend her, but she simply narrowed her eyes at him.

"I said, why don't you go back to your friends," she ordered him, staring him in the eye.

"I should go back to my friends," he repeated, almost robotically and walked off.

The whole bar visibly relaxed and Addy turned back to the brothers.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

She shrugged," A learned a few tricks while you were in the pit."

Sam froze, looking at something behind her. She turned to see Ruby at the back of the bar. She gestured to the exit and went outside, expecting them to follow.

"Hell no," Dean said.

Addy studied Sam carefully.

"I have to see what she wants," Sam said," Addy, it could be important."

"I thought you said you were done with her," she said in a blank tone, but he knew there was a lot of restraint behind it.

"It could be important," he repeated and got up, pulling her along with him.

"I don't like working with her again, Sam," she said and turned to Dean who was following after him.

_Somebody's jealous._

"Let's just see what she wants," he said as they came to the exit. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She yanked open the door and pulled on her leather jacket at the cold November air. The brothers followed after her as she came face to face with Ruby.

"What the hell do you want?" Addy asked in a less than friendly manner.

"You know we worked together once, Adriana," she said," Remember when we were trying to save Dean from hell?"

_You could take her. Kill her even. _

"And as I recall you told me there might be a way to save him," she replied, facing off with the woman," You knew there wasn't. I don't know what you call it, but I call that lying. Something you seem to do on a regular basis."

"We're working for the same thing," Ruby said," Trying to help Sam."

_Just kill her Adriana._

"I don't call what you were doing helping," Addy said.

"You know Sam hates Lilith more than anything else in the world," she said, narrowing her eyes," And you've got a little piece of her-"

"How bout I take a little piece of my foot and shove it up your-"before she could finish, Sam pulled her away from Ruby.

_Is that the best you can do?_

"Alright that's enough," he said and turned to Ruby," Don't talk to her like that. Now what do you want?"

"I just have some info, and then I'm gone," she said, tearing her tense gaze from Addy," I'm hearing a few whispers."

"Ooh, great, demon whisperers .That's reliable," Dean snarks.

She shoots him a look but ignores him," Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter-egg hunt. I'm thinking that she's important, 'cause the order is to capture her alive. I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons do," she said.

"Well we can't," Dean lied," We're on a case."

"I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. Far as I'm concerned, I told you, I'm done," Ruby said and began walking off.

"Wait," Addy called after her," What's the name of the hospital she escaped from?"

Ruby turned back with a smug smile," Doesn't it feel good to work together again? I mean, after all, you're just like me now."

Addy walked up to her and stared her down," Let me make something very clear. We're nothing alike and I'm only doing this to help the girl. Not you."

"Come on, Addy," Ruby said with a smirk," Us demon gals have to stick together."

"The last time you and me threw down I kicked your ass," she said, "Don't forget that because I will gladly do it again. Now tell me where the damn hospital is."

_Now that's more like it._

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean glanced at Addy in the rearview mirror while Sam was on the phone. She had a permanent frown on her face as she stared out the window. As if sensing he was staring at her, she looked up and met his eyes. Both of them looked away.

_This is so much fun to watch._

Addy was getting numb to the voice in her head and that scared her. How long before it was normal to her? How long before she stopped fighting?

"Can I get a copy of the missing persons report? Great. Okay. Thanks," Sam said and ended the call, "Well, Anna Milton's definitely real."

"Don't mean the case is real. And this hospital's a three-day drive," Dean countered.

"We've driven further for less, Dean," Sam said and Dean shook his head in disapproval," You got something to say, say it."

"Oh, I'm saying it. This sucks," he said and Addy rolled her eyes.

"Well put, Dean," she said with a scoff.

"You have something else you wanna add princess?" Dean mocked and she stayed silent, staring at him through the rearview mirror," Right. 'Cause as far as you're concerned, the hell-bitch is practically family. Yeah, boy, something major must've happened while I downstairs, 'cause I come back and you're BFF with a demon?"

"I told you, Dean, she helped us go after Lilith," Sam said.

"She helped _you_ go after Lilith," Addy corrected without looking at him.

"Well, thanks for the thumbnail you two, real vivid. You want to fill in a little detail?" Dean asked, glancing from Sam to Addy.

"Sure, Dean, let's trade stories. You first. How was Hell? Don't spare the details," Sam said, glaring at his older brother.

"Sam," Addy said in shock, he turned to her as she stared at him with disappointment in her eyes. He turned around and ignored it. She looked to Dean in the rearview mirror who wouldn't meet her gaze either. She turned back to the road and remembered the last time Sam acted like that.

_Addy sat up straight in bed. She was so warm. It couldn't be because she was actually in hell with Dean. Her hand was met with the empty space next to her. She opened her eyes and looked around the empty room. No sign of Sam. It had been one day since Dean died and he'd been drinking non-stop, refusing to even look her in the eye or talk to her. They'd spent the day at Bobby's house and fallen asleep in one of the spare rooms._

_ She got up and checked the bathroom, frowning when he wasn't there. She thought he must be downstairs. She opened the door and walked barefoot in her pajama shorts and tank tops through the house._

_ "Sam," she called out quietly when she got downstairs and still no answer. She began to panic as she looked everywhere through the house._

_ She ran outside and screamed," Sam where are you?"_

_ She noticed the Impala was gone and immediately she knew where he was. The crossroads that wasn't too far from the house._

_ "Oh God no," she said aloud._

_ "Addy what the hell girl," Bobby said, coming outside still half asleep,"You'll wake the whole neighborhood."_

_ "Sam's gone!" she said tearfully, turning to him._

_ "Where could he have gone?" he asked, looking around._

_ "Where do you think Bobby?" she said hysterically," To the crossroads to get Dean back. I have to go stop him."_

_ "Okay, just hold on a minute," Bobby said, trying to calm her down._

_ "I can't," she yelled, running inside and pulling on a pair of Bobby's rain boots and a jacket that was way too big for her," He doesn't have a minute. He could have already sold his soul already. I knew I should have kept a better eye on him."_

_ Bobby grabbed the keys to his working truck and handed them too her," Go bring him home."_

_ She nodded and ran outside to the car. She turned it on and sped down the road as fast as she could._

_ She kept thinking the worst the whole way there until she saw the Impala in the distance._

_ She sped up and came to a halt. She saw Sam and a man in a business suit, his hand stabbed to a table with Ruby's knife._

_ "Sam!" she called out, getting out of the truck._

_ "Go away, Addy!" he yelled, obviously drunk," I have to do this. I have to get my brother back."_

_ "No you don't, Sam!" she yelled, getting closer to him," You don't have to do this! Don't do this! What do you think Dean will do when he learns you're in hell? He'll come right back here and make the same deal that you did, and he did, and your Dad did. It's a cycle Sam! Don't do this! Break the cycle!"_

_ "I can't, Addy," he said, his voice broken," I can't let him rot down there. I can't live without him."_

_ "So you think it's okay for him to live without you?" she yelled," Or for me to live without you? Because I can't Sam! I won't! So let this go! Please!"_

_ "As much as I love this little domestic soap opera," the demon said," there is one way I'll let you have your brother back."_

_ "What?" Sam asked desperately" I'll do anything."_

_ "I don't want anything from you," he said and turned his red eyed gaze on Addy," I want her. She can be my little plaything for all eternity."_

_ "No," Sam said," Don't even look at her."_

_ Addy felt bile in her mouth," It's not really up to you. Is it Sammy?"_

_ She walked closer to him," If I do this you'll bring Dean back?"_

_ "Of course," he replied, a smile spreading on his face._

_ "Deal," she said, just as Sam yanked out the knife from his hand and shoved it into his throat._

_ "No!" Addy screamed as he fell to the ground," I thought you wanted your brother back?"_

_ "Did you think I would let you do that?" he screamed at her._

_ "Yes!" she screamed and he recoiled back in shock._

_ "How could you think I would let you do that?" he asked in disbelief._

_ "Because you need him, not me," she whispered, tears streaming down his face._

_ "That's not true," he said, his voice so low she almost didn't hear it._

_ "Than prove it to me, Sam," she said, tears flowing like two steady rivers down her face," Don't do this. Don't ever do this, again!"_

_ "I won't," he said._

_ "Promise me!" she screamed._

_ "I promise," he said and fell down to his knees with a broken sob," I'm so sorry."_

_ "It's okay," she said, wrapping him in her arms," It's gonna be okay."_

_ "I'm sorry," he repeated over and over again as she held him tight._

Addy glanced at Sam, who unbeknownst to her was going through the same memory. She remembered thinking that from that night on things couldn't get any worse. At least as far as she knew.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Of course I want to help however I can," the psychologist said to Sam and Dean as Addy looked over the room. She'd been in a psych ward way too many times, but she wanted to help this girl who was obviously scared out of her mind and she knew where to look.

She went over to the bed and shuddered at the restraints on the sides. Maybe this poor girl wasn't crazy at all. Maybe she was just scared. She moved over to the desk and opened the one draw. It had several crayons rolling around freely. Crayons meant artwork, but where was the paper. Addy turned back to the bed and lifted up the mattress to see a sketchbook. She pulled it out and began flipping through it. Her eyes grew bigger as she looked at seal after seal, each of them drawn in crayon.

"Hey guys you might want to take a look at this," she said as she came out of the room," I found Anna's sketchbook. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," the woman said," Whatever helps you find her."

Addy turns to a page and shows them the pumpkin with the words, Samhain the next seal is broken written, underneath it.

"That's Revelations," Dean says aloud.

"Since when does the Book of Revelations have jack-o'-lanterns?" the doctor asked in confusion.

"It's a lesser known translation," Dean lied.

"Well, Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world," she said and the three of them exchanged a look," I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now."

_You have no idea._

Addy flinched at Lilith's voice.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean knocked on Anna's parent's front door," Maybe they're not home."

Addy shakes her head," I have a bad feeling."

_You get those a lot now a day, don't you?_

Dean tries the door and it's unlocked. They all take out there guns and enter the house slowly, scanning their surroundings.

"We're from the sheriff's department. We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions," Sam called out as they went in separate directions to check the house.

Addy went into the living room and saw her parents, their throats slit and blood around them.

"Guys I found them," Addy called out," I think demons got to them first."

Dean and Sam came into the room and looked at the two bodies as well. Sam kneeled down and brushed his fingers in some powder near the bodies.

"Definitely sulfur," he said, smelling it and brushing it off," demons beat us here. Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl-"

"Yeah, they want her. They're not screwing around. All right, so, I'm Girl, Interrupted," Dean said, looking through some mail," and I know the score of the apocalypse, just busted out of the nut-box possibly using superpowers, by the way. Where do I go?"

Addy looked at a family photograph of them in front of a church. She looked closer at it and then pulled out Anna's sketchbook from her bag. She began flipping through it.

"I've seen the window in this photograph before," she said, gesturing to the photo and she found the crayon drawing of the window. She flipped through some more and saw the window more than once," She drew this a lot."

"If you were religious, scared, and had demons on your ass, where would you go to feel safe?" Sam asked, all of them knowing the answer.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They made their way into the attic of the church with their guns draw. Slowly, they scanned the room. Addy noticed a movement of red hair behind a statue and she motioned to it, putting her gun away.

"Anna," she said softly," I know you're scared but we're not here to hurt you. We're the good guys. My name is Addy Turner and these are my friends Sam and Dean Winchester."

Anna came out slowly and Addy smiled at her reassuringly.

"It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you. You were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us. And some of them don't like you at all. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you," she said with an awkward smile.

"So, you talk to angels?" Dean asked.

"Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of overhear them," she explained," They talk, and sometimes I just hear them in my head."

"So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just tuning in to angel radio?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Anna said in relief," Thank you."

"That sounds frustrating," Addy said sympathetically.

"Probably not as frustrating as having Lilith in your head," she said carefully and Addy looked at her in confusion," The angels talk about you too. Some of them even feel bad that they can't help you. Some of them want to just get you out of the way, but for a girl who's supposed to end the world you look really nice to me."

"Thanks," Addy said softly, she liked this girl and to some extent, understood what she was going through.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, "The girl who's supposed to end the world."

"We can talk about it later," she said, turning to him and then back to Anna," Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?"

"I can tell you exactly. September eighteenth."

"The day I got out of Hell," Dean said.

"First words I heard, clear as a bell Dean Winchester is saved," she said.

The boys shot Addy a look and she went over to Anna while they talked quietly.

"We're gonna help you, Anna," she said to her," You don't have to be scared anymore."

"Thank you so much," she said and embraced her in a hug. Addy stood still for a moment and then hugged her back.

"Hey, um, do you know if my parents okay? I didn't go home. I was afraid," she said.

"Anna I'm so-"she began but Ruby burst through the attic door.

"You got the girl. Good, let's go," she said and Addy felt anger boil up in the put of her stomach.

_Someone's jealous._

"Her face!" Anna exclaimed in fear and Addy stepped in front of her.

"It's okay!" Sam reassured her," She's here to help."

Addy wasn't so sure of that.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked the demon.

"A demon's coming, big timer," she explained in a hurry," We gotta get out of here."

"Well, that's pretty convenient. Showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail," Dean said.

"I didn't bring him here. You did. He followed you from the girl's house. We got to go now," she ordered. Addy noticed an angel statue. Blood began to pour from its eyes.

"I think it's too late," she said and everyone looked at her line of sight. She gently took Anna by the arm and led her to a closet. She put her inside.

"Anna no matter what happens you stay in here and don't come out until you're a hundred percent sure it's safe," she said to the scared girl," Got it?"

"Got it," she said and Addy shut the door.

"Sam, you got to pull him right away," Ruby says and Addy turns to her.

"Like hell he does," she replied, facing down the demon.

"Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going dark side. He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die," she said, just as the door flew open and the demon entered in an older man in a business suit. Sam threw out his hand and tried to exorcise him but nothing happened.

The demon smiled," That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam."

He used his power to throw Sam and he landed with a hard thud. Addy turned to Ruby as Dean and the demon fought.

"Demon zap Anna out of here," she ordered and Ruby nodded," Please keep her safe."

"You can trust me, Addy," she said and a small part of her had to.

"Go!" she ordered and she saw the demon knife on the floor while the demon held Dean against the wall. Addy picked it up and charged at him, but his other hand locked around her neck and the knife dropped from her hand. He held both of them up against the wall and Addy struggled for breath.

"Come on you two. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot I'm wearing a pediatrician. But we were all so close in Hell," he said and Addy's eyes widened," Oh she's a pretty one Dean. I would love to hear her screams in hell."

"Alastair," she gets out, fighting for air and he tightens the hold on her throat.

"How you doing sweetheart?" he mocked as she coughed," I heard you have a little piece of Lilith in you. All going according to plan."

Sam stabbed Alastair in the back and he lets them go, turning to Sam he says," You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, son."

Addy gasp for air as he throws him back. He turns back to her and Dean and the three of them exchange a look and then look at the window.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," she says and they all run for the window, shattering it and falling to the ground below.


	16. I Know What You Did Last Summer Part 2

**Chapter 16**

"Just one more time through," Addy says as she sews up Sam's gash.

Sam hisses in pain as she pulls the needle through," This hurts like a bitch."

"We still ended up better than the last time I went through a window," she joked.

"Don't say that," he said quickly.

"It was a joke, Sam," she said and pulled the needle and tied it off. She broke it with her teeth and poured some whiskey on his arm.

"Give it a few more years before I can laugh about one of the worst days of my life," he said and she sighed," Come here."

She came closer to him and he pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her softly and she returned it.

"I love you," he said quietly.

"And I love you, Sasquatch" she replied with a smile as Dean came out of the bathroom.

_ Liar. You're thinking about his brother._

"Okay you two I could use a little help here," Dean said, his shoulder hanging limp as he took a sip from the bottle of whiskey.

"Give me a sec," she said, taking the bottle and taking a swig," I've gotten hit in the head way too many times in the past year."

"Well that explains a lot," Dean joked.

"Haha," she said sarcastically and went behind him, positioning her hands on his shoulder," Alright on three. One-"

_Don't you just love putting your hands all over him._

She snapped it back and he screamed in pain," What happened the hell happened to two and three?"

She shrugged," Well as much as I love playing nurse to you two I think I have glass in places that glass should never be."

She walked off to the bathroom with the medical supplies and the whiskey and closed the door behind her.

"So, you lost the magic knife, huh?" Dean said casually.

"Yeah, saving your ass. Who the hell was that demon?" he asked.

"No one good. We got to find Anna," he replied, changing the subject.

"Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's okay," Sam replied.

"You sure about Ruby?'Cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and then brought that demon in to kill us," Dean offered.

"No, she took Anna to keep her safe," Sam said simply.

"Yeah. Well, why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?" Dean asked.

"Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Anna again. That's why he let us go."

"You call this letting us go?"

"Yeah, I do. Look, killing us would've been no problem to that thing. That's why, for now, we just got to lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us."

"How's she gonna do that?" Dean asked and Sam remained silent," Why do you trust her so much? Addy doesn't."

"I told you," he said simply.

"You got to do better than that. I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I mean, I really want to understand. But I need to know more. I mean, I deserve to know more," Dean said to his brother.

"Because she saved my life," Sam replied with a distant look.

_ When Addy left the motel room Sam had been drinking again. They'd argued and she'd needed to get some air. She was outside the motel now, just pacing back and forth. She needed to be in there with him. She knew that, but she was grieving too and seeing Dean in hell wasn't helping. She hadn't gotten a single good night's sleep since he died and if she told Sam what she'd been seeing he'd just hold onto his brother that much tighter. _

_ "You look like you've got a few problems on your mind, pretty girl," someone said behind her and she turned to see a menacing man with cigarette outside with her. She hadn't even noticed him come out._

_ "None that concern you," she replied coldly, staring him down._

_ He dropped the cigarette and stomped it out with his large foot," Don't be like that, Addy."_

_ She stayed calm and surveyed her options," How do you know my name?"_

_ His eyes flashed black and another demon appeared behind her. She ran and bumped into him. He held her tight as she punched and kicked at him. She used her power and pushed him away. He went flying and as she turned to fight the other one, a cloud of black smoke came at her._

_ Sam went to open the door to the motel room. He had to go find Addy and apologize. She was all he had left and he needed to make sure she knew how much he loved her. His life depended on it. The door opened before he could touch it and she stood there with a smile and the demon knife in her hand._

_ "Thanks for keeping this warm for me, Sam," she said, just as her eyes flashed back. She grabbed him and shoved him to a wall. She gestured to the other demon and he held Sam in front of her._

_ "Ruby," he says and she smiles, pressing the knife to his throat._

_ "It's nice to be back. Where I was, even for Hell, it was nasty. I guess I really pissed Lilith off. Imagine my relief when she gave me one last chance to take it topside. And all I had to do was find you and kill you," she said, smiling ear to ear. Demon or not, she had Addy's face and her smiling at him was something he hadn't seen in a while._

_ "Fine. Go ahead! Do it," he challenged._

_ She looks at him and then stabs the other demon in the throat. He falls to the ground dead._

"_Grab your keys. We got to go. Now!" she orders._

**SUPERNATURAL**

_"You know what sounds good?" Ruby said in Addy's voice, twirling her curly black hair," French fries. I'm starving. I just escaped Hell. I deserve a treat. You know, a thank you would be nice."_

_ "Why are you here?" he asked coldly._

_ "You have no idea what I've been through. When Lilith gets pissed, she gets creative. You want to hear about the corners of Hell I've seen, Sam? And the things I had to do to convince her I was sorry? That I could be trusted? I'm a fugitive. For you, Sam. I took all of this risk to get back to you, so, yeah, I deserve a damn thank you," she said._

_ "You can't help me save Dean and you're currently inside the only person I care about right now so no I don't think you deserve anything," he said and pulled the car over," Now get out of her before I send you back to hell."_

_ She glared at Sam and then black smoke shot violently from her mouth._

_ She fell sideways into Sam and he held her unconscious body in her arms._

_ "Addy," he said, shaking her lightly," Wake up!"_

_ She gasped and opened her eyes," Oh God it happened again. Ruby. She was in me."_

_ "I know," he said softly, shushing her," It's okay."_

_ She took deep breaths in his arms as she shook violently._

Addy groaned as she pulled the needle through the cut on her thigh. She sat on the sink in a t-shirt and underwear, biting on a towel to keep from screaming. She pushed the needle through her skin and dropped it for a second, needing to take a break. She heard the muffled voice of Sam, but she couldn't make out what she was saying. She pressed her ear to the door and listened.

"After Ruby possessed Addy we went to an abandoned house to regroup," she heard him say," We were supposed to be taking a break from hunting. She was trying to help me move on, but Ruby had other ideas."

She took her ear away from the door, giving the brothers there private moment. It didn't stop her from thinking back to that time herself though.

_Addy leaned on the threshold, looking at Sam, sitting at the table with her ring. He was carving something into it and hadn't noticed her yet. She smiled when she noticed there wasn't an alcohol bottle in sight._

_ "Like what you see," he said without looking at her and she smiled. He was joking, that was a good sign._

_ "I most certainly do, Sasquatch," she said and he put down the tool he'd been working with._

_ "Come here," he said, getting up and turning to her. She came closer to him and he put her necklace with her ring, back around her neck. She looked inside of it to see a demon trap engraved inside._

_ "It'll keep you safe," he said and she leaned up and kissed him softly._

_ "Thanks Sasquatch," she said with a smile._

_ "How long have you been calling me that?" he asked._

_ "Since we met," she replied with a smile," I think that's the first thing I said to you actually."_

_ "It was," he replied," I'll never forget that day. The first thing I said to you was um."_

_ She laughed and kissed him," I think I called you a bastard after that so it's okay. We're even."_

_ He laughed and she smiled wide," What?"_

_ "You're smiling," she said," And laughing and joking and being normal you."_

_ "I have to be here for you, Addy," he said, cupping her face," Ruby possessing you the other day was a wakeup call. While I was getting drunk, you were being attacked. I need you and I need to realize that you need me too."_

_ "I love you so much, Sam," she said and kissed him," You're gonna get through this."_

_ "I know," he replied," I have you."_

_ He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and she moaned. It had been a while since they'd been together. A long while and neither of them intended on waiting any longer._

_ He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He set her down on the table as they kissed ferociously. He kissed down her neck as she unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled off her leather jacket and then her t-shirt, leaving her in a black tank top. She pulled off his over shirt and he pushed her back onto the table, kissing down her body. She groaned and a knock sounded at the door. _

_The two hunters stopped and picked up guns. Slowly, they crept towards the door. Addy hid beside the door and Sam slowly opened it. A piece of paper is shoved into Sam's chest and he takes it._

"_Proof. This body is one hundred percent socially unconscious. I recycle. Al Gore would be proud," Ruby said, walking inside. She winked at Addy as she walked past and surveyed the place," Well isn't this place lovely. You two could start a little demon family here."_

_As she turned back around, Addy right hooked her with all she had," You know exactly what that was for, bitch."_

"_I suppose I deserve that," she said, rubbing her jaw," but I'm here to help."_

"_You can't bring Dean back," Sam said," We don't need your help."_

"_I can give you something else both of you want," Ruby said and Addy narrowed her eyes._

"_What?" she asked and Ruby looked to her._

"_Lilith," she said," She killed his brother and possessed you, so my guess is both of you have a grudge. "_

"_And how exactly do you suggest we go after a big wig like Lilith?" Addy scoffed," She'd kill us in a blink of an eye."_

"_You fought her out of you, Addy. You're stronger than you think," she said and turned to Sam," And you know what you have to do."_

"_You want me to use my psychic whatever," Sam said and Addy looked to him, searching his eyes._

"_Look, I know that it spooks you-" Ruby began, but Sam cut her off._

"_Skip the speech. I'm ready. Let's go," he said and both the woman responded with a" What?"_

"_Sam, you can't be serious," Addy said and turned back to Ruby," He's not doing this."_

"_Addy hold on-" Sam said and she turned back to him._

"_Would Dean want you to do this?"she asked, searching his eyes._

"_Dean's dead," he replied and she looked at him in disbelief._

"_After everything we just talked about," she said," That's it. You just go right back to where you were. Only instead of obsessing over Dean it's gonna be Lilith."_

"_When I was in the Pit, there was talk. She's cooking up something big, apocalyptic big," Ruby said and they turned back to the demon," And I heard some talk about you too Addy. Not sure what but Lilith likes you. She likes you a lot. That means she has plans for you. I'm not sure what, but it means you're in danger."_

"_You are such a manipulative bitch," she said to Ruby._

"_For telling the truth," she said, rolling her eyes._

"_Because you know Sam would do anything to keep me safe," she said," And you're preying off of that."_

"_I'm using it as motivation," she replied and looked to Sam," So what's it gonna be?" _

"_What do you want from me?" Sam asked and Addy stared at him in disappointment._

"_Well, a little patience. Promise me that and I will teach you everything I know," she said with a smile._

_Addy stared at Sam with said eyes then she walked out of the room, leaving him staring after her._

Addy sighed at the memory.

_That was before you heard little old me in your head._

"Just shut up," she mumbled to herself.

_It's your fault._

She could be right. Maybe if she had fought harder he would have never done it. She regretted letting Ruby win that day. She pushed down the feeling and stuck the towel back in her mouth and picked up the needle. She heard the brother's muffled voices again and she tuned it out, focusing on her gash.

"Addy hated it," Sam said," She hated Ruby teaching me and she hated Ruby, but I knew Lilith might come after her or me and I had to be prepared when she did."

"So what'd she teach you?" Dean asked.

"Well, the first thing I learned. I'm a crappy student," he replied and jumped back into the story.

_Addy watched as Sam tried to pull the demon from the man. He was grasping his head in pain and she wanted nothing more than for him to stop. He'd been trying at it for awhile now and she couldn't watch any longer._

_A little smoke came out of the demon's mouth and then went back in. The demon began to laugh as Sam doubled back in pain. Ruby stabbed him with her knife._

"_Not funny," she said," Just give it time. It'll get better."_

"_It's not going to get better," Addy said, finally snapping," He looks like he's about to pass out."_

"_Addy look I know this is hard to watch but-"Ruby began but Addy cut her off._

"_Don't you dare," she yelled," I don't like you, okay! I don't! I don't like what you're teaching him and I don't think it's working. The only thing it's doing is making him sick and I'm not going to stand by and watch."_

_She stormed out, grabbing her jacket and the keys to the Impala. Sam went after her as she made it to the door._

"_Addy where are you going?" he asked._

"_Honestly," she said,"I don't know, but probably to go get more headache meds because you have gone through three bottles already. This is hurting you, Sam. I keep telling you this and you don't seem to care. I can't just watch you hurt yourself. Over and over and over again because it's killing me because I can't do anything. You won't listen to me. I won't watch it. Not anymore. So from now on, you and Ruby are in this alone because I can't do it anymore."_

_She opened the door and slammed it close behind her. Sam turned around and kicked the wall in frustration at himself._

"_It's gonna get better, Sam," Ruby said as he came back in the room and sat on the table._

"_What? I need more practice?" he asked, frustrated._

"_I'm not talking about pulling demons. I know losing Dean was hard and now Addy's just trying to cope too but -" she began but he cut her off._

"_I don't want to talk about it. You know what? Where do you get off slapping me with that greeting-card, time-heals crap? What the hell do you know?" he asked in spite._

"_I used to be human. And I still remember what it feels like to lose someone. I'm sorry," she said, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder._

_He pushed her away from him," Don't. I can't do that."_

"_Sam, you're not alone," she said and then kissed him. He pushed her off and walked away from her," Sam, it's okay!"_

"_That is not okay!" he screamed at her," I love Addy! I will always love her."_

"_So where is she, Sam?" she asked," Is she here? Is she helping you?"_

_ He sat down in the chair and shook his head, attempting to clear it._

_ "You know she's just upset because you're doing what she's afraid to do," Ruby said, kneeling in front of him," She's strong, but soon you'll be stronger."_

_ "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, pushing her away," I love her. Only her."_

_ "You're right," she said seductively," This is about you and me."_

_ "There is no you and me," he said, pushing her away again, but feeling his resolve fade._

_ "Is it because of the body? Because I told you. It's all me inside of here. There is no one else. And it's nice inside this body, Sam. Soft and warm," she said seductively, their foreheads pressed together._

_ "I can't," he said quietly._

_ "Isn't it 'cause you're really scared to go there with a demon? Because it's wrong and it's bad and we shouldn't?" she said and that was it. They embraced in angry kiss. Clothes went flying and before he knew it he was making the biggest mistake of his life._

"I can't believe you," Dean said, snapping him out of the memory," You cheated on Addy with a demon."

Sam glanced at the bathroom door," I know, Dean."

"You know, but does she?" he asked, looking at his brother with pure disappointment.

Sam shook his head.

"Did it happen again?" he asked and he shook his head again.

"Are you going to tell her?" Sam asked carefully.

Addy's words rang in his head.

_"That's all its gonna take. For him to be gone from my life and I'll just be done."_

"Let me make something clear, Sam," he said to his younger brother," The only reason I'm going to keep my mouth shut is because this could destroy her."

"Dean, I regret this every day," he said and Dean scoffed.

"Do you?" he asked," Because from what it sounds like she went through pure hell just trying to help you after I went under and that's how you repay her."

"Dean I-"he began, but he cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it," he told his younger brother," If she weren't here right now I would beat the shit out of you. She doesn't deserve that, doesn't deserve to be lied to, and you sure as hell don't deserve her."

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know," Sam replied, hanging his head.

"Like I said, I don't want to hear it," he replied," Get on with it because all you've told me is a thousand more reasons not to trust the bitch."

Addy came out of the bathroom, her bloody jeans in hand and still in her underwear. She went over to her bag and pulled on a new pair of jeans.

She glanced at both the brothers and neither of them looked her in the eye.

"What the hell did I miss?" she asked carefully.

"I was telling Dean about how Ruby saved me," Sam said and she visibly tensed.

"After possessing me, manipulating you, and pissing me off on a daily basis," she paused, sighed, and looked to Dean," she did save his life when I couldn't."

Dean looked at her and then back at Sam.

"She saved mine too," Addy admitted.

_Addy and Sam stood underneath the window. A little girl sat a table full of sweets with their back to them. _

_ "Alright let's go," Sam whispered and they crept inside. Sam slowly stalked towards the little girl and raised his knife. Before Addy could warn him, a hand came across her mouth and a demon charged Sam as the scared little girl turned to Sam._

_ "Please, I want to go home," she said through tears._

_ The demon knocked the knife out of Sam's hand as Addy struggled against the demon furiously. He pinned Sam and Addy was being dragged out of the house._

_ "Sam," she screamed._

_ "Lilith sends her regrets. She couldn't make it," the demon said, tightening his hold on Sam's throat," We'll be taking your girlfriend to her now."_

_ The demon holding onto Addy flashes and falls dead. She turns to see Ruby._

_ "Take the girl and run!" she ordered her. Addy went over to the little girl and grabbed her in her arms. Addy turned just in time to see the other demon get the upper hand on Ruby. She watched as Sam reached out his hand and black smoke poured from his mouth and pooled around him. He dropped Ruby and fell to the ground. Sam staggers and Ruby smiles wide._

_ "You did it!" she said._

_ The little girl sobs in Addy's arms and Sam comes over to Addy._

_ "You okay?" he asked and she nodded, looking at Sam as if she might be afraid._

_ "Are you?" she asked slowly, the little girl clutching to her._

_ "Never been better," he replied with a smile._

"I'm not Ruby's biggest fan," Addy said at the end of the story," but she saved me and Sam. And as much as I hate to admit it she helped him in a way that I couldn't."

"That's not true, Addy," Sam said, glancing guiltily at his brother.

"Yeah it is," she said sadly," After that, you were better and that's all that matters to me and I'm sorry that I didn't help you more."

Dean had never been more annoyed in his entire life. Addy thought she was the guilty party in all of this and she couldn't be more wrong. Dean definitely felt something for her and watching this was killing him. He knew he should tell her, but if he did it would be just what Lilith needs to take her over.

Just then a knock on the door sounded," Housekeeping!"someone yelled on the other side of the door.

"Not now!" Dean yelled back.

"Sir, I've got clean towels," she yelled back.

Addy rolled her eyes and went to the door. She opened it and the maid shoved the towels into her hand and moved past her.

She walks over to Sam and hands him a piece of paper, "I'm at this address."

Sam looked at her like she was crazy, "I'm sorry. What?"

"Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop. Don't take your care. Don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot."

"Ruby?" Sam asked in disbelief and Addy snorted a laugh.

"Okay, yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me."

"What about-"

"Coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I've got to hurry back. See you when you get there. Go!" she ordered.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They entered the cabin to see Anna and Ruby together.

"Glad you could make it," Ruby said as they walked over to them.

"Thanks," Addy said.

"Did you just thank me?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah, I did," she said," Sam and I were telling Dean about all the crap that happened while he was gone and I realized that I give you a hard time for no reason. I don't like the way you helped Sam, but you helped him and for that I'm grateful and I'm sorry."

"Like I said, Addy," she replied," We're working together for the same thing."

"I know," Addy said and offered her a small smile.

Dean looked at Sam. He wasn't just annoyed anymore. He was angry with his little brother and he hated Ruby.

"How are you doing, Anna?" Addy asked.

"I'm good," she said with a sad smile," You think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked."

Addy sat down next to her," Anna, I'm so sorry."

Tears began to stream down her face," No."

"We got there too late," Addy explained as she sobbed into her hands," I'm so sorry."

_No you're not._

Anna jerked back up," They're coming."

Addy led Anna into the back room and locked the door.

The doors burst open. Castiel and Uriel came in and for once Addy was relieved to see them.

"You don't have to do the whole dramatic entrance," Addy said, sighing in relief," We've been having demon problems all day. "

"Excluding you," Uriel said to her and then looked to Ruby," You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?"

Ruby stepped back, staring them down.

"We're here for Anna," Castiel said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"Shut up and give us the girl," Uriel demanded and looked at Addy and Ruby," At least we can get rid of one out of three abominations in the room."

_This guy again._

"I'm not the one who wanted to destroy a whole town," she countered," Why do you care about Anna anyways?"

"She has to die," Castiel said and the room went silent.


	17. Heaven and Hell

**Chapter 17**

"You can't do that!" Addy yelled," I know she's tapping into your angel radio but you don't have to kill her!"

"I'll kill her gently," Uriel said with a disturbing smile.

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, "Dean said and Addy couldn't agree more.

"As a matter of fact, we are. And?" Castiel said.

"And?"Sam repeated in disbelief," Anna's just an innocent girl."

"She is far from innocent," he replied.

"It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing," Uriel said and Sam's eyes widened as he looked from Uriel to Addy. Addy was the only one in the room who didn't know he was referring to Ruby.

_I keep telling you. Kill him._

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Addy said.

Uriel looked to Sam," You are quite the dog. Now give us the girl."

"Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try J-Date," Dean said and Addy smirked.

_Put this asshole in his place._

"Who's going to stop us? You two? " Uriel mocked, advancing towards Addy and Ruby," Or the abomination? Maybe the demon whore?"

"The abomination," Addy said and Uriel doubled over in pain as she focused on him. Castiel went down too.

"I can't hold them down forever," Addy said through her concentration.

"I'm going to kill you," Uriel said through the pain and suddenly bright white light flashed and both the angels were gone. Addy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as her head spun.

"That was pretty awesome stuff," Ruby said to Addy.

"Thanks," Addy said and then lost her balance. Sam and Ruby came to her side as Dean went to check on Anna.

She fell back into Sam's arms as the room spun.

"Addy what's wrong?" he asked.

"It just took a lot out of me to do that," she explained, rubbing her head as he helped her back up," I shouldn't even be able to take them on, but I didn't make them disappear."

"That's because it was Anna," Dean said, leading Anna out with bloody bandages around her arm.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean closed the door to the cabin's back room to talk to Sam. The three women sat around the bed. Addy took care of Anna's arm.

She glanced at the mirror which still had the symbol drawn in Anna's blood on it," Whatever you did really saved our asses. Thanks for that."

"The angels are really afraid of you," she said," no witch has ever been able to face them."

"Well it's about time someone did," Addy replied,"I don't like the way one of them talks to me."

Anna smiles," If anyone can beat Lilith, you can. You're so brave."

_At least on the outside._

Addy glances to Ruby," I'm not all that brave, Anna."

_Look at you. Telling the truth._

"She doesn't give herself enough credit," Ruby says and Addy gives her a small smile. They weren't friends, but they'd come to an understanding.

"Ruby's right," Anna said," You don't. I wish I was more like you. That way I'd be less afraid all the time."

_Or more afraid and a lot more screwed up._

"You don't have to be afraid, Anna," Addy reassured her," We're all here to keep you safe."

She smiled as Dean came through the door," Alright ladies, let's hit the road."

"Where?"all three of them asked.

"That was creepy," he said.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy stood outside the panic room in Bobby's house with Ruby. Anna sat in a chair inside.

"Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint," Dean reassured her.

"Which I find racist, by the way," Ruby said.

"How do you think I feel?" Addy asked with an eye roll. She'd tried to go inside with no luck.

_So how does it feel to be demon blocked? Not fun right?_

"I don't understand," Dean said, stepping back out," You were in here before."

"My dead body was in here," she replied," My soul, Lilith and all, was..."

_You were in hell._

Addy winced at the words, but thankfully no one noticed.

Ruby pulled out two hex bags," Here," she said, giving them to Dean," Extra-crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers."

"Thanks," Addy said as Dean handed her one and gave the other to Anna.

"Don't lose this. So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?" he asked her.

"It's quiet. Dead silence," she said and by the look she gave them they knew that wasn't good.

"They know you're listening," Addy said, exchanging a look with Dean.

"We're in trouble, huh? You guys are scared?"

Addy glanced at Dean," Nah."

"We don't get scared, Anna," Addy said," We get even."

_You're scared._

Anna seemed to be a little less afraid.

"Hey, Dean! Addy! "Sam yelled from upstairs.

"Watch her," Dean told Ruby as they headed upstairs.

They reached the top of the stair, but Dean stopped her," Are you doing okay?"

_So sweet. At least one brother cares._

She frowned," Yeah, I'm better. Coping. Why?"

He was tempted to tell her about Sam and what he'd done but he knew he shouldn't. It would no good to anyone, especially her.

"It's just things have been awkward between us since-" he began but she cut him off.

"Since we both admitted we have feelings for each other," she finished.

"Yeah that," he said," Look, I wish I could pretend like it never happened but-"

"It did," she replied," And we'll talk about it, but right now we have a job to do and a girl who needs our help."

_Can't control yourself around him. Can you?_

"Fair enough," he replied and she walked past, but not before she embraced him in a quick hug.

"Thanks for asking," she said and walked off.

"I am so screwed," he said underneath his breath.

Sam met them at the doorway," I found something on Anna."

Addy's phone began to ring and she pulled it out of her jean's pocket. She frowned at the caller ID.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"It's my Dad," she replied, staring at the screen.

"Are you gonna answer it?" Dean asked.

She kept staring at the phone as it kept ringing," If he's calling it can't be with good news."

"It could be an emergency," Sam reasoned as the ring stopped and went to voicemail, "Call him back, Addy."

"You guys go ahead," she said as she made her way into the living room to talk to him privately.

She pressed the redial button and he picked up right away," Kitty, we got a problem."

"It's Addy and tell me something I don't know," she replied," Is it really important because I'm kind of in the middle of-"

"Your prophecy," he interrupted,"It's coming true. The omens, the signs, it's all-"

"I know," she interrupted this time," I'm well aware of it actually. "

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked," We're supposed to figure this out together."

_I can Daddy issues to your list of problems._

"There's no _we_ anymore, Dad," she replied coldly," There's you and your secrets and paranoia and me."

"So you're just going to let it happen," he said in disbelief," I thought I raised you better than that."

"You didn't raise me. You took me on a hunt whenever you could be bothered with me and I thought you cared, but I was wrong. Mom raised me and she raised me right so I'm not going to just let it happen. I'm dealing with it so unless you have something useful which I'm sure you don't than please don't call me," she said and hung up the phone.

"Don't put away the phone just yet," Dean said and she turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop," she said," Who do you need me to call?"

"Pam," he replied," I think she can help us out with Anna."

"Last time she helped us out she ended up blind," she replied.

"Can you go poking around in Anna's head?" Dean asked.

She sighed," It's too dangerous for me to do it with Lilith in my head, but at the first sign that it gets too much for Pam she's done. Got it?"

Dean nodded," Tell her I'm on my way to pick her up."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy's phone rang again for the third time that hour in Bobby's basement. She checked it to make sure it wasn't important and then put it back away. Sam, Ruby, and Anna all stared at her when she didn't pick it up again.

"Aren't you gonna pick that up?" Anna asked innocently.

"If I know what's good for me, no," she replied and her phone rang again. She finally snapped and answered it," Damn it, Dad don't call me again. I'm busy."

She ended the call and turned back to see all of them staring at her.

"Daddy issues?" Ruby asked with a sympathetic look.

"You have no idea," Addy replied with a sigh.

The door to the basement opened and Dean called out," We're here!"

He led Pam down the stairs and Addy embraced her in a hug.

"Addy, how you been?" she asked, smiling wide.

"Good," she lied," How are-"

"You shouldn't lie to me, you know?" she said and Addy frowned," I know about Lilith. The spirit world whispers too."

"Oh," Addy replied," Well in that case I'm just peachy."

Pam laughed," Good for you. Stick it to that demon bitch. Gotta tell you I kind of like this whole blind thing. Really upped my sixth sense."

"Good, because we could really use the help," Addy said and led her over to Anna.

"By the way what's with the demon in the room?" Pam asked as she sat her down in front of Anna.

_Is she talking about you?_

"She's on our side," Sam explained.

"Hey, Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela," she said sweetly," Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help."

"Oh. That's nice of you," Anna said.

"Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it," Pam admitted.

Addy shifted, remembering how Pam's eyes had been burned out of her head.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"They stole something from me," she said and took off her sunglasses, revealing her white eyes," Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think? Now...how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm? Don't you worry."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy watched from outside the panic room as Pam put Anna into a deep sleep," Now, Anna, tell me. How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?"

"I don't know. I just did," she replied in a trance.

Pam went into the topic of Anna's father, asking her to go back to when she was you and that's when she hit something.

"What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?" Pam asked carefully.

"No. No. No," she repeated and then screamed," No!"

"Calm down," Pam soothes but it doesn't work.

"He's gonna kill me!" Anna screamed.

"Pam pull back," Addy said as Anna began to writhe around.

"No!"Anna screams and light bulbs and glass shattered.

"Something's wrong," Addy said to Dean.

"Anna," Dean screamed, approaching her.

"Dean don't," Pam warned and Anna threw him across the room.

"Pam wake her up!" Addy screamed.

"Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5," Anna woke up, her face calm," Anna? You all right?"

Addy frowned at the total turnaround of the girl's behavior.

"Thank you, Pamela. That helps a lot. I remember now," she said in a soft yet authoritative voice.

"Remember what?" Pam asked.

"Who I am," Anna replied, standing up.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm an angel."

"You've got to be kidding me," Addy said underneath her breath.

_Well you're all screwed._

**SUPERNATURAL**

They all stood in Bobby's library, trying to get answers from Anna.

"So you're an angel," Addy said carefully.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others," Anna said with a nod and Addy believed her.

"I don't find that very reassuring," Ruby said and Addy rolled her eyes.

"Neither do I," Pamela agreed.

"Castiel and Uriel are the ones that came after you," Addy said, changing the subject," You know them?"

"We were kind of in the same foxhole," Anna explained.

"So, what, were they like your bosses or something?" Dean asked.

"Try the other way around," Anna said and Addy smirked.

"But why do they want to kill you?" Pam asked.

"Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head," Anna explained.

"Why?" Addy asked," What did you do that was so horrible? I mean Uriel said you were worse than Ruby."

"Oh well thanks," Ruby said sarcastically.

"No offense," Addy said without turning to her," but come one. If you're worse than a demon you must have done something really bad."

"I disobeyed. This, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell," she explained.

"Fell?" Dean repeated in confusion.

"She fell to earth, became human," Pam explained.

"Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human?" Sam asked.

"It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife," she said and Addy grimaced, "I ripped out my grace."

"Your what?" Addy asked.

"My grace," she repeated.

"Yeah we got that,"Dean said," What it is?"

"My grace. It's... energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was."

"So, you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?" Dean asked.

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah," she said.

"I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are," Ruby said.

"I hate to say it but I'm with Ruby on this one," Addy said," Both sides of the totem pole want her. Heaven and Hell."

"I know," Anna said," That's why I'm going to find my grace, but I lost track of it when I fell."

"Fell," Addy repeated," As in physically falling from heaven to earth."

She nodded," Ten thousand miles per hour."

"That means we would have been able to see," Addy said," but we would have mistaken it for a celestial thing. Like a meteor or a shooting star or…"

"A comet," Sam finished.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy drove Pam back to her house in silence.

"If I had known about Anna I never would have pulled you back into this ,Pam," Addy said, breaking the quiet," I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she replied," Jeez why are you always so hell bent on apologizing? Besides, Anna's a sweet girl. Angel or not. Don't worry about me."

"You're my best friend," Addy replied," I'll always worry about you."

"Well the same goes for you," she replied," I know you're putting on a brave face for your man candy, but even though I don't have my eyes I see right through it."

_Finally, someone does._

"I'm fine, Pam," she said. The lie had become second nature to her.

"No you're not," she replied," I know you're not. From the first day I met you, you weren't even fine. I think you've just told people you were so many times that you almost believe it yourself. I'm not other people Adriana Turner. "

_Neither am I._

Addy sighed," Okay, you're right. Is that what you want to hear? That for years I've been hanging by a thin thread. That from the first time I was told by my own grandmother that I was meant to destroy the world I've been one step away from the edge. That every day feels like just one more shove and I'll fall over. You're right Pam, I'm not okay but I'm not going to bitch about it either. I'm a hunter. I push it down and I fucking deal with it because if I don't people die."

Pam was silent.

"So until I say otherwise," Addy said," I'm fine."

_Lies._

"You really think that's what Lilith doesn't want," Pam said," Because she's waiting, Ads. She's waiting for just the right moment. I know things, Addy. I know things that could really hurt you."

"You and everyone else around me," she replied as they drove.

"So that's it?" Pam asked," That's your strategy. Pretend like you're okay and hope that one day you really will be."

"It's the only strategy I got," Addy replied with a sigh and they drove on in silence.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I'm back," Addy called out to Bobby's house.

"Hey," Sam said, rounding the corner and giving her a quick kiss," We're heading back out."

"Where?" she asked.

"To Anna's grace," he replied," I found the location. It hit and made some giant oak."

"A road trip," Addy said with a groan," Just what I need."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy was crammed between Anna and Ruby in the backseat of the Impala. An awkward silence had settled over the car.

Her and Dean met eyes in the rearview mirror and he chuckled.

"What?" Ruby asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing. It's just an angel, a witch, and a demon riding in the backseat. It's like the setup to a bad joke," he paused," or a Penthouse Forum letter."

Anna smiled and Ruby rolled her eyes. Addy just flipped him off.

"Dude," Sam said," Reality and Porn."

"Repeat that?" Addy asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing," Dean said quickly," Besides, we're pretty far from reality right now."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Addy put on her sunglasses while following the group through the field. It was filled with nothing but grass and the giant oak tree right in the middle of it.

"It's beautiful," Dean said, staring at it in awe.

"It's where the grace touched down," Anna says, walking towards the tree timidly, "I can feel it."

"You ready to do this?"Dean asked.

"Not really," Ana replied and put her hand to the tree.

"Anna, what are we even looking for?" Sam asked.

Anna sighed, "It doesn't matter. It's not here. Not anymore. Someone took it."


End file.
